Surf Love
by Bethany Cullen H
Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?
1. Go Surf Go

**SURF LOVE**

By: Bethany Cullen H.

**Summary**: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf GO", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la idea de la escuela de surf está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama ES MÍA.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Go Surf Go<strong>

Desde que tengo 10 años, el surf ha sido mi vida, el mar ha sido mi hogar, una tabla de surf ha sido mi más grande tesoro y las olas han sido mi guía por la vida; y mi mayor sueño era poder vivir sólo para eso, de eso, competir como profesional, y competir contra los mejores, entrar al Circuito Profesional.

Y ahora estaba dando un paso más para que mi sueño pueda cumplirse.

Poder competir como profesional, es decir, entrar en el Circuito profesional de mujeres, es decir, la ASP World Tour 1, necesitaba ser de las 17 mejores del mundo, ya sea teniendo 8 títulos de diversas competencias, o por acumulación de puntos, o también podía ganarme un lugar como comodín con el patrocinio de Quicksilver, Inc.

Y para poder obtener un lugar como comodín, necesitaba entrar a la prestigiosa escuela de Surf Australiana "Go Surf Go" de la cual Quicksilver, Inc., era el propietario. Podría parecer algo increíblemente difícil entrar ya que sólo admitían a 6 personas, 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, de las cuales 1 hombre y 1 mujer podían obtener el lugar de "comodín" para competir en la ASP, pero yo lo había logrado.

Era uno de los 6 seleccionados y sentía que la emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo y explotaría en cualquier momento.

Participé en varias competiciones locales, logré posicionarme dentro de los 3 primero lugares en algunas y otras las perdí desastrosamente pero también sabía que me hacía falta algo que yo sola no podía hacer para obtener un puesto en la ASP, pero ahora tendría las herramientas necesarias para mejorar como surfista, y tener la posibilidad de obtener ese lugar.

Sabía que aunque no ganará la competencia interna de la escuela, saldría ganando, ya que poder tener como entrenador a un profesional del surf y campeón seis veces del ASP era algo increíble.

Entrar a "Go surf Go" mejor conocida como GSG, era de lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, Charlie, mi papá, estaba muy feliz por mí y me apoyaba, lo difícil para él era que tenía que irme de casa, mudarme a Brisbane, Queensland.

Así que, después de más de 2 horas de vuelo y 20 minutos de viaje en taxi por fin estaba frente a la casa que sería mi hogar durante un año, era un casa espectacular, blanca con detalles negros, a la izquierda se veía un garaje bastante grande, en el centro la entrada y a la derecha un muy bonito jardín delantero. Con mis dos maletas, mi mochila en la espalda y mi bolso en mano caminé con paso firme hacia la entrada, después de tocar el timbre 2 veces la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello rojizo y ondulado, e increíblemente hermosa, de facciones finas y ojos azules, y por supuesto más alta que mi 1.60 de estatura.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Isabella Swan- tenía una sonrisa perfecta con dientes que te deslumbraban por su blancura.

-Sí, esa soy yo- contesté tímida y deslumbrada con su fresca actitud.

-Perfecto, pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, recorrimos un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, si creía que la casa por fuera era espectacular por dentro no se quedaba atrás- Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí- dijo señalando un espacio junto a las escales donde ya había otras maletas -En un momento sabrás cual será tu habitación y te podrás instalar- dejé mis maletas donde me indicó -tu tabla de surf llegó ésta mañana en perfectas condiciones- menos mal, tuve que enviarla por paquetería porque no quería ni pensar en viajar con ella en avión – Sígueme, eres la única que faltaba.

Había cuatro puertas, la del fondo daba al patio, la de la izquierda aun no lo sabía y la primera de la derecha parecía dar a un despacho y la segunda era la de la sala, una sala preciosa, decorada con tonos claros y algunos detalles negros.

-Bueno ahora si ya estamos todos- dijo la pelirroja, me hizo sentarme en el único sillón desocupado- Bienvenidos a "Go surf Go", mi nombre es Victoria Witherdale y soy la administradora de la escuela, y él es mi esposo James Witherdale- dijo señalando al hombre parado a su lado, obvio sabía quién era ese hombre y lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Él era EL HOMBRE, campeón 6 veces del circuito profesional, hasta que se lesionó una rodilla y ya no pudo competir a mismo nivel y decidió retirarse, así que ÉL era una de las principales razones del porque estaba aquí, y aparte era increíblemente guapo, medía 1.85, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro corto, y tenía un cuerpo de infarto. –Él como ya lo saben será su entrenador. Es un placer para nosotros contar con su presencia, ya que como lo saben son los 6 mejores de las más 300 solicitudes que se recibieron este año.

-Al ser los mejores, deberán de demostrar que no se equivocaron al elegirlos a ustedes y esperamos lo mejor de ustedes-dijo James con su increíblemente varonil voz que hacía derretir mis huesos. –Así que antes de que sigamos con el programa del día de hoy, les digo Bienvenidos a "Go Surf Go", y desde hoy les digo que será de las mejores experiencias de su vida sin importar el resultado final- dijo terminando con una media sonrisa deslumbrándome totalmente, y por lo pequeños suspiros que escuché a mi lado, creo que no fui a la única que afecto.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no había prestado mucha atención a mí alrededor, ya que hasta ahora a las únicas personas que había visto eran Victoria y James. Volteé para poder conocer a los que serían mis compañeros y me sorprendí, parecía que en lugar de ser surfers eran modelos, estaba observándolos cuando un par de ojos verdes me atraparon y mi mirada se quedó trabada en la suya, el dueño de ese par de ojos era un hombre increíblemente guapo, de cabello cobrizo corto y despeinado, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada y hermosa sonrisa, sus dientes eran tan blancos que eran perfectos para un anuncio de dentífrico, la voz de James me hizo reaccionar e inmediatamente sentí como mi rostro se calentaba haciendo que el cobrizo me regalara una sonrisa torcida, _¡oh dios que sonrisa!,_ era una sonrisa muy sexi, que definitivamente quitaba a James del primer lugar de las mejores sonrisas.

-Bien, creo que es el momento de las presentaciones, cada uno dirá su nombre, edad y de donde son, pero antes me gustaría aclarar que a nosotros nos pueden llamar solo por nuestro nombre, sólo Victoria y James, nada de profesor o señor o alguna cosa así por favor- Nos dijo con una linda sonrisa, pero definitivamente su sonrisa ya no me hacía suspirar. –Les parece si comenzamos a mi izquierda- Bien, sería la última, necesitaba controlar mis nervios.

-Hola, me llamo Jasper Whitlock, tengo 20 años y soy de Adelaide, Australia Meridional- Jasper era un hombre bastante guapo, cabello rubio y un poco largo, tenía los ojos más azules que había visto en mi vida, y al parecer era bastante alto, vestía unos vaqueros un poco desteñidos y rotos en la rodilla y una playera azul que solo hacía resaltar sus ojos, además que hacía que una pudiera apreciar su bien trabajados brazos.

-Bienvenido Jasper, el siguiente- Dijo Victoria.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- dijo el cobrizo mientras tocada su cabello, parecía el típico acto de cuando uno está nervioso, él jugaba con su cabello y yo me mordía el labio, todos tenemos defectos, aunque para él no contaba como defecto, porque se veía tan malditamente tierno que sólo me daban ganas de suspirar y verlo todo el día.- Tengo 20 años y vengo de la Costa Dorada, Queensland.

Definitivamente Edward era un hombre alto, vestía uno pantalones cortos caqui y una playera blanca tipo polo que se adhería a sus fuertes brazos y su bien formado abdomen, _¡dios santo!,_ el hombre no sólo tenía un rostro hermoso sino que al parecer también tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Si ahora lo veía vestido no sé qué sería de mi cuando lo viera surfear sin camisa_. Mi muerte_.

Edward Cullen era como dios del olimpo, era la personificación terrenal de la belleza masculina, cumplía con cada uno de los más locos y extravagantes "requisitos" que podría buscar en un hombre. Era un Adonis.

-Vaya, creo que eres el que vive más cerca de aquí- Señaló James, interrumpiendo a mi cerebro seguir analizando la belleza de ese hombre.

-Sí, de hecho hice una hora en auto- constató Edward. _¡Edward! Que hermoso nombre._

-Excelente, bienvenido Edward- le sonrió James- El que sigue.

-Genial, ese soy yo- si mis ojos pudieran abrirse más lo harían – yo soy Emmett McCarty, tengo 20 años- Emmett era uno de los hombres más grandes que había visto en mi vida, se notaba que poseía unos músculos muy bien desarrollados, y a juzgar por cómo estaba sentado debía de medir cerca de los 2 metros, su estatura de verdad que debía de intimidar a muchos, pero cuando veías su rostro, era todo lo contrario, era un hombre muy guapo y tenía un rostro aniñado y risueño, sentía que al ver sus ojos, eran los ojos de un niño pequeño con ese azul que transmitía diversión, su cabello era castaño claro y lo tenía muy corto.

Santa madre, estaba rodeada de hombres increíblemente guapos.

- Y vengo de Hobart, Tasmania- terminó Emmett.

Me preguntaba si con ese gran cuerpo era posible mantener el equilibrio en una tabla de surf, supongo que ya me tocará verlo surfear.

-¿Es posible surfear con ese enorme cuerpo tuyo?- pregunté antes de que mi cerebro tuviera la oportunidad de filtrar el pensamiento y decirlo en voz alta. D_ios mío, mátenme ahora mismo_.

Sentí mi rostro arder de vergüenza, lo cubrí lo más rápido que pude con mis manos, mientras escuchaba la escandalosa risa de Emmett acompañada de otras más, y mi subconsciente registraba la hermosa risa de Edward, hermosa risa como todo él.

-Es una buena pregunta pequeña, pero no todos podemos tener tan poca estatura como tú- señaló e inmediatamente descubrí mi rostro y lo vi fijamente con mis ojos entrecerrados, cuando pensaba reclamarle me di cuenta que no tenía derecho porque yo había comenzado esto.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención decir eso, a veces hablo antes de siquiera pensarlo- Me disculpé para evitar volver hacer el ridículo.

-No pasa nada- aceptó Emmett mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Buenos sigamos con esto- dijo Victoria –Ahora es el turno de las mujeres.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Alice Brandon- para presentarse se levantó para que todos pudieran verla- Tengo 19 años, y soy de la hermosa ciudad de Newcastle, Nueva Gales del Sur- Alice Brandon a simple vista parecía que tenía un caso serio de "exceso de energía", parecía ser de mi estatura, incluso parecía medir menos, eso esperaba, tenía el cabello negro, y corto sobre el hombro, ojos miel, e iba muy bien vestida con un hermoso vestido verde "tinkerbell" corto de diseñador y zapatos a juego, y así como iba vestida, parecía una "Pixie", una hada hermosa.

-Encantada de conocerte Alice- dijo Victoria con una gran sonrisa, parecía que con Emmett y Alice este lugar nunca alguien se podría aburrir, y Victoria se estaba dando cuenta. Indicó con su mirada que la siguiente se presentara.

-Bueno, hola a todos ustedes, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, pero pueden decirme Rose- _madre de todo lo hermoso_, si creía que Victoria y Alice eran mujeres hermosas es porque nunca había visto a una mujer como Rosalie Hale, esa mujer era preciosa, sin duda la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello rubio largo ondulado hasta la cintura, sedoso y brilloso, ¿de verdad esa mujer hacia surf y tenía el cabello así?, ojos azules, nariz perfecta y labios carnosos y para acabar, a primera impresión, tenía curvas en los lugares correctos. Vestía un vestido hasta medio muslo color rojo. –Tengo 20 años, y soy de Peth, Australia Occidental.- creo que en ese momento conquistó a todos en la sala con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Sentí mí como mi autoestima si iba de picada hacía el suelo después de ver la belleza de todas esas personas, no me podía comparar con ella, todo en mí era tan común, mis ojos eran marrones, mi cabello era largo hasta la cintura y del mismo color que mis ojos, era delgada sin chiste alguno.

-Mucho gusto Rose, y por último- me señaló Victoria.

-Uhm hola- dije en voz baja, gran comienzo Swan, pero definitivamente estar rodeada de tanta gente hermosa me intimidaba, me aclaré la garganta- Hola- repetí- Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella- odiaba cuando alguien me decía Isabella- tengo 19 años y soy de Melbourne, Victoria- al decir el nombre miré a Victoria y me sonrió.

-¿Has surfeado en Torquay?- me preguntó inmediatamente Emmett, mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí por lo que me sonroje un poco al recibir tanta atención, escuché una pequeña risa, que mi subconsciente registró que era de Edward por lo que me sonroje más.

-Eh si- contesté en voz baja, mientras escuchaba palabras de sorpresa y admiración por parte de los demás.

-Increíble, yo siempre he querido ir a surfear ahí, cuando venía de camino de Hobart, quise llegar, pero el ferri se retrasó y me quito mucho tiempo- dijo Emmett haciendo un tierno y ridículo puchero, logrando que olvidará mi vergüenza y me reí de él. –Cómo es posible que alguien tan pequeño como tú pueda surfear olas de Torquay- preguntó Emmett con un gesto exagerado de incredulidad por lo que hizo sentirme muy orgullosa de mis logros. Torquay es considera algo así como la capital del Surf.

-Olas de Bells Beach- presumí, definitivamente las mejores olas de Australia eran las de Bells Beach.

-Demonios, creo que te odio y admiro por igual- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Y en todo momento sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi rostro, desvíe mi vista de Emmett hacía él y me regalo una de las sonrisas más bellas que he visto, bella y sexi.

-Una gran experiencia sin duda- señaló James.

-De las mejores- constaté.

-Muy bien ahora que ya todos nos conocemos es hora de designar las habitaciones, y para que sea justo, ser hará al azar. Hay 4 habitaciones, dos individuales y dos dobles, así que en este recipiente- Victoria tomó en sus manos un recipiente de cristal- hay tres papelitos, que dicen: individual, doble y doble, así que según el papelito que saquen será la habitación que les toque, el que yo tengo corresponde a las mujeres, y el que tiene James es para los hombres- James tomó el otro recipientes de los cuales no había notado hasta ese momento.

Después del sorteo, el reparto quedo así: Rosalie y Alice compartirán habitación, así como Jasper y Emmett, por lo que a Edward y a mí nos tocó habitación individual. Sinceramente no me importaba compartir, pero supongo que en algún momento agradeceré tener privacidad.

-Bueno, antes de que todos conozcan el segundo piso y sus respectivas habitaciones, le daremos un pequeño recorrido para que conozcan el primer piso, y se vayan familiarizando con lo que será su casa durante un año, después podrán subir sus cosas e instalarse- definitivamente Victoria tenía una actitud muy fresca y alegre, sabía tratar a las personas con calor humano.

El primer piso de la casa me dejó sin respiración, al entrar a la casa había un pasillo que era el vestíbulo, a la derecha había una puerta que daba al oficina de James, a la izquierda estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, la segunda puerta a la derecha como ya me había dado cuenta era la que daba a la sala, dentro de la sala había otra puerta, esa era la oficina de Victoria. La puerta de la izquierda del pasillo del vestíbulo daba a la cocina y comedor, la cocina era de en sueño, espaciosa y grande, el comedor era para 8 personas, dentro había tres puertas, una daba al garaje, otra al patio lateral izquierdo y al cuarto de lavado, y la más grande daba a una pequeña sala que tenía una mesa de billar, ¡BILLAR!, esta casa era la casa de mi sueños. Tanto la sala de billar, el pasillo del vestíbulo y la sala tenían puerta de salida al patio.

Sentía que mis ojos se saldrían de su órbita cuando vi el "patio", en cuanto salías había una terraza con 3 sillones, a un lado había un par de bicicletas de spinning y un par de caminadoras, pero lo que me dejo sin habla definitivamente fue la vista y la enorme piscina que había, podía apostar que medía más de 10 metros de largo, y la vista ¡WOW!, era la vista perfecta: arena blanca y el mar con olas perfectas.

Al otro lado de la piscina había 4 camastros y una gran mesa redonda con 8 sillas, al lado izquierdo de la piscina y frente a la sala de billar había una pequeña caseta, que era donde se guardan las tablas de surf, pude identificar la mía al instante.

En cualquier momento me pondría a llorar de emoción al ver tantas tablas hermosas, por la perfección de la casa, de saber que el paso que estaba dando era de los más importantes para cumplir mi sueño, y porque sabía que estás personas, serían sin duda una gran familia.

En el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, a la derecha había un baño y dos habitaciones: la de Edward y la mía, a la izquierda estaba el otro baño y las habitaciones dobles, al final había una mini sala de televisión.

El tercer piso estaba distribuido casi de la misma manera que el de abajo, a la izquierda había un baño, después un cuarto de invitados y al final estaba la habitación de Victoria y James; a la derecha había unas puertas corredizas que daba a la terraza, y no podía quedarse atrás como toda la decoración de la casa: esta era hermosa, en la esquina izquierda con vista al patio y a la playa estaba un jacuzzi para 6 personas y la derecha con vista al patio delantero había un gran y hermoso sillón y mesa cuadrada para fogata.

.

.

.

Mi habitación era perfecta como toda la casa, sin dudas era más grande que la de casa de Charlie, estaba decorada en tonos morados y gris claro, en la esquina derecha estaba la cama con un edredón morado y al lado una mesa de noche, enfrente, en la esquina izquierda, había un armario, a un costado y junto a la puerta de entrada estaba un escritorio, a la derecha de la cama y recargado a la pared había un hermoso sillón color beige, con cojines morados, y enfrente su respectiva mesa de centro.

Tenía una hermosa vista a la playa, y a una terraza a la que solo se tenía acceso por mi habitación y por la de Edward, _¡Increíble!_ La terraza era del tamaño de mi habitación y la de Edward juntas, frente a su habitación había un bello balancín donde cabrían unas tres personas y frente al mío había una mesa redonda con seis sillas, y a un lado había un sillón doble con muchos cojines.

Después de inspeccionar mi habitación y la terraza, decidí comenzar a instalarme, saqué mi portátil de mi mochila y la puse en el escritorio, así como también varios libros, cuando estaba por subir la maleta a la cama para desempacar escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Toc, toc, ¿se puede?- preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Dios mío ese hombre era la belleza humana personificada, esperaba, por mi salud mental, que pronto pudiera acostumbrarme a ella.

-Pasa-contesté en voz baja.

-Bonita habitación, te traje esto- dijo señalando mi segunda maleta, con tantas cosas no la había podido subido.

-Gracias, no debiste.

-No es nada, soy un poco más fuerte de lo que aparento- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Sus ojos me hipnotizaron.

-Bueno pues gracias de nuevo- acepté la maleta.

Esta era mi primera conversación con esa creación divina y me sentía ridícula sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, uhm me retiro para que puedas terminar de desempacar y creo que haré lo mismo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás- Por cierto, dijo Victoria que tenemos que bajar a las 12.

-De acuerdo- Edward se despidió con una bella sonrisa y cerró la puerta, dejándome de nuevo sola.

.

.

.

A las 11:59 ya había acomodado toda mi ropa, mis zapatos, libros, algunas fotografías que había traído conmigo, en fin todo estaba en su lugar.

Iba saliendo de mi habitación cuando todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Vaya, creo estamos sincronizados-comentó Emmett con sonrisa burlona, -creo que es un buen comienzo- caminó hacia mí y me paso su enorme brazo por lo hombros- Creo que todos seremos buenos amigos.

-Siii!- chilló Alice dando saltitos, ella y yo, comparada con todos los habitantes de la casa, definitivamente éramos unas enanas, tal como sospechaba, Emmett casi llegaba a las 2 metros, Edward andaba cerca del 1.90 y Jasper era un poco más bajo que él, y Rose debía de medir como 1.75, yo medía 1.65 y Alice era más baja que yo - Es tan genial estar aquí, además la casa es una preciosidad.

-Definitivamente lo es- dije.

-Será mejor que bajemos- dijo Jasper

Victoria nos esperaba en la terraza con un pequeño pizarrón, nos sentamos en los sillones mientras que ella y James permanecían parados frente a nosotros, Emmett se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, mientras que Alice, Jasper y Rose se sentaron en el grande, dejando así el otro sillón individual para Edward para mí, él al darse cuenta de la situación me cedió el lugar y se sentó en el brazo de sillón, quedando muy cerca de mí, suspiré de felicidad ante su cercanía y al notar lo bien que olía ese hombre.

-Espero que las habitaciones hayan sido de su agrado, y si algo puedo hacer por ustedes no duden en decírmelo- comenzó Victoria- ahora que ya conocen la casa y que se han instalado es momento de hablar sobre las reglas, horarios y el entrenamiento.

La cercanía de Edward comenzaba a distraerme, sabía que debía poner atención porque era muy importante lo que dirían.

-Primero que nada, tratándose de una escuela de surf, y de que todos ustedes tendrán un entrenamiento físico es que está prohibido fumar, ingerir drogas y las bebidas alcohólicas, sé que todos ustedes son mayores de edad, o no estarían aquí, pero si quieren beber o fumar deberá de ser fuera de estas instalaciones y sólo en su tiempo libre, y si algo les llega a pasar será bajo su responsabilidad, ¿entendido?- Todos dijimos si inmediatamente- En caso de las drogas se le hará un examen de sangre cada dos meses para controlar este tipo de situaciones, y en caso de salga positivo entonces quedaran fuera del programa- dijo seriamente -Aclarado eso, ahora les explicaremos como se manejara todo.

-Es necesario mencionar que no por el hecho de haber sido aceptado quiere decir que podrán participar en la competencia final para obtener el pase al circuito profesional.

-¿Entonces cómo?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Les explicaré: para poder participar en la competencia final será necesario hacer méritos. Tienen que entender qué el estar aquí es más que hacer surf, también se trata de responsabilidad, por eso se les pidió que todos tuvieran un lugar en la Universidad, ya que será un complemento- explicó James -Estos méritos se dividirán en 4 categorías: 1. Entrenamiento, 2. Competiciones, 3. Universidad y 4. Ayuda en casa.

-Un programa completo-comenté.

Debíamos de tener una asistencia del 85% a los entrenamientos, un mínimo de 18 puntos en competencias, los cuales se designarían sólo si quedábamos en alguno de los 3 primeros lugares, 3 puntos para el 1er lugar, 2 por el 2do y 1 para el 3ro; mantener un promedio de 8 en la dos materias que cursaríamos en la Universidad y por último ayudar en la casa según el calendario que Victoria organizaría por mes.

En caso de no cumplir con cada uno de esos 4 requisitos no podríamos participar en la competencia final para el puesto en el Circuito Profesional.

-Durante este año no sólo aprenderán algunas técnicas para mejorar su surf y algunas maniobras, sino que también tendrán que aprender que si desean entrar al circuito profesional se requiere muchas más que ser de los mejores surfistas, deberán que tener un gran grado de compromiso y responsabilidad- terminó James.

-¿Alguna objeción?- preguntó Victoria muy seria.

-Ninguna- contestamos todos al unísono.

Victoria nos acomodó en parejas, y para mi felicidad y nervios me había tocado con Edward, nos asignó los quehaceres, un día a la semana nos tocaría cocinar, otro día lavar los trastes y otro pasar la aspiradores por el segundo piso, es decir, por nuestras habitaciones, y cada tres semanas cada pareja tendrá que darle mantenimiento a la alberca y podar el pasto.

Respecto a los horarios, sólo me quedó claro que a las 6:30 am ya tendría que estar levantada, vestida, y lista para comenzar mi día entrenando, y estaríamos libres hasta las 7pm, después de entrenar, ir a la Universidad, y ayudar con los quehaceres. Teníamos que cubrir más de 4 horas diarias de entrenamiento, y para eso ya me había preparado psicológicamente.

-Por el momento creo que es todo- Victoria miró a su esposo esperando a que este le dijera lo contrario por si había olvidado algo y al no recibir ningún comentario cedió la palabra.

Me di cuenta que formaban una hermosa pareja.

-Bueno entonces hagamos un poco de surf, vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en la playa.

En menos de un segundo todos estábamos de pie y corriendo hacía nuestras habitaciones.

-Por fin un poco de diversión- gritó Emmett. Sin dudas todos estábamos ansiosos por probar las olas del lugar.

Me puse un bañador de dos piezas de color coral*, una blusa de lycra gris y short de surf a juego, me recogí el pelo en una coleta, tomé una toalla y baje rápidamente, fui la segunda en bajar, Edward ya estaba en la terraza encerando su tabla y se veía malditamente sexi arrodillado frente a su tabla con un bañador azul oscuro y sin camisa, al escuchar mis pasos volteó hacía mí y me sonrió, ¡Oh dios! Creo que mis piernas fallarían si seguía mirándome de esa forma, sentía sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo, así como yo hacía lo mismo con él, si cuando lo vi por primera vez, me había impactado con su hermoso rostro y brazos musculosos, ahora que podía admirar sus abdominales sentía que había muerto y había ido al cielo, decidí acabar con mi inspección antes de hacer algo que me avergonzara más.

-Nos has ganado- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Supongo que es la ventaja de ser hombre y no compartir habitación con nadie- dijo regresando su atención a la tabla.

-Sí, supongo que es una gran ventaja- saqué mi tabla para poder encerarla. Ya habíamos terminado cuando James salió de la casa con un bloc de notas en la mano.

-Hey chicos son rápidos- o nosotros éramos muy rápidos o los demás eran muy lentos.

-Supongo- contestó Edward mientras se ponía de pie con su tabla en mano y extendía su otra mano hacía mí para ayudarme, _era todo un caballero._

-Gracias- acepté su mano aunque no necesitara la ayuda.

-Muy bien entonces comencemos con ustedes dos, necesito observarlos en acción para saber en qué debo de trabajar con cada uno.

Seguimos a James hasta la playa, justo iba detrás de Edward y mis ojos automáticamente hicieron una evaluación completa de la parte trasera de su cuerpo, tenía la espalda ancha, se notaba que hacía mucho ejercicio, porque para poder tener un cuerpo como el suyo, definitivamente se necesitaba más ejercicio físico que el sólo hacer surf, cuando mis ojos llegaron a su trasero, este no me decepcionó para nada, porque era perfecto como el resto de su él, y con ese bañador lucía más que apetitoso, me preguntaba que parte de su cuerpo no sería perfecto, y justo cuando mis pensamientos se dirigían a zona peligrosa, la voz de James me salvó.

- ¿Entonces quién comienza?- preguntó mirándonos, quité la mirada del perfecto trasero de Edward.

-Las damas primero- dijo él sonriéndome y diciéndome con la mirada "Sé que me estabas observando" y me guiño el ojo, y por supuesto me sonrojé.

-Muy bien, Bella serás la primera- concedió James.

_¡Perfecto!_ Nótese el sarcasmo, odiaba ser el centro de atención y ahora tendría que serlo mientras alguien criticaba mi surf. Me agaché para atar la pita a mi tobillo3, tomé mi tabla y caminé hacia el agua, me paré en la orilla para observar el patrón de las olas y saber hacía donde nadar, caminé hasta que el agua llego a mi cintura, subí a mi tabla y remé mar adentro, pase la rompiente sin problema alguno, me quede flotando unos segundos esperando, cuando vi una ola acercarse comencé a remar rápidamente, cogí la ola y me paré de inmediato, y justo en ese momento deje de pensar, me deje llevar por mis instintos, disfruté el momento y monté la ola, hice unas cuantos giros, unas maniobras sencillas disfrutando cada segundo, cuando terminé salté de la tabla y me sentí bien con mi demostración, cuando llegué a la orilla vi que todos estaban ahí, sentí subir el calor por mi cuello hasta llegar mi rostro.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté a James ignorando mi vergüenza por la atención.

-Excelente, tienes talento natural- respondió con una sonrisa – aun así tenemos que trabajar un par de detalles de tu técnica.

-Bien hecho Bells- me felicitó Emmett.

-¿Bells?- cuestioné.

-Ya sabes, la envidia me carcome- me guiñó el ojo, y con esto tuvo sentido, dos palabras, un lugar: "Bells Beach".

-Eres muy buena Bella- dijo Edward, y no sé por qué razón sus palabras me tranquilizaron y sentí que la crítica de los demás ya no me afectarían, pero lo bueno fue que sólo recibí buenos comentarios. Agradecí sus palabras y me permití relajarme y convivir con los demás.

El siguiente fue Edward y como todo él su demostración fue perfecta, tenía una muy buena técnica y sus movimientos eran precisos, él al contrario de mi hizo maniobras con una grado más alto de dificultad, pero bueno yo no era la experta en surf.

Alice resultó ser toda una sorpresa, fuera del agua era toda saltos y felicidad, pero dentro del agua se transformaba y resultaba ser toda una maquina; por el contrario, Rose que aparentaba ser una persona concentrada y fría, dentro del agua se dejaba llevar y parecía que su cuerpo dominaba su cerebro; Jasper era bastante analítico lo que le daba ventaja al montar la ola; y por último Emmett, él era lo que se esperaba, a pesar de ser bueno surfeando necesitaba tomarse más en serio y dejar un poco de lado la diversión para que James pudiera trabajar en su falta de técnica, porque todo lo hacía sin precisión pero como me lo dijo a mí, él tiene talento natural.

-Muy bien chicos, ya tomé nota de cada uno de ustedes, y sé en qué debo de trabajar con cada uno, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy feliz de ser su entrenador porque todos ustedes tienen un gran potencial, y se nota el por qué los eligieron para estar aquí, así que trabajen duro que tiene las herramientas necesarias para llegar al Circuito Profesional, sólo hay que pulirlas un poco- nos felicitó James- Ahora tienen la tarde libre, en un rato estará la comida, ¿Qué les parece una barbacoa de bienvenida?

-Estupendo- gritó Emmett.

-Eso me imagine- rio James- Ahora siéntanse libres de seguir surfeando y ya les avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Aww pero si están sincronizados- dijo Alice, me sonrojé al instante mientras sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mí, los demás sólo rieron.

-No se preocupen por hoy, en otra ocasión será- aseguró James y se fue.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice corrieron hacia el mar con sus tablas, mientras Edward y yo nos quedamos ahí sin movernos con nuestras tablas en mano.

-¿Así que Bells Beach eh?- dijo tomando mi brazo libre para dirigirnos a la orilla, sentí mi piel cosquillear justo donde me estaba tocando.

-Eh si-contesté sin ser capaz de decir algo más.

-Las olas de ahí son las mejores que he montado- eso capturó mi atención.

-¿Has surfeado en Bells Beach?- _si Bella, eso fue lo que dijo_, me di un golpe mental por mi pregunta.

-Oh sí, me gusta viajar y si puedo surfear mucho mejor- me soltó e hizo que me sentará en la arena junto a él con la mirada al mar.

-El sueño de todo surfista- mi sueño, y entrar al Circuito Profesional me daría esa oportunidad además de ganar dinero, que es un extra para mí.

-Eso parece.

-No pareces muy convencido- ¿acaso no todos lo que estamos aquí soñábamos con eso?

-Oh si, lo estoy, es sólo que…- calló unos segundos con la mirada clavada en el horizonte mientras yo admiraba su perfil- sabes, he surfeado desde que tengo 8 años, mi papá me enseño aunque a mi mamá no le gustó mucho la idea de que su pequeño se expusiera a ese tipo de peligros, así que he paso 12 años de mi vida montando olas, todo el tiempo lo consideré un hobby- me confesó- yo quería ser médico como mi padre, él me heredó el amor por la medicina.

-Y por el surf- dije antes de siquiera pensarlo.

-Si también por el surf- volteó a mirarme y vi su sonrisa, una sonrisa nostálgica, y sentí que con su mirada quisiera confesarme todo lo que sentía y pasaba en su mente en ese momento, su mirada era tan transparente que de verdad creía que podría decirme todo sólo con verme –a los 17 años mientras estaba con mis amigos me topé con Kelly Slater4- ¡Madre santa Kelly Slater!, él junto con James Witherdale eran sin dudas mis ídolos del surf masculino – y me dijo que tenía mucho talento y que debería de competir y entrar al Circuito Profesional- sentía que mi mandíbula tocaba la arena con semejante revelación: que una leyenda del surf como Kelly Slater te diga eso era para morirse. Se notaba que Edward no me lo decía por presumir sino como un hecho, una parte de su historia. –Ya te lo has de imaginar, me sentía morir de felicidad, que un hombre como él te diga eso, a mí a un chaval de 17, en fin, me aluciné y me olvidé por completo de la idea de estudiar medicina – me sonrío tímidamente, aww era tan tierno que daban de comérselo a besos. _Basta Isabella_!, me regañé.

-Supongo que a tus padres no les gustó mucho la idea – aventuré.

-Ni un poco- mis manos comenzaron a jugar con la arena justo como lo hacía él- al principio mi padre puso el grito en el cielo, no me habló por semanas, hasta que decidió ser más inteligente que yo e hicimos un trato.

-¿Y ese fue…?-pregunté.

-Después de que terminará el Instituto me tomaría un año libre para viajar y surfear donde yo quisiera, y cuando regresara debía de matricularme en la Universidad, cuando me graduara podría hacer lo que quisiera- un trato excelente si me lo preguntan a mí- creyó que cuando regresara habría sacado de mi sistema la idea del surf.

-Pero no fue así- constaté.

-Así es, me tomé el año libre, viaje, hice surf donde quise, regresé y me matricule en la Universidad, pero jamás olvide la idea de entrar al circuito, mi padre lo noto pero no me dijo nada. Y después me enteré de este lugar, y cuando mi padre supo que para poder entrar era necesario seguir con mis estudios me apoyo, creo que cree que no ganaré, pero mínimo habré tenido mi oportunidad- terminó.

-Yo creo que eres muy bueno y que tienes las mismas o más posibilidades de ganar que todos nosotros- le dije sinceramente mientras lo veía.

-Gracias- y me sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas más sinceras que alguien me había dado- tú también eres muy buena, tienes talento natural-me alabó.

-Como tú- le regresé- Entonces ahora que todo esto ya es real ¿comienzas a dudar?- pregunté, esperaba que no le molestará mi pregunta porque todo sobre él comenzaba a interesarme.

-Algo así, es sólo que al ver todos surfear hoy, y escuchar cómo han dicho que este es el sueño de toda su vida, me hizo recordar que el mío era estudiar medicina como mi papá y aspirar a ser aunque sea la mitad de bueno que es él.

-Entiendo- suspiré, de verdad que lo entendía. –Pero ya estás aquí, deberías de aprovechar la oportunidad porque te lo mereces, además será una oportunidad única, y tendrás el tiempo para analizar durante el año sobre lo que de verdad quieres, por un lado tendrás el surf con entrenamiento profesional y por el otro podrás estudiar para enorgullecer a tus padres, y al final podrás tomar una decisión- le expuse mi opinión.

-Tienes razón, gracias por escucharme- se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-No ha..ay de qu.. que- balbuceé, respiré profundo- Entonces cuéntame cómo es viajar por el mundo y hacer surf.

Estuvimos platicando un buen rato, yo fungí más el papel de oyente, pero no me importaba porque su voz era hermosa y sus relatos muy buenos, para cuando James nos avisó que la comida estaba lista. Ya sabía muchas cosas sobre Edward Cullen.

Él les aviso a los demás que no habían salido del agua para nada, sobre la mesa que estaba junto a la piscina había todo un banquete: hamburguesas, perritos calientes, carne, ensaladas, verduras, en abundancia, pero al ver toda esa comida mi estómago decidió llamar la atención reclamando comida.

-¿Hambre?- preguntó Edward, asentí levemente me sonrojaba –Mi estómago también protesta- y justo en eso el mencionado hizo acto de presencia haciéndonos reír.

-Pueden comenzar a comer, parece que están hambrientos- dijo burlonamente Victoria, y entonces lo perdimos, Edward y yo comenzamos a reír, después de unos minutos nos controlamos justo cuando los demás iban llegando.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó Emmett y nosotros solo nos encogimos de hombres restándole importancia, y de nuevo parecía que estábamos sincronizados- ustedes dos parecen siameses- comentó Emmett.

Todos estábamos guardando nuestras tablas cuando Emmett pregunta –Entonces Bells, las olas no eran tan buenas como las de Torquay que preferiste no honrarnos con tu presencia – su sonrisa era burlona, pero antes de poder contestar Edward decidió hacerlo por mí.

-Preferimos quedarnos a platicar y observar- justo lo que yo hubiera respondido.

-Claro, quieren aprender del mejor- dijo Emmett señalándose a sí mismo, ganándose una risa por parte de los demás.

-En realidad- comencé diciendo con la sonrisa más inocente que pude hacer o ese intente -Edward y yo estábamos observando lo que NO tenemos que hacer en el agua, ya sabes, para poder ser los mejores- terminé batiendo las pestañas "tiernamente" y ahora fue nuestro turno para reír, mientras Emmett me veía muy feo y deje de reír inmediatamente ¿lo habré ofendido?

-No debiste de haber dicho eso pequeña Bells- la sonrisa de Emmett era terrorífica.

-Sólo bromeaba- me defendí mientras Emmett se acercaba.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo en un susurro.

De repente mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso y me sentí volar por el aire hasta caer en el agua ¿Qué demonios? Cuando salí a la superficie, tosí para sacar el agua que había inundado mi garganta, y lo primero que vi fue la cara de James y Victoria estupefactas, Edward se veía preocupado, Alice y Jasper estaban tratando de contener la risa, y Rosalie se veía molesta mientras Emmett me observaba feliz, ella se acercó y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-Auch! Eso dolió Rose- dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

-Eres un bruto Emmett- me defendió Rose.

El agua de la piscina estaba cálida y era un día perfecto para nadar, lástima que tenía mucha hambre, así que nade a la orilla.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward ofreciéndome su mano para salir.

¡Todo un caballero! Me derrito.

-Sí- respondí, tomé su mano y salí de la alberca escurriendo ¡genial! Lo último que quería era quedar sólo en bañador frente a este dios griego –Gracias por el chapuzón Emmett, el agua estaba deliciosa- El aludido sólo me sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres todo un caso pequeña Bells- su sonrisa aniñada era contagiosa, pero odiaba que me llamaran pequeña.

-No lo soy- dije haciendo un puchero involuntario. Edward rio mientras pasaba una toalla por mis hombros.

-Lo eres- dijo en un susurro en mi oído, sentí mi piel erizarse por su cercanía y me desarmó, no pude contradecirlo.

Victoria nos dijo que ya podíamos comer, así que aproveche la distracción para poder quitarme la ropa mojada hasta quedar en bañador.

-Ahhh! Me encanta tu biquini- grito Alice, desviando todas las miradas hacía mi _¡Gracias Alice! _nótese el sarcasmo.

-Me gusta más lo demás- dijo en voz muy baja Edward ¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté mientras me sonrojaba por milésima vez en el día.

-Eh que, qué lindo biquini- contestó ¿Aluciné? Parece que sí.

-Eh gracias, supongo- contesté, me envolví con la toalla y me senté a comer, las chicas siguieron mis pasos y se quitaron la ropa mojada para quedar en biquini, esperaba que algún día me acostumbrara a estar rodeada de tanta belleza. Alice llevaba un biquini rosa pálido mientras que Rose uno rojo que le quedaba fantástico; me di cuenta la manera en que la miraba Emmett, parecía que sus ojos se le saldrían si la seguía viendo así, me reí en voz baja ganándome la atención de Edward, siguió mi mirada y sólo se rio al igual que yo, pero en ningún momento miró a Rose, y antes de ponerme a sobre pensar la situación me puse a comer.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero sin duda lo que más disfrute fue la compañía, los chicos bombardearon a James de preguntas sobre el Circuito Profesional y el pacientemente respondió cada una de las preguntas.

Alice y Rose se la pasaron hablando de moda y compras, al parecer Alice era un adicta a las compras, cada que hablaba del tema sus pequeños ojos brillaban de ilusión, pero de repente pareció recordar algo y su mirada se volvió triste.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté.

-Mis padres me han cancelado las tarjetas de crédito, dicen que el último mes gaste mucho y que prácticamente los deje en la quiebra- explicó con un puchero –mi madre dice que vea mi estancia aquí como una rehabilitación a mi "adicción a las compras", así que solo podré comprar cosas "básicas" y me han dado una tarjeta de débito, ¡DE DÉBITO!- exclamó exageradamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté sin entender el problema, yo también tenía una tarjeta de débito por la cuenta que abrí antes de venir aquí con todos mis ahorros, gracias a los trabajos de medio tiempo que tuve desde que tenía 17, mi papá quería ayudarme con los gastos pero no lo deje, suficiente con su apoyo para la Universidad.

-No es el fin del mundo- comentó Rose.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando vaya a la Universidad con la misma blusa por tercera ocasión? ¿O cuando lleve un vestido que pasó de moda hace dos meses? Seré un desastre total de la moda- Vaya, parece ser que yo seré un desastre total de la moda en la Universidad, la ropa que había empacado no era mucho, porque la verdad no tenía mucha, dentro de mis cosas predominaba la ropa deportiva, que es lo que más necesitaría para entrenar, y mis biquinis, que tenía cierta "adicción" porque dentro de mis posibilidades económicas compraba uno cada que podía, quizás no se podía comparar a los que tendrían Rose y Alice, pero para mí estaba bien, jamás me preocupe por la moda, o ir de compras seguido, sólo compraba cuando me hacían faltas las cosas. Ahora es cuando me daba cuenta que la ausencia de una figura materna me había afectado más de lo que pensaba, antes de profundizar el sentimiento lo almacené rápidamente en el fondo de mi cerebro.

-No le hagas caso Bella, parece que a Alice le gusta exagerar- trato de tranquilizarme Rose, algo debió de ver en mí para decirme eso.

-No exagero- grito Alice, probando el punto, ganándose la atención de todos.

-Lo haces- dijo Emmett sólo para molestarla, que por lo visto sería una de sus actividades favoritas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, te ves linda cuando lo haces- dijo Jasper, ¡aww pero que lindo!

-Gracias- contestó Alice en voz baja y un poco sonrojada, vaya creo que no soy la única que se puede sonrojar me consolé a mí misma.

Después de eso la plática se basó, al principio, en banalidades, un poco de todo, y después todos compartimos algunas experiencias, pero sin dudas James y Edward son los que más cosas tenían que contar, seguidos de Emmett que había viajado un poco por Australia haciendo surf.

La tarde paso rápidamente, esta vez Edward y yo nos unimos al grupo para hacer surf y fue muy divertido, intercambiaos algunos trucos, y tips, y pude convivir mejor con las chicas, Alice era adorable y alocada, Rose por fuera daba la impresión de ser una persona fría y calculadora pero según ella sólo era una fachada para ser tomado en cuenta y que no la juzgaran por ser rubia, y una vez que la conocías te dabas cuenta que era una gran persona de buenos sentimientos, y parecía que era capaz de tranquilizar a Alice con sus emociones explosivas y eso estaba bien ya que serían compañeras de habitación. También tuve la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a Jasper, platicar con él era bastante relajante, él era una de esas personas que saben escuchar y tenía paciencia de santo.

Al final del día Alice había declarado que las tres seríamos mejores amigas, y por alguna razón no me atreví a apostar en su contra y le creí, parecía que tener una mejor amiga o dos en este caso sería algo bueno para mí.

.

.

.

Pasaba de la medianoche y yo aún no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en mente, eran demasiados cambios y mi cerebro no podía detenerse para descansar, así que decidí dejar de dar vueltas en la cama y salí a la terraza, me senté en el balancín mirando hacia el mar, subí las piernas y las abracé mientras observaba la hermosa vista que tenía, era una noche preciosa, y podías observar las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

-¿Sin sueño?- escuché que preguntaban detrás de mí.

-Sí, ha sido un largo día, pero no he podido conciliar el sueño- contesté mientras Edward aparecía frente a mí con nada más que su pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo, quise suspirar por la vista que me ofrecía, hubiera querido tener un cámara o mi móvil para poder tomarle un fotografía y verla siempre que quisiera.

-Me pasa lo mismo- dijo mientras me observaba fijamente sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- ¡Demonios! ¿No me habré lavado bien la cara?, ¿tendré pasta dental?

-¿Qué?- desvió la mirada –No, es que…- se quedó callado unos segundos –Nada- sentí mi ceja arquearse interrogándolo –Así que, Bella Swan ¿Cuál es tu historia?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿Mi historia?- repetí.

-Sí, tu historia, yo ya te conté cómo fue que llegué a aquí- dijo.

-Pues en realidad mi historia no es tan interesante como la tuya- en realidad mi historia era un poco triste.

-Eso debería de juzgarlo yo ¿no crees?- supongo que no perdía nada contándole mi historia.

-De acuerdo- acepté – desde que tengo memoria la playa ha sido mi lugar favorito, así que cuando era pequeña Charlie me llevaba sin faltar todos los domingos- comencé a contar.

-¿Charlie?- preguntó Edward.

-Mi padre- asintió- bueno, como te decía, amo la playa, me encantan los días soleados y sentarme en la arena para observar el atardecer, así ha sido desde pequeña, pero en ese entonces odiaba meterme al mar, me daba terror, así que sólo disfrutaba ir y jugar en la arena y a la pelota con Charlie.

-Seguramente te veías adorable jugando a la pelota- comentó regalándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yo no lo hubiera definido así, era demasiado torpe, bueno aun lo soy pero el surf ayudo mucho en mi equilibrio, pero aun así sigo siendo torpe en otros deportes.

- Eso lo tendré que comprobar después- murmuró -entonces ¿cómo superaste tu miedo?- preguntó.

-Un día mientras esperaba a que se ocultará el sol, vi a alguien entrar al mar con su tabla de surf, era una mujer, antes había visto a muchos hombres surfear pero nunca a una mujer, entonces me dediqué observarla y justo en el crepúsculo la ola la envolvió y me asusté, pero un segundo después ella salió inclinada en su tabla montando la ola, esa imagen fue impactante para mí, para una niña de 10 años esa imagen fue mágica, así que en las siguientes idas a la playa siempre la buscaba y me dedicaba a observarla, ella era increíble. Un día se dio cuenta que la veía y se acercó a platicar conmigo, su nombre era Bethany, era de Hawái, se acababa de mudar, cuando vio mi interés en el surf se ofreció a enseñarme, así que le pedí permiso a Charlie, al principio le pareció una locura, pero después de rogarle por varios días se rindió y aceptó, en ese momento llamé a Bethany y esa misma tarde me llevó a comprar mi primera tabla, no me dejo pagarla con mis ahorros, dijo que era un regalo, aun la conservó. Ella me ayudó a superar mi miedo y me enseñó muchas cosas, fue una gran mujer- terminé de contarle, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.

-¿Era?- preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mí, bajo mis pies y me abrazó por los hombros.

-Murió hace 7 años- su muerte aún me dolía, en parte porque por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable – se había mudado a Melbourne para escapar de su esposo, él la maltrataba, el surf era su terapia, un domingo no se presentó a nuestra clase, la llamé a su casa y no contestó, esa noche Charlie recibió un llamado, se habían reportado por la tarde gritos bastante fuertes en una casa, cuando regresó me dijo que habían encontrado muerta a Bethany en su casa, su esposo la había encontrado y la golpeó hasta morir, él logró escapar- sentí una lágrima roda por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento mucho pequeña- besó el tope de mi cabeza y me hizo sentir mejor, me sentía segura entre sus brazos –de haber imaginado que contarme tu historia te pondría triste no te lo hubiera pedido- con su dedo limpió mi lágrima.

-No te preocupes, se supone que ya lo había superado, pero el estar aquí me puso nostálgica, porque gracias a ella es que lo logre.

-Gracias a ella, a tu talento y perseverancia- complemento él.

-Si- dije en voz baja, permanecimos varios minutos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Edward decidió seguir con la conversación.

-Tengo duda ¿Por qué tu papá recibió el llamado del incidente de la casa de Bethany?

-Mi papá es policía de Melbourne.

-Oh vaya, policía- repitió en voz baja- bueno sígueme contando,…- me alentó a continuar con la historia.

-Bueno, después de su muerte abandoné el surf por un tiempo, como luto, pero me di cuenta de que a ella no le hubiera gustado, así que seguí, todos los días después de ir a la escuela me iba a la playa y me dedicaba a observar a los demás surfistas, sus técnicas, maniobras, todo, y después lo intentaba hacer yo, y así fue como aprendí, cuando entre al instituto tuve que dividir mi tiempo entre las clases, mi trabajo de medio tiempo y el surf, y los fines de semana los dedicaba totalmente al surf, al principio Charlie me regañaba porque nunca estaba en casa pero después se resignó- reí un poco al recordar cómo era mi vida en ese entonces, - a los 17 comencé a participar en algunas competencias locales, logré posicionarme dentro de los tres primero lugares en algunas, pero en otras era un desastre total. Después me enteré de "Go surf go" e hice las pruebas pero no logré entrar, me decepcioné mucho, además de que aún no tenía la mayoría de edad, pero este año lo volví a intentar y aquí estoy- termine.

-Y doy gracias por eso- dijo sobre mi cabello, sentía como sus labios formaban una sonrisa, yo sólo me sonroje, aun no lograba entender qué es lo que pasaba entre nosotros, parecía que nos conociéramos de hace muchos años, y apenas habían pasado unas horas, me sentía cómoda con su compañía y me inspiraba mucha confianza, sólo no esperaba equivocarme con mi juicio hacía él.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello pero sin querer mis labios hicieron contacto en su piel, lo sentí estremecerse y sentí subir mi nivel de rubor.

-Lo siento- me disculpé y traté de separarme de él, pero no me dejo.

-No pasa nada- besó de nuevo mi cabeza, y decidí abrazarlo también, pase mi brazo por su cálido y desnudo abdomen mientras me acurrucaba, se sentía bien estar así y a él no parecía molestarle. -¿Qué tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Vale, pero tú primero- acepté.

-Empecemos por algo simple: ¿Color favorito?

-Verde- contesté automáticamente _¿pero qué demonios? Mi color favorito es el azul_, "sí pero sus ojos son verdes" dijo mi subconsciente.

-Interesante- dijo él -sigues.

-¿Color favorito?- copié su pregunta.

-Hasta hoy la mañana era el azul, pero ahora es el café- "Mis ojos son cafés" quería decirle- ¿Comida favorita?

-La italiana- respondí.

-La mía también- dijo, sentía su mirada fijos en mi rostro, levanté la cabeza para poder verlo y me perdí en esos profundos ojos verdes, después de unos segundos él me sonrió, reaccione sonrojándome y desvié la mirada de la suya, el sólo se rio suavemente.

Me retiré de sus brazos y me recargué en el brazo del balancín, Edward sólo negó divertido con la cabeza, dios, estaba reaccionando como niña asustada, pero es que jamás había estado con un hombre así, y menos con uno tan guapo como él, que con su sólo sonrisa me hacía querer suspirar y pegarme a él para no dejarlo ir nunca.

_¿Qué?_ Mis pensamientos comenzaban a asustarme, necesitaba relajarme y concentrarme.

Edward tomó mis piernas por la rodilla y las puso en su regazo, dejo vagar la yema de sus dedos por mi piel desnuda suavemente, sólo era un pequeño toque, pero estaba causando un desastre dentro de mí, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, se me puso la piel chinita5 y sentí como la boca se me secaba.

Al parecer pasar sus dedos por mi pierna no le era suficiente, por lo que con su otra mano tomó un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Me gusta tu cabello- dijo mientras giraba el mechón en su dedo, - es suave y huele bien.

-Gracias- contesté en voz baja –también me gusta tu cabello, es bastante singular- me encantaba su cabello, parecía suave, indomable y de un color poco común.

-¿Mi cabello?- preguntó sorprendido, -es un desastre, nunca lo he podido "domar"- rio de su chiste y su risa me hizo reír a mí, era dulce y contagiosa.

Al ver la confianza con la que seguía acariciando mi pierna y jugando con mi cabello fue que reuní el valor necesario para inclinarme hacía él y comencé a acariciar el cabello de su nuca, era tan suave.

-Eso se siente bien- aceptó en un suspiro, me gustaba la confianza que había entre ambos. –Entonces ¿cuál será tu siguiente pregunta?

-Déjame pensar- después de considerarlo un segundo pregunté -¿tienes novia?- esperé nerviosa su respuesta, por lo que mi labio inferior acabó pagando las consecuencias, no sé cómo había evitado durante todo el día estar mordiéndome el labio para controlar mis nervios, pero ahora dudaba que me pudiera detener.

-No- contestó, dejo mi cabello por un momento y liberó mi labio del ataque de mis dientes- Aun que me gusta mucho como te ves haciendo eso, debes de parar o te harás daño- solté mi labio y dejo su pulgar sobre el área dañada, lo acaricio suavemente, esa caricia hizo que sintiera como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago -Bueno, sigo yo- dejo mi labio y regresó a jugar con mi cabello- ¿Tú tienes novio?

-No- contesté inmediatamente.

-Excelente- murmuró.

Después de varias preguntas nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común además de surf, obviamente, compartíamos el gusto por la música clásica, y nuestra banda favorita era Muse, además del mismo gusto por libros, cine, pasatiempos, y hasta alergias: ambos éramos alérgicos a las nueces. Descubrí que tocaba la guitarra y el piano desde los 6 años y me habló de su familia: Carlisle, su papá, era cirujano cardiovascular y era jefe de cirugía en el Hospital Universitario de Costa Dorada, Esme, su madre, tenía su propia empresa de diseño de interiores, también resulta que tenía una hermana menor, Elizabeth, que tenía 16 años y estaba en el instituto; y yo le platique un poco sobre mi relación con Charlie y de Ángela, mi única amiga en Melbourne.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos las otras preguntas para después- comentó después de que bostezará por tercera vez.

-No, podemos continuar- no quería levantarme, estaba muy cómoda así.

-Después, ya te ves cansada- era verdad pero no quería irme a mi cama- Anda es hora de dormir.

-No quiero- dije haciendo un puchero.

-Eres adorable- acarició mi mejilla- lo siento pequeña, a mí también me encantaría seguir platicando contigo pero ya es muy tarde y en unas horas tendremos que levantarnos para nuestro primer día de entrenamiento.

-Ya te aburrí- aseguré.

-Para nada, me encanta tu compañía, pero si seguimos no te podrás despertar después- dijo.

-De acuerdo- acepté, nos levantamos y me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

-Buenas noches, que descanses pequeña- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la otra mejilla, tocó mi nariz juguetonamente.

-Igualmente- contesté hipnotizada por su cercanía y su contacto, no quise quedarme atrás, así que me pare de puntitas, me apoyé en sus hombros y deje un beso en su mandíbula, ese hombre era muy alto para mí, pero me gustaba nuestra diferencia de altura. –Descansa Edward- me sonrió por última vez y se fue a su habitación.

Y yo, yo caminé como flotando hasta caer en mi cama y me dormí pensando en él.

* * *

><p>1. La "Association of Surfing Professionals" (ASP) (en español Asociación de Surfistas Profesionales) es la organización que regula y se encarga de la celebración del ASP World Tour, los Campeonatos del Mundo de Surf.<p>

2. Quicksilver, Inc. Es una compañía Australiana especializada en la elaboración de material y ropa de surf, skate y snowbord, que es una de los principales patrocinadores dentro del circuito principal.

3. Pita o Leash (inglés) se le llama a la cuerda que va de la tabla de surf al tobillo.

4. Es un surfista profesional ganador once veces del campeonato del mundo.

5.- Es una expresión popular que se utiliza para decir que una persona tiene una reacción corporal donde el vello corporal se eriza dado un susto, una situación de miedo u horror o una sensación que nos hace emocionarnos, o bien a causa de frías temperaturas.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Tenía ya tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza y hace poco tuve el tiempo y la oportunidad para poder plasmarla, como ya lo dije al principio la idea de la escuela de surf esta inspirada en una serie Australiana, pero la trama es mía y me esta costando trabajo porque he tenido que investigar muchas cosas sobre el surf, si alguna interesada le puedo explicar bien como es el asunto aunque en el fic iré explicando poco a poco.<p>

Como se darán cuenta la locación de este fic es Australia porque se trata de surf, y para mi ese país es representativo de este deporte del cual estoy enamorada.

En este capítulo hice referencia a una tal "Bethany" se trata de una surfista increíble que los 13 años perdió un brazo debido al ataque de un tiburón pero a la fecha es una de las mejores, de hecho hicieron una película basada en su historia que se llama "_**Soul Surfer" **_quizás alguna de ustedes ya la haya visto y si no les recomiendo que la vean.

Uhm qué me falta? Oh si, abriré un grupo en facebook para publicar fotos e información, en cuento este les dejaré el link en mi perfil, además me pueden buscar en facebook como **Bethany CH.**

Y otra cosa, espero que les haya quedado un poco claro mi descripción de la casa je, he hecho un plano, porque tenía la idea en mi cabeza pero necesitaba plasmarla, así que si no se entiende mucho le tomaré un foto a mi super plano para que lo vean y entiendan cómo va.

Bueno ahora si ya es todo, espero les haya gustado y si es así le parece si me regalan un review :D

Besos!


	2. Piernas temblorosas

**SURF LOVE **

By: Bethany Cullen H.

**Summary:** Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Piernas temblorosas.<strong>

A las 6 en punto mi despertador comenzó a sonar, rodé sobre mi estómago y lo apagué de inmediato, odiaba el sonido de esa cosa. Al ser el primer día de entrenamiento hizo que me levantará rápido de la cama a pesar de haberme desvelado, pero aun así había dormido muy bien y me sentía descansada. Me calcé las pantuflas y salí de mi cuarto, hice una visita al baño para atender mis necesidades fisiológicas, me lavé la cara y los dientes y salí mucho más despierta.

Justo cuando iba saliendo del baño, Edward salía del suyo vestido sólo con su pantalón de pijama como anoche, se veía tan hermoso con su cara adormilada y sonrisa perezosa. Agradecí mentalmente que él fuera la primera persona en ver esta mañana.

Paso por mi lado diciendo "Buenos días", besó mi mejilla y entró al baño. Por acuerdo unánime se decidió que Edward y yo compartiéramos baño (el que se encuentra del lado de nuestras habitaciones), el otro baño del 2do piso lo compartirían Alice y Rose, y el baño de la tercera planta sería para Emmett y Jasper.

Cuando iba a entrar a mi habitación, salieron los demás de las suyas y dije buenos días a todos.

Me vestí rápidamente decidiéndome por un top negro deportivo a juego con un short de lycra corto, me calcé mis zapatillas deportivas, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y listo.

Baje a la cocina en busca de mi necesitada taza de café diaria para despertar al 100% y me encontré a Edward parado frente a la isla central bebiendo café, parecía que siempre éramos los primeros en llegar.

-Me has ganado de nuevo- le dije entrando a la cocina.

-Ya te revelé mi secreto- me guiño el ojo, bajo una taza para mí y me sirvió café.

-Cierto- dije recordando su "secreto": ser hombre y no compartir habitación. Esta mañana Edward vestía una playera blanca y un short deportivo negro, se veía muy guapo, pero comenzaba a sospechar que ese hombre siempre lucía así, cuando terminé con mi inspección de su vestimenta, ajum cuerpo, me di cuenta que el hacía lo mismo conmigo, me sonroje cuando note que se detenía más tiempo en mis piernas y estómago descubierto.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- Preguntó.

-Como bebé- contesté sinceramente. Esperó a que terminara de preparar mi café, un poco de crema, azúcar y listo, tomó mi mano y me guío hacia la terraza del patio, me encantaba cuando tomaba mi mano, era un agarre firme pero suave a la vez.

-Yo igual- me hizo sentarme a su lado en el sillón, en ese momento no creí que hubiera un momento tan perfecto como este: beber café con un chico guapo y con la hermosa vista del mar.

Bebimos nuestro café en un cómodo silencio, simplemente apreciando la vista que nos regalaba la naturaleza, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto. Después de unos minutos escuchamos el ruido de los demás mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Buenos días chicos- nos saludó James.

-Buenos días- contestamos.

-Los espero en 5 minutos en la playa, dense prisa- dijo en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

Edward y yo acabamos nuestro café y lo seguimos, instantes después se nos unieron los demás. Los chicos iban vestidos de forma similar a Edward: playera y short deportivo, Alice llevaba una blusa deportiva y short de lycra morados, y Rose llevaba un top como yo pero con pantalón de lycra en gris. Al parecer yo era la que iba "más ligera de ropa" pero odiaba sentir la tela en mi estómago y piernas cuando hacía ejercicio y se me pegaba por el sudor.

-Bienvenidos chicos a su primer día de entrenamiento, esta semana comenzaremos a un nivel bajo para que sus cuerpos se vayan adaptando, tendrán éstas dos semanas para acostumbrarse así que cuando comiencen las clases no vayan a la Universidad tan cansados1.

Los primeros 15 minutos del entrenamiento consistieron en hacer algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento. Después vino lo "pesado": correr algunos kilómetros en la playa, abdominales, sentadillas, relevos, carreras con obstáculos y varios ejercicios más. Cuando terminamos con la primera parte sentía que no podía dar ni un paso más, mis músculos ardían, y la respiración me fallaba, y no era la única con este problema, los únicos que se veían frescos después del ejercicio eran Edward y Emmett, y Jasper sólo se veía un poco cansado, pero las mujeres estábamos desechas.

-No puedo dar ni un paso más- aseguré dejándome caer en la arena porque sentía que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento.

-Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía- dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado.

-Y yo que creía que estaba en buena forma porque diario salía a correr- comentó Rose con una risa floja.

-Buenos chicos vayan a cambiarse, los quiero aquí de nuevo en 10 minutos en bañador y listos para entrar al agua- nos indicó James mientras juntaba el material que habíamos usado en el entrenamiento.

-Oh dios- me quejé mientras trataba de ponerme en pie de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Edward, inmediatamente asentí, tomo mis manos y me ayudo a pararme, sin que yo tuviera que hacer algún esfuerzo, pero aun así mis músculos se quejaron, se inclinó un poco hacía delante mientras me señalaba su espalda –Vamos mi pequeña koala te llevaré a tu habitación- en otra ocasión me hubiera negado rotundamente pero ahora no podía darme ese lujo, porque sentía que mis piernas cederían rápidamente provocando que cayera en mi trasero, además me derritió cuando me dijo "Mi pequeño koala" así que acepté y me subí a su espalda como pude, sostuvo mis piernas y me amarré a su pecho sin hacer mucha presión. Recé en silencio para que no me sintiera muy pesada. –Dios mujer, tienes que comer más que no pesas nada- dijo como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba, en ese momento lo adoré, sólo reí y besé su mejilla como agradecimiento, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y disfruté de su contacto y el pequeño viaje al segundo piso.

En sólo dos minutos él ya estaba dejándome en la puerta de mi habitación y seguía luciendo fresco, como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo físico.

-Listo pequeña koala- me ayudó a bajar de su espalda- ¿necesitas que te ayude con el viaje de vuelta?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- contesté seriamente. No quería sonar desesperada por su ayuda, sobre todo si esa ayuda consistía en mí arriba de su espalda, con mis manos en su fuerte pecho. Él sólo se rio y dijo que me esperaría. Emmett y Jasper siguieron el ejemplo de Edward y ayudaron a Alice y Rose, la imagen de Alice en la espalda de Emmett fue muy graciosa, porque ella era tan pequeña y él tan grande.

Edward se metió a su habitación mientras que yo entraba al mío para coger mi biquini e ir al baño para enjuagarme rápidamente el cuerpo y quitarme el sudor. Me puse mi bañador color turquesa pero olvide mí blusa y short así que tuve que salir del baño así, a medio camino me topé con mi salvador del día, su mirada viajo por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que la mía se quedó trabada en su torso desnudo, cuando salí de mi trance le sonreí tímidamente y él me la regreso con una sonrisa torcida. _¡Sexi!_

-Olvide mi blusa- dije, me siguió a mi cuarto y me vestí bajo su atenta mirada. Me puse un short negro y blusa de lycra a juego, tomé mi toalla y bajamos.

Los primeros escalones los baje lentamente y después me di por vencida y acepté de nuevo su ayuda, sólo que ahora me aferre a sus pectorales desnudos, su piel era tan suave, y no pude detener a mis dedos a acariciar un poco su piel, lo sentí estremecerse pero no me dijo nada, y se lo agradecí silenciosamente.

De nuevo fuimos los primero en llegar, cuando James me vio en la espalda de Edward se rio y dijo algo de "mejorar condición física" y yo le daba toda la razón, en casa solía hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero nunca había tenido un entrenamiento tan completo como el de hoy. Edward me dejo sobre la arena y se regresó por nuestras tablas de surf, lo bueno es que ayer las habíamos encerado.

La siguiente hora para mí fue una tortura así como también un desastre, en definitiva fue la peor sesión de surf de mi vida. Mis músculos estaban tan adoloridos que con cualquier movimiento protestaban, y no me pude mantener en pie sobre la tabla por más de unos pocos minutos y en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera logré pararme a tiempo cayendo de inmediato. Creo que no había surfeado así ni cuando estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo. Cuando salí del agua me sentía morir de vergüenza, y al parecer no fui la única, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que me sentía.

-Buenos chicos, como se dan cuenta, esto definitivamente se trata de otro nivel, poco a poco se irán acostumbrando y la sesión de hoy les parecerá cosa de nada después- dijo dando por terminada la sesión de la mañana- Será mejor que vayan a desayunar para recobrar energía.

Emmett salió disparado hacia la cocina, mientras que los demás lo seguían a una velocidad menor, yo tomé mi tabla y la guardé. Me quite la blusa y short para enjuagarme en las regaderas que estaban al lado de la piscina, necesitaba ir con calma, mis músculos ardían por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Escuché como alguien abría la regadera de al lado y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la gloriosa imagen de Edward bajo el agua, podía ver como las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su perfecto torso desnudo. Esta imagen la catalogué como la número 2 de mi "colección privada de imágenes mentales de Edward", sí, él era tan hermoso que ahora tenía una colección de imágenes mentales, y el lugar número uno era la de Edward en bañador colgando de sus finas caderas, saliendo del mar con su tabla de surf en una mano mientras que con la otra sacudía su cabello, y las gotas recorrían su hermoso cuerpo. Uf era una imagen demasiado sexi.

-Bella- escuché que me llamaba, parpadeé para salir de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta que el protagonista de mis imágenes mentales estaba frente a mí tratando de llamar mi atención. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa engreída, él sabía perfectamente que lo había estado observando.

-Eh si- conteste distraídamente, me giré para cerrar la llave del agua.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó imitando mi acción.

-En realidad no- sólo quería descansar.

-¿Aun sigues muy adolorida de las piernas?- asentí sin dudarlo –conozco una manera para que te relajes- extendió su mano hacía mí y la tomé sin pensarlo, dejó nuestras toallas en uno de los camastros y me hizo entrar a la piscina.

El agua estaba cálida y ayudó a mis pobres músculos, flotamos un rato y dimos unas cuantas vueltas a nado muy lento, eso me relajo, me hizo olvidar mi cansancio y disfrute del momento.

-¿Mejor?- me preguntó, puso sus manos en mi cintura desnuda, su toque hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-Mucho mejor- acepté.

-Bien, ahora viene la segunda parte- me alzó por la cintura y me sentó en un escalón dejando mi cuerpo sumergido en el agua de la cadera hacía abajo, llevó sus manos a mis muslos y comenzó a masajear la zona, jamás alguien me había tocado así, hizo que me sonrojara furiosamente, pero él estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que decidí relajarme y no pensar en eso, además sus dedos estaban haciendo magia en mis músculos adoloridos.

-¿Tú no estás cansado?- pregunté tratando de hacer plática.

-Ahora ya no tanto- contestó con la vista fija en mis muslos.

-Pues hace rato no lo parecías- apunté.

-Oh créeme que lo estaba, cualquiera se cansa aunque sea un poco después de dos horas y media de ejercicio- dejó mis muslos para bajar a mis pantorrillas, hizo que apoyara la planta del pie en su abdomen, y se sentían tan duros, mordí mi labio para controlar mis nervios –Pero digamos que estoy acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio diario, solía ir al gimnasio dos horas diarias, así que la primera parte del entrenamiento no fue la gran cosa para mí- Y le creí, sino de donde había sacado esos abdominales y músculos, sólo pensar en eso hizo que mordiera con más fuerza el labio Dejo mis pantorrillas y terminó con un masaje de pies y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y contener esos sonidos de placer que salían de mi boca. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí su mirada fija en mi rostro, el verde de sus ojos se veía más oscuro, tenía un aura de fiereza que me hipnotizo.

-Preciosa- susurró, y sí, me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba, necesitaba aprender a controlarme un poco más. Con una sonrisa ladeada dejo mis pies, se acercó a mí acomodándose entre mis muslos, y liberó mi labio de la tortura de mis dientes. -¿Qué tal tus músculos ahora?- preguntó acariciando mi abdomen, sus caricias me provocaron cosquillas y me reí sin poder evitarlo -¿cosquillas?- preguntó, su semblante había cambiado y ahora sus ojos brillaban de diversión, se veía tan hermoso.

-Sí- contesté riendo porque él seguía con sus dedos en mi abdomen- Y mis músculos dicen "Gracias"- dije con agradecimiento.

-De nada- golpeó suavemente mi nariz y me reí.

-Tienes dedos mágicos- solté sin pensarlo, _¡Argh Isabella debes de aprender a conectar la boca con el cerebro! _Me regañé.

-Eh ¿gracias?- ahora lucía adorable con su sonrisa tímida, -Bueno por muy cómodo que este aquí- dijo paseando ahora sus manos por mis piernas, ese hombre acabaría convirtiéndome en un charco, sus caricias me derretían. -Es mejor que salgamos y vayamos a desayunar- y para apoyar su decir mi estómago se hizo notar haciendo ruiditos de hambre, ambos reímos.

Salimos de la alberca, nos secamos rápidamente, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la cocina. Cuando entramos ya no estaban los chicos, sólo estaba Victoria y otra mujer.

-Buenos días chicos- nos saludó Victoria con una amable sonrisa, -¿No tuvieron suficiente con el entrenamiento de hoy que decidieron además nadar un rato?- preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Si- solté con un quejido –Estaba muerta pero Edward me recomendó nadar un poco para relajarme y definitivamente estoy mejor- dije volteando hacia él para agradecerle de nuevo con la mirada, él sólo me sonrió.

-Muy bien, bueno a los demás ya se las presenté, ella es Sue Clearwater- presentó a la mujer que estaba a su lado- ella nos apoyará en los quehaceres de la casa: lunes, miércoles y viernes vendrá sólo en las mañanas porque es cuando a ustedes les toca ayudar aquí y los martes, jueves y sábado vendrá de 9am a 4pm.- Sue Clearwater era una mujer de unos 40 años, de piel morena y cabello lacio y negro al igual que sus ojos, era delgada y alta, y emanaba amabilidad.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan y él es Edward Cullen- nos presenté.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Sue y Edward le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas aturdiéndola momentáneamente, al parecer no era la única que caía bajo los efectos de sus encantos, me preguntaba cómo habían reaccionado Victoria, Alice y Rose al conocerlo. –Bueno sólo ustedes faltan de desayunar, tomen asiento- dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento.

No muy cómoda, me tuve que sentar a desayunar vistiendo sólo mi biquini, en primer lugar porque prefería no hacer un viaje escaleras arriba por un poco ropa cuando apenas podía caminar bien, y segundo porque moría de hambre, pero Edward no tenía ningún problema con hacer ese viaje así que subió a dejar nuestras cosas. Cuando bajo él ya se había cambiado, y además me había traído una de sus playeras, no pude evitar que mi sonrisa creciera tanto que creí no cabría en mi cara, era tan atento conmigo, sin dudarlo me la puse y disimuladamente la olí, y sí, olía a él, a su aroma varonil y suave.

-Parece que tenemos a un caballero en casa- comentó Sue al ver el acto de Edward, al aludido se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, era adorable.

Desayunamos tranquilamente sólo escuchando la plática de Victoria y Sue sobre cosas de la casa, comí un poco de fruta, algunos panqueques y zumo de naranja, comí más de lo que acostumbraba pero también gasté demasiado energía en la mañana y necesitaba reponerme. Cuando terminamos de desayunar él recogió nuestros platos y los lavó, no me dejó mover ni un dedo hasta el momento de levantarme, me tomó de la mano y nos despedimos.

-Recuerden que hoy les toca cocinar a ustedes- nos dijo Victoria mientras salíamos de la cocina, Edward contestó con un "ok". Al estar de vacaciones en la Universidad nos dejaba las siguientes 2 horas libres antes de que tuviéramos que bajar a cocinar.

-Necesito dormir- dije en un puchero mientras subíamos las escaleras, se rio suavemente y dejo un beso en mi nariz.

El segundo piso estaba en completo silencio, creo que todos estaban dormidos, parece ser no fui la única que había acabado muerta de cansancio, aunque claro gracias a Edward me sentía mejor, pero aun así mi cuerpo suplicaba por un poco de descanso.

-¿Quieres ir a la terraza?- preguntó cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

-¿A dormir?- pregunté esperanzada, y aunque no fuera para eso sabía que aceptaría su oferta, pasar tiempo con él se estaba convirtiendo en mi segunda actividad favorita después del surf.

-Sí, podemos dormir- aceptó riendo por mi voz desesperada externando el sentir de mi cuerpo necesitado de descanso.

-De acuerdo- soltó mi mano y entro corriendo a su cuarto y regreso en un cerrar y abrir de ojos con su iPhone en la mano.

-Necesitamos una alarma- dijo a modo de explicación, volvió a tomar mi mano y pasamos a la terraza por mi cuarto, por un momento consideré la opción de cambiarme, pero deseche rápidamente la idea, me gustaba traer puesta su playera, y mi biquini ya estaba seco, así que por mí estaba bien.

Paso la enorme sombrilla de la mesa al sillón doble, para evitar que el sol nos molestará, quitamos algunos cojines y listo, él se acostó primero y me hizo acurrucarme junto a él, paso su brazo bajo mis hombros, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, mi mano en su abdomen y puse una pierna sobre la suya, –descansa pequeña- dijo besando mi cabeza, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi brazo.

Sus caricias, su calor corporal, la suave brisa y el sonido de las olas hicieron que me relajara hasta quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

Me desperté sintiendo una suave caricia en el brazo, había dormido muy bien, ahora ya me sentía descansada y feliz, al moverlo me di cuenta que no estaba acostada en mi cama, y recordé que Edward y yo nos habíamos acostado en el sillón doble de la terraza, me sonroje al percatarme que lo había usado de almohada, pero estaba tan cómoda que preferí seguir con los ojos cerrados.

-Sé que estás despierta- me dijo Edward al oído e inevitablemente sonreí como tonta al escuchar su voz –Vamos pequeña déjame ver tus hermosos ojos- con ese comentario no pude evitar abrirlos inmediatamente, tantas atenciones de su parte, sus lindas palabras, sus caricias, sentía que todo era un sueño –ahí están esos ojos hermosos- dijo.

-Hola- dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal dormiste?- dijo pasando su dedo por mi mejilla.

-Excelente- contesté sinceramente -¿Tú qué tal?- esperaba no haberlo incomodado.

-Como nunca- dijo con una sonrisa sincera –Pero desgraciadamente es momento de levantarnos porque ya casi es la 1:30 y nos toca cocinar- terminó besando mi nariz, me encantaban sus muestras de cariño.

-De acuerdo- dije haciendo una mueca mientras me levantaba, ya de pie me estire y sentí como me tronaban algunos huesos, aun me dolían las piernas pero me sentía mucho mejor. –A cocinar se ha dicho- y por primera vez fui yo la que tomé la iniciativa y agarré su mano para ayudarlo a pararse aunque era obvio que no la necesitaba, y como recompensa me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando pasamos por mi habitación me detuve para ponerme un short de mezclilla y me deje la playera de Edward, sólo le hice un nuda al final para que me viera tan grande.

-¿Qué te gustaría que preparemos para comer?- le pregunté al llegar a la cocina que esta vez estaba vacía aunque se escuchaba ruido en el despacho de James.

-Lo que quieras, la verdad es que no soy muy buen cocinero, sólo se preparar comidas sencillas pero sólo con la ayuda de Esme- aceptó con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno entonces yo me encargo de todo y su serás mi ayudante- propuse.

-Lo que tú digas- aceptó.

La despensa estaba muy bien surtida por lo que no tuvimos problemas con los ingredientes, nos decidimos por preparar filetes de pollo con crema de champiñones y verduras al vapor, algo sencillo de hacer, y mientras yo me ocupada del pollo él se ocupó de picar las verduras.

-Eres muy bueno con el cuchillo- le dije.

-Esme me enseñó- aceptó tímidamente.

-Pues hizo un muy buen trabajo.

-Pues díselo a ella- comentó juguetón.

Los siguientes 30 minutos trabajamos codo a codo, era como si tuviéramos años cocinando juntos, él anticipaba mis movimientos y me ayudaba en todo lo que le pedía, en resumen: nos complementábamos muy bien la cocina. Hicimos mucha comida, pensando en Emmett, y cuando ya casi terminábamos Victoria entro.

-Algo huele muy bien- dijo.

-Y también sabrá muy bien- aseguró Edward.

-Espero que si- dije en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Victoria decía lo mismo.

-Así será, porque Bella lo preparó- dijo en tono presumido y yo me sonroje por la confianza que demostró tenerme –además yo ayude- dijo un poco tímido ¡Adorable!

-Me alegra que trabajen bien en equipo ¿falta mucho?- preguntó

-No, sólo unos minutos en lo que están las verduras- contesté.

-De acuerdo, mientras les ayudaré a poner la mesa- entre los tres colocamos los platos, vasos y cubiertos en su lugar, y justo cuando terminábamos entro James.

-Algo huele muy bien- dijo al igual que Victoria.

-Es filetes de pollo con crema de champiñones y verduras al vapor- dijo Edward en tono orgulloso.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina seguido por Rose -muero de hambre.

-¿Cómo puedes tener hambre si comiste como por 5 personas en el desayuno?- pregunto Rose incrédula.

-¿Cómo crees que mantengo este increíble cuerpo?- preguntó besando sus bíceps –Haciendo ejercicio- respondió el mismo –así que tengo que alimentarme bien- concluyó.

-Como sea- dijo Rose quitándole importancia al mini discurso del grandote, los demás sólo nos reímos.

-Ustedes dos están haciendo costumbre eso de perderse SOLOS- dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-No nos hemos perdido- discutí- hemos estado a la vista de los demás, que ninguno haya querido unirse es otra cosa- y esa verdad, a medias, porque si nos habíamos apartado de los demás en algunas ocasiones.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir- dijo Emmett.

-Pues fue lo que dijiste- rebatí.

-No te hagas la distraída que me entendiste bien- siguió discutiéndome en broma, y claro que entendía, pero no lo admitiría –Linda playera- dijo al darse cuenta de mi vestimenta, él no podía saber que era de Edward así que no dije nada.

-Déjala en paz- dijo Edward defendiéndome de las insinuaciones de Emmett.

-Aww- dijo infantilmente –ahora Eddie te defiende- bromeó. ¿Eddie? Argh.

-No me digas Eddie.

-No le digas Eddie- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, y al darme cuenta me sonroje, y la sonrisa de Emmett incremento, cuando estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario sobre la situación, Edward se adelantó.

-No digas nada- le advirtió.

-Lo que sea Eddie.

-No le hagas caso- dijo acariciando mi brazo y cuando Emmett iba a agregar un comentario Alice entro dando brinquitos seguida de Jasper.

-Hola a todos- saludo esa pequeña bola de energía provocando la risa de todos.

Edward y yo servimos la comida y nos sentamos a comer, James y Victoria a los extremos de la mesa el primero a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha, Edward al lado de James y yo a su lado, a mi otro lado se sentó Alice, quedando junto a Victoria y en frente estaba Jasper también quedando al lado de Victoria, Emmett se sentó frente a Edward al otro lado de James, y Rose quedó entre el rubio y Emmett y frente a mí.

Nuestra comida fue un éxito, recibimos sólo buenos comentarios y Victoria me pidió la receta, al final Emmett y Rose fueron los encargados de limpiar la mesa, lavar los platos y todos los utensilios que ocupamos preparando la comida.

Alice y Jasper subieron al segundo piso porque les tocaba pasar la aspiradora, así que Edward y yo quedábamos libres por lo que decidimos ir a leer a la terraza mientras se hacían las 5 porque a esa hora teníamos la 3ra sesión de entrenamiento del día. Mientras él iba por un libro a su cuarto yo hice lo mismo y al entrar me encontré con Alice tratando de prender la aspiradora, se notaba que esa mujer jamás en su vida había utilizado una cosa así.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte asustándola.

-No te escuche entrar- dijo –pero sí, ¿podrías ayudarme?- me acerqué para explicarle como se utilizaba la aspiradora –me encanta tu cuarto- dijo paseándose por el ignorando mi explicación –Tuviste mucha suerte, tienes hasta una terraza, mientras que Rose y yo compartimos un pequeño balcón con los chicos y además tienes una hermosa vista a la playa y un armario para ti sola- dijo soñadoramente.

-Eh sí, creo que tuve suerte- supongo que si había tenido suerte, sólo había visto la habitación de los demás superficialmente cuando nos dieron el recorrido de la casa ayer pero todas se me habían hecho lindas y si tenía suerte de algo era de compartir un espacio con Edward como lo es la terraza.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Edward asomándose por la ventana que daba a la terraza, parecía que él podía leerme la mente.

-No, sólo le explicaba a Alice como usar la aspiradora- contesté bajo la atenta mirada de Alice.

-Oh, de acuerdo, te espero en el balancín- dijo mientras salía de nuestra vista.

-Ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja- comentó Alice mientras lograba prender la aspiradora.

-Pero no los somos- busqué un libro en mi escritorio, para evitar pensar en su pregunta. "Cumbres borrascosas" fue el elegido, el pobre estaba tan desgastado de tantas veces que lo había leído -¿tienes alguna duda?- pregunté señalando la aspiradora.

-Nop- contestó remarcando la "p".

-De acuerdo, estaré leyendo en la terraza- dije sintiendo la necesidad de explicarme.

Me encontré a Edward serio esperándome en el balancín, en cuanto me vio sonrió, se hizo a un lado para que me sentará en la orilla, él se recorrió hasta el otro extremo y después se acostó en mi regazo, yo sólo me quedé mirando sin saber qué hacer y esperando una explicación.

-Aquí- dijo tomando mi mano y dejándola en su cabello ¿quería que acariciara su cabello?

-¿Así?- pregunté acariciando su suave y hermoso cabello.

-Si- contestó en un suspiro –toma- me dio su libro y tomando el mío, su idea "intercambio de libros"

La siguiente media hora la pasamos así, el acostado en mi regazo leyendo mi libro y yo acariciando su cabello leyendo el suyo, mientras nos columpiaba suavemente.

Cuando se acercó la hora de bajar, Edward me dio la ropa que había usado en la mañana pero ya seca, fui a mi cuarto a cambiar y deje sobre mi cama su playera doblada. Esta vez no fuimos los primeros en llegar, Jasper y Rose ya estaban en la caseta de tablas encerando las suyas.

-Hola- saludé mientras tomaba la tabla de Edward y se la pasaba para después tomar la mía.

-Hey- dijo Jasper- tienes una muy buena tabla- le comentó a Edward, y mientras los demás aparecían ellos comenzaron una conversación bastante interesante sobre tablas captando así mi atención y la de Rose, tomé algunos consejos para cuando juntara el dinero y pudiera comprar otra tabla.

La siguiente sesión de surf fue un poco menos desastrosa que la anterior y aunque ya había descansado un poco los músculos de mis piernas aun protestaban por la actividad física, sólo esperaba adaptarme rápido al ritmo de trabajo o mi estancia aquí sería un desastre y al final ni siquiera sería una digna contrincante.

Después de dos horas de entrenamiento, esta vez hasta los chicos se veían cansados, supongo que el hacer más de 4 horas de ejercicio al día era demasiado incluso para Emmett y Edward.

Al final de la sesión James nos felicitó por haber sobrevivido al primer día y en cierta manera me sentí orgullosa de mi misma porque había logrado hacer todas y cada una de las actividades que James nos ponía a hacer.

-Yo opino que deberíamos quedarnos un rato en la alberca- dijo Rose mientras todos guardábamos nuestras tablas.

-Si- apoyo Alice entusiasmada, ella a pesar de estar cansada físicamente aun lucía emocionada con cualquier cosa que uno dijera, era increíble pero su estado de ánimo era contagioso, así que todos aceptamos la sugerencia de Rose.

Nos quitamos la ropa mojada para quedar sólo en bañador, y después de enjuagarnos nos metimos a la piscina y acabamos jugando guerritas, Alice sobre Jasper, Rose sobre Emmett y yo sobre Edward, fue bastante divertido aunque la rubia y el grandote fueron los ganadores, el único inconveniente fue que tuvimos que soportar a Emmett vanagloriándose por su victoria, al final no lo soporte y me lancé sobre él para hacerlo callar y ahí comenzó otra "guerra" pero esta vez todos nos fuimos contra Emmett.

No creí que la experiencia de entrar a GSG fuera a hacer así, en el camino hacía aquí, durante las dos horas de vuelo estaba muerta de nervios, primero por lo que implicaría entrenar como profesional y segundo porque no sabía con qué tipo de personas iba a relacionarme, y resultó que el entrenamiento era genial aunque por ser el primer día fue muy doloroso. Y estas personas que estaban aquí conmigo en la piscina eran increíbles, y además estaba Edward, con el cual había desarrollado una buena relación.

-Dios, muero de hambre- dijo Emmett terminando con nuestra "guerra de agua".

-Tú siempre tienes hambre- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya se los dije, necesito alimentarme bien para mantener este increíble cuerpo- beso sus bíceps para darle énfasis a su decir.

Mi vista fue automáticamente a sus bíceps, en realidad no eran tan grandes, pero se notaba que trabajaba mucho su cuerpo, pero sinceramente no era el tipo de hombre que me llamaba la atención.

-Es que no te enseñaron que mirar fijamente a una persona es de mala educación- dijo Emmett con sonrisa burlona. _Argh genial_, y como la mujer madura que era le saque la lengua, logrando que él se riera de mí, -puedes tocarlos si quieres- extendió sus grandes brazos mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

Pensé en contestarle con algún comentario sarcástico pero no me dio tiempo porque ya la tenía en frente, tomo mi manos y la puso en sus bíceps.

-A que son geniales- dijo pasando mi mano por sus músculos, en realidad tenía que aceptar que se sentían bien, eran suaves al tacto pero duros, me pregunté cuanto tiempo dedicaba a hacer ejercicio para poder mantenerse así.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mí aclararse la garganta, cuando volteé vi que se trataba de Edward, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada no era nada amable, retire mis manos de los brazos de Emmett y me sonroje al darme cuenta de la situación.

-Sinceramente creo que has abusado bastante de los esteroides- sonreí lo más inocente que pude, escuche la risa de los demás mientras veía el ceño fruncido del grandote.

-Eres mala-dijo con un gesto fingido de dolencia.

-Se le llama sinceridad- retrocedí hacía Edward para refugiarme en él, sentía que Emmett me haría algo en venganza.

Me escondí detrás de Edward ante la atenta mirada de todos que sonreían divertidos por la situación, excepto él, su ceño seguía fruncido, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y miraba fijamente a Emmett. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté en voz baja a su oído mientras recargaba mi mandíbula en su hombro, para eso tuve que subirme a su espalda enredando mis piernas en su cadera para abrazarlo sobre su abdomen, porque mi corta estatura no me dejaba hacerlo de otra manera, en cuanto sintió mi tacto lo sentí relajarse y descruzo sus brazos para sujetar mis piernas. No sé lo que me había impulsado a hacer eso, pero se sintió tan natural que no lo pensé mucho.

-No pasa nada- dijo de igual manera y dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla, sentí el calor subir por mi rostro pero esta vez no escondí mi rostro.

Los demás se habían quedado en completo silencio, cuando volteamos simplemente se nos quedaron viendo con un sonrisa hasta que Alice decidió hablar.

-Son tan adorables- dijo, y esta vez inmediatamente escondí mi rostro en la espalda de Edward, y sólo lo sentí temblar mientras reía en voz baja.

-Ella es adorable- dijo Edward, lo sentí acariciar mis piernas suavemente y me estremecí logrando que él volviera a reír.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Emmett se había quedado muy tranquilo, levanté la cabeza buscándolo, y él sólo estaba junto a los demás observándonos con el ceño fruncido, su expresión era una de esas que pones cuando tu cerebro está concentrado tratando de resolver un enigma o problema muy complicado.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?– Comenzó a preguntar pero se calló enseguida –no entiendo- dijo moviendo su cabeza varias veces de lado a lado -¿Ustedes se conocían de antes?- pregunto al final.

-No- contestamos Edward y yo al unísono, y esta vez sólo me reí al igual que él por la coincidencia.

-Pues no entiendo- volvió a decir Emmett.

-No hay nada que entender- dijo Jasper –Salgamos para poder cenar.

Y esa fue la palabra mágica para que Emmett olvidara su "problema existencial" y recobrara su humor, fue el primero en salir de la piscina, seguido de Alice, Rose y Jasper, Edward y yo nos quedamos unos minutos más en la misma posición.

-No me quiero salir- dije, estaba tan cómoda así –pero creo si no salimos ya quedaremos como pasas- dije al observar como las plantas de mis pies comenzaban a arrugarse feamente, ugh!

-De acuerdo pasita- dijo Edward y nos sacó de la alberca.

¡Dios, nos sacó! A ambos, al mismo tiempo, yo aún sobre su espalda, ¿cómo pudo hacer eso sin sufrir un accidente?

-Listo pasita- soltó mis piernas asegurándose que éstas se apoyaran bien en el suelo y quite mis manos de su abdomen, ¡tan bien que estaban ahí!

Mientras lo demás iban directamente a la cocina nosotros decidimos ir a darnos una ducha para ponernos ropa seca, primero me duche yo y luego Edward.

Me vestí con mi pijama de pantalón rosa palo a cuadros y blusa gris sin mangas, me seque el cabello bien para trenzármelo, cuando salí de mi cuarto, él aún seguía en el suyo, así que me arme de valor y toqué su puerta, cuando escuche un "pase" abrí la puerta y sentí mi mandíbula tocar el piso…

…La belleza de ese hombre debería ser ilegal, era tan perfecto que me daba miedo tocarlo y que se esfumara como un sueño: Edward estaba junto a su armario en nada más que una pequeña toalla blanca colgando en sus caderas, mientras buscaba ropa en su armario, su cabello aún estaba mojado y las gotas caían a su perfecto cuerpo recorriendo sus pectorales, abdomen, terminando su recorrido en su deliciosa V marcada y perdiéndose debajo de la toalla. Bueno creo que esta sería la imagen mental número 3 de mi colección, o la 2, necesitaba analizar cada una de las imágenes para decidir cuál era mejor.

-Sabes que Emmett tiene razón y es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente- su voz me saco de mi ensoñación mientras sentía mi cara calentarse.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja mordiendo mi labio inferior, creo que hubiera sido mejor esperarlo fuera.

_¿Y perderte esa perfecta imagen_? Me pregunto mi subconsciente.

Lo escuche reírse suavemente mientras sacaba lo que parecía su pijama.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos si quieres- me guiño el ojo, pero mis manos actuaron por voluntad propia y tape mis ojos inmediatamente porque estaba segura que mi corazón no soportaría ver lo que escondía esa toalla, sería demasiado, además de que nunca había visto a un hombre así en vivo. Escuche su risa al mismo tiempo que escuche su toalla caer. –Listo- dijo después de unos segundos, abrí los ojos y lo encontré frente a mí con una sonrisa coqueta, podía ver la diversión en sus ojos, y mi sonrojo aún estaba presente en mi rostro, se acercó a mí, con su dedo acarició mi mejilla y dejaba un beso casto en la punta de mi nariz, -de verdad eres adorable- ladeo su cabeza y se me quedo viendo mientras mis dientes seguían torturando mi labio, extendió de nuevo su mano hacía mi cara para liberar mi pobre labio, mantuvo su mirada en mis labios, y cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos decidió jugar con mi trenza –Me gusta tu cabello así.

Baje la vista porque tenerlo así frente a mí me resultaba demasiado después de haberlo visto casi desnudo, se había vestido con un pantalón de pijama negro y una playera manga corta blanca resaltando así sus músculos, e inevitablemente mordí mi labio de nuevo, pero él de nuevo lo libero suavemente.

Decidí dejar vagar mis ojos por su habitación para evitar mirarlo antes de que me diera un ataque. Y por primera vez observe bien su habitación. Esta estaba decorada en tonos grises, su cama estaba en una esquina, al igual que la mía, al parecer las cabeceras estaban a la misma altura, al lado había un escritorio, el armario estaba en la pared donde estaba la puerta y en la otra pared estaba un sillón blanco, teníamos el mismo modelo de muebles sólo en diferentes colores, su puerta a la terraza estaba en la esquina derecha, y también tenía dos ventanas, una que daba al patio delantero y la otra igual que la mía sobre la cama que daba a la terraza, era una habitación muy linda.

-Linda habitación- señale.

-Supongo- dijo el encogiendo sus hombros, en señal de "Me da igual".

-Bajemos a cenar- necesitaba salir de aquí y respirar tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo- se rio al ver mi pobre técnica de escape pero no dijo nada, se separó de mí y bajamos a la cocina.

De acuerdo a la reglas que nos había explicado Victoria, Sue se haría cargo todos los días del desayuno y de la comida 3 días y nosotros ayudaríamos los otros 3 días, de la cena cada quien era responsable de lo que comía.

Cuando entramos a la cocina sólo estaban Jasper y Alice que estaban sentados en la isla muy juntos platicando en voz baja mientras comían cereal, Alice se había puesto un vestido sobre el biquini y él seguía sólo en bañador.

-¿Por qué ustedes no comen con nosotros?- preguntó Jasper cuando noto nuestra presencia.

-Lo hicimos- dije refiriéndome a la comida que nosotros habíamos preparado.

-Me refiero a que en el desayuno ustedes se quedaron en la alberca y para la cena huyeron hacia arriba- explicó.

-No huimos- nos defendí –necesitaba una ducha caliente y ponerme ropa seca- señale mi pijama.

-Y para el desayuno no teníamos tanta hambre y le recomendé a Bella una manera de que relajara los músculos- explicó Edward.

-¿De verdad no se conocían de otro lugar?- preguntó Alice con gesto de interés levantándose de su silla para lavar su plato.

-No- contesté revisando el refrigerador para buscar que cenar.

-Es extraña la manera en que complementaron tan rápido- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa sincera, sabía que él no lo decía por molestar como lo haría Emmett, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario, por lo que fingí seguir buscando algo que comer.

-Es muy tierno verlos juntos- señalo Alice.

Escuche la suave risa de Edward pero no dijo nada, y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que seguí su ejemplo y sólo me reí mientras sacaba unos huevos para hacer unos omelettes.

-¿Omelettes?- le pregunté a Edward, él acepto, así que saqué jamón y queso, cuando sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, es como si Edward y yo hiciéramos todo junto, es decir, apenas era el segundo día en la casa y casi no nos habíamos separado, sólo para dormir, cambiarnos, bañarnos y en el entrenamiento y hasta en eso hicimos algunos ejercicios en pareja, él hacía cosas por mi sin preguntar o esperar algo a cambio y yo hacía lo mismo por él sin pensarlo. -¿Alguno quiere?- pregunté tratando de tapar mi desliz.

-No, gracias- contestó Alice –El cereal es suficiente para mí.

-Creo que yo si aceptaré tu oferta- dijo Jasper, -la verdad aún tengo hambre pero no soy muy bueno en la cocina, creo que de todos sólo tú eres la que cocina, así que te agradeceré que me enseñes a preparar omelettes- pidió un poco tímido. Bueno, parecía que no sólo estaba conviviendo con gente de belleza superior a la media sino que además eran gente de una posición económica muy alta que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer algo tan básico como cocinar, y no lo decía sólo decir, si no que ellos ya habían insinuado antes a cómo estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

-De acuerdo- acepté, Alice decidió quedarse para ver si podía aprender algo, según ella "no servía para esas cosas", me preguntaba cómo le harían cuando les tocara cocinar, sólo esperaba que mi estómago no pagara las consecuencias.

Les enseñé lo básico: desde partir un huevo, batir y cocinarlo, hasta la manera de voltearlo y agregar el queso y el jamón, Edward sabía preparar omelettes así que me ayudó, mientras yo les enseñaba a los demás él hacía los nuestros.

-Necesito comer algo más que cereal- dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina justo cuando estábamos sirviendo los omelettes –Comida- grito viendo nuestros platos.

-¿Quieres?- le ofrecí,

-Sí- no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando mi plato había desaparecido de mis manos para aparecer en el comedor y ser devorado por Emmett.

-Hey, esa era la cena de Bella- dijo molesto Edward a mi lado.

-Ella me la ofreció- contestó Emmett con la boca llena.

-Pero no es la forma de tomarla- dijo Jasper.

-Lo siento- parecía real la disculpa de Emmett, y aunque no me hubiera importado darle mi cena y hacer más, su actitud me había molestado, respiré profundo y lo deje ir. Me di la vuelta para volver a sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador que Edward había guardado para volver a prepararme la cena.

-Deja eso, toma el mío y yo preparo otro para mí- dijo Edward quitándome las cosas de la mano mientras me empujaba a su silla para que me sentara.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo- dije tratando de pararme pero no pude porque cuando lo intenté el me empujó de regreso a la silla.

-Déjame hacerlo- pidió con su bella sonrisa y no pude negarme.

-Eh no, yo lo haré- Jasper le dio su plato a Edward – sirve que practico- me guiño el ojo, -ustedes coman- dio por finalizada la conversación.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Alice.

Nos sentamos a cenar en la isla de la cocina mientras observábamos cocinar a Jasper y a Alice, y más que nada para evitar que incendiaran la cocina. Así que mientras Alice picaba un poco de jamón y queso, Jasper partía los huevos con mucho cuidado, los batió y los vacío a la sartén, volteó el huevo lentamente agrego los ingredientes y listo.

-Creo que me quedó bien- nos mostró su omelette en el plato y sinceramente se veía muy bien.

-Eso se ve muy bien Jazz- el "Jazz" salió de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Me gusta "Jazz"- dijo Alice.

-Seh, suena bien- comentó Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

-Hey, ¿por qué a él le pones un sobrenombre?- me preguntó Edward con un tierno puchero, me dieron ganas de besarlo. _¿Besarlo? Oh dios Isabella aterriza mujer, _me dije a mí misma_._

-Hey yo te llamé Eddie y casi me matan- dijo Emmett para participar en la conversación, al parecer ya había terminado de comer.

-Eddie suena aniñado- dije yo.

-No es mi culpa que se llame Edward- se defendió.

-Me gusta Ed- dije ignorando a Emmett y mirando a Edward para ver su reacción.

-Se nota- dijo en voz baja el ignorado, y me sonroje levemente por el comentario.

-Me gusta- dijo Edward.

-Jazz y Ed- aplaudió Alice dando brinquitos.

Después de eso Jazz, Ed y yo terminamos de cenar con la compañía de Alice, y Emmett se retiró, platicamos tranquilamente, Alice nos contó sobre Newcastle y sus amigos y se quejó de nuevo del "castigo" de sus padres, y esta vez yo decidí no opinar, Edward puso cara de no entender el problema y Jasper sólo se rio, en pocas palabras sólo dejamos que se "desahogara".

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 9, al no tener escuela, teníamos mucho tiempo libre en el día, y a pesar de estar cansados físicamente por el entrenamiento no teníamos sueño, en parte por haber podido descansar un poco a mediodía, así que optamos por ver una película y por sugerencia mía elegimos "Chasing Mavericks"2, la cual era una de mis películas favoritas y más cuando el trama se basaba en la vida de un surfista.

Nos instalamos en la sala de televisión-billar que estaba junto al comedor, mientras Alice preparaba palomitas, Jasper se encargó de avisarle a Emmett y Rose pero ellos decidieron no unírsenos, además aprovechó para ponerse una playera. Jasper y Alice se acomodaron en el sillón de dos plazas y Edward y yo nos acomodamos en el de 3, él se sentó en la orilla para que yo pudiera acostarme en su regazo, su idea no mía, y así el poder jugar con los mechones de mi cabello el cuál había soltado de la trenza.

Sin importar las veces que haya visto la película siempre terminaba lagrimeando, pero siempre la había visto sola, así que estaba tratando de detener las lágrimas que había acumulado, pero éstas insistían en salir. Sentí la mano de Edward detenerse de acariciar mi cabello para ahora acariciar mi rostro hasta que tomó mi mentón sutilmente para girarlo y verme a los ojos, me sonrió dulcemente e hizo que me levantara para sentarme a su lado y abrazarme, me acurruque a su lado apoyando la cabeza en pecho, cuando levante un poco la vista vi que Alice estaba igual que yo, tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas, y Jasper sostenía su mano para animarla.

-Tranquila pequeña- me dijo Edward y dejó un beso en la tope de mi cabeza.

Sus gestos, sus palabras y su atención hacía mí me encantaban, pero también me confundían, porque lo conocía desde hace apenas 1 día y unas cuantas horas, así que no sabía casi nada él, ¿Será así siempre con las mujeres? De las tres sólo a mí me había tratado así, con Alice y Rose sólo había cruzado palabra en las conversaciones de grupo y no había mostrado interés hacía ellas. O quizás le pasó lo que a mí con él, que me atrapó con su encanto y fue como algo a primera vista, pero yo no tenía ningún encanto, sólo era una chica más. Sabía que si él seguía comportándose así conmigo terminaría sintiendo algo por él, si no es que ya sentía algo. Uff mi cabeza daba vueltas con todos estos pensamientos, no sabía que pensar de nuestra "relación" ¿éramos amigos? ¿Trataba así a todas sus amigas?

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Eh si ¿por qué?

-Porque hace 5 minutos que se acabó la película y tú no te has movido, -¿Qué? Cuando enfoque la vista vi que ni Alice ni Jasper estaban en el otro sillón, -no es que me moleste tenerte así- aclaró.

-Lo siento, perdida en mis pensamientos- ofrecí como disculpa.

Levanté la cabeza para poder verlo, sus ojos conectaron inmediatamente con los míos mientras su dedo recorría mi cara con una suave caricia, sentía como si pudiera leer a través de su mirada, como si pudiera expresarse transparentemente conmigo. Cuando sus dedos llegaron a mis labios los acarició desviando su mirada hacía ellos, y en ese momento por segunda ocasión en el día quise besarlo, resistí la tentación de morderme el labio y desvié mis ojos a sus labios, vi su lengua salir de su boca para pasar la punta lentamente por su labio inferior intensificando así mis ganas de besarlo, de saber qué se sentiría posar mis labios sobre los suyos aunque sea unos segundos.

_Sería mi primer beso, quería que Edward fuera mi primer beso._

Ese pensamiento me hizo reaccionar, desvié la mirada de sus labios a sus ojos de nuevo logrando que él desviara la suya a la mía también. Sin pensarlo dos veces lleve mi mano a su cabello para acariciarlo, y pensar que hace apenas unas cuantas horas que toque su cabello por primera vez, UNAS HORAS, todo lo que pasaba o hacía con él en estos momentos me recordaba que lo conocía de hace prácticamente nada, pero no lo sentía así.

-Siento como si te conociera de hace mucho tiempo- expresé mis pensamientos – Y no sólo de ayer.

-Me pasa lo mismo- sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello ahora. –No sé qué me hiciste preciosa, hay algo en ti que me cautivo desde que te vi ayer- ¿De verdad? Sus palabras me sorprendieron.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté tontamente.

-Sí, de verdad- me sonrió – y cuando me escuchaste sin juzgarme y me aconsejaste me di cuenta de la gran persona que eres- su dedo rozó suavemente mi labio inferior.

-Tú también eres una gran persona- dije.

-Y eres muy hermosa- me sonroje inevitablemente, -te ves tan adorable cuando te sonrojas- no pude sostenerle la mirada y agache la cabeza –Hey, no lo hagas, déjame verte por favor- no pude negarle su petición y levante la cabeza de nuevo – ¿Me creerías si te dijera que nunca había conocido a un mujer tan hermosa como tú?

_¡Madre de todo lo sagrado!_ Estaba soñando, no pude evitar y me pellizque en el brazo, y sí dolió.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertido.

-Nunca alguien me había dicho eso, así que pensé que era un sueño- acepte.

-Pues no lo es pequeña- besó la punta de mi nariz –Y si no te lo han dicho yo creo que es porque los intimidabas con tu belleza- me guiñó el ojo _¿Cómo podía decirme esas cosas?_

-Tú eres muy guapo también- dije lo primero que había pensado de él, sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojo levemente.

La intensidad de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me hipnotizaba, sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendida en sus brazos y eso no era bueno para mí.

Nuestro momento terminó cuando escuchamos ruido en la cocina, me separé de él cuando escuche la voz de James. En ese momento me di cuenta que yo no había venido a esta escuela para tener una relación o enamorarme, había venido a entrenar para poder competir por un lugar en el Circuito Profesional, no podía desviar mi atención y concentración hacía otra cosa o persona, necesita enfocarme sólo en el surf y en segundo plano en mis estudios, no tendría tiempo para otra cosa.

-Me voy a dormir- le dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente, no me espere a que él me contestara, dije buenas noches a James y Victoria que estaban en la cocina y me fui rápidamente en mi habitación.

Cuando me acosté en mi cama me di cuenta que había cometido un error.

_¿Qué hiciste Isabella?_

* * *

><p>1.- Las clases en la Universidad de Queensland el primer ciclo comienza en febrero y termina en junio, el segundo ciclo comienza en julio y termina en noviembre<p>

2.- Es una película Americana del año 2012 basada en la vida de Jay Moriarity, surfista, quien ganó su reputación cuando después de un intenso entrenamiento físico y mental con su mentor y amigo cercano Frosty Hesson, surfeó Mavericks (olas gigantes) en Half Moon Bay en California, con sólo 16 años de edad.

* * *

><p>Hola! He decidido actualizar antes, ya tenía listo este capi desde hace días, y espero que les guste. ¿Qué piensan? A veces siento que las cosas van muy rápido, pero cuando me senté a escribir así fue como mi mente lo plasmó, y no lo veo de otra manera, lo de ellos es una cosa de "A primera vista". Se vale dejar alguna sugerencia. ¿A alguna le gusta este deporte? A mi me encanta pero trataré de escribirlo muy light para que nunca se pierda :)<p>

Disculpen si ven alguna falta "horrográfica" pero me he leído el texto como 5 veces y corregí lo que vi pero ya saben después de leerlo tantas veces se te pasan detalles, lo que me lleva a que ANDO EN BUSCA DE UNA BETA, si alguien sabe como funciona eso les agradecería que me informen.

Agradezco a esas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme saber tu opinión :) de verdad que se siente bien cuando alguien te dice que le ha gustado la historia.

Tratare de actualizar seguido, por lo pronto serán los viernes.

No sean malitas y dejen su opinión.

Besos


	3. Altos y bajos

**SURF LOVE **

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Altos y bajos<strong>

Al día siguiente me levanté con menos ánimos que el día anterior, no había podido dormir bien por estar dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Edward la noche anterior, y sobre la mierda que había llenado mi cabeza después de nuestro momento, no entendía nada, no sabía que me había pasado.

Necesitaba darme prisa porque sólo tenía 10 minutos para bajar a entrenar, me cambie rápidamente, el día de hoy el entrenamiento sería en la piscina por lo que me puse un bañador completo negro, con líneas grises y rosas, un short negro, me hice una coleta, tomé mi toalla, hice una visita rápida al baño, baje lo más rápido que pude ya que mis músculos aun no querían cooperar por el intenso ejercicio de ayer.

Por el tiempo no pude tomar mi taza diaria de café por lo que tendría que arreglármelas así. Cuando llegue al patio ya todos estaban haciendo calentamiento por lo que me incorporé, dije buenos días a todos y me concentré en el entrenamiento sin mirar o poner atención en nada más.

La primera sesión de hoy me costó mucho trabajo, las mujeres primero comenzamos haciendo spinning mientras los hombres ocupaban la piscina y después intercambiaos lugares, me encantaba nadar pero mi rendimiento era muy pobre porque apenas estaba acostumbrando a mis músculos a trabajar al ritmo que necesitaba James que lo hiciéramos.

En varias ocasiones sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí pero no me permití pensar en eso, sólo necesitaba ocupar mi mente en otra cosa. Al terminar la primera parte, seguimos con la sesión de surf, y ya que todos estábamos en bañador no necesitas irnos a cambiar, la primera parte fueron ejercicios en piso para que James pudiera corregirnos errores de postura. Cuando fue momento de entrar al agua me pidió que me quedara al final para platicar conmigo, en ese momento sentí que mi mañana sería un asco, porque desde que había visto surfear a los demás me había dado cuenta que yo era la que tenía menos experiencia técnica de todos.

Como pude termine la sesión de surf. Me estaba desatando la pita cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí y ya me imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Hola- dijo Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa, me odie por hacerlo sentirse así conmigo cuando él no tenía la culpa de que mi mente en ese momento fuera un desastre –Podemos hablar- me pidió, justo cuando le iba a responder James me llamó.

-Tengo que hablar James- y por segunda ocasión me fui antes de darle siquiera la oportunidad de que me pudiera responder.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa James?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Relájate Bella- dijo con voz tranquila –no pasa nada grave, sólo necesito hablar contigo sobre tu postura.

El problema resultó ser mi trasero, bueno eso fue lo que insinuó ya que no pudo decírmelo con todas sus letras, al parecer era un poco grande _¿Bromeaba? _Ese era un chiste muy cruel, pero según él necesitaba trabajar en mi parado para buscar un mejor balance en mi técnica. Trabajamos unos minutos y me dio algunos consejos, con los cuales tendría que estar trabajando por mi cuenta.

Antes de ir a desayunar preferí ir a cambiarme, me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa básica blanca de mangas cortas, cuando entre a la cocina ya todos estaban desayunando, las mujeres en el desayunador y los hombres en la mesa, me serví un poco de fruta y me senté con las chicas.

Simplemente me dediqué a comer mientras escuchaba la plática de ellas, no estaba de ánimos para integrarme, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y apenas llevaba 3 días en la casa, por una parte mi situación con Edward y por el otro lado las palabras de James, era un asco surfeando.

Mi apetito murió rápidamente y sólo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo jugando con la comida, me sentí mal porque odiaba desperdiciar la comida, así que mejor guarde lo que me quedaba de fruta para comerla después. Me despedí escuetamente de todos y me encerré en mi habitación.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme de Edward, quizás si tenía suerte hasta al día siguiente que nos tocaba ordenar la cocina después de la hora de la comida.

Tres días habían pasado y extrañaba a mi papá, necesitaba hablar con él, me sentía rara, ya que ninguno de los dos éramos personas que pudiéramos expresar nuestros sentimientos, a pesar de que sólo éramos nosotros dos, pero él siempre ha estado ahí para mí y lo necesitaba. Me di cuenta en ese momento que de cierta manera era "la nena de papá".

Necesitaba hablar con él y por desgracia mi móvil había muerto antes de venirme así que estaba incomunicada, sin muchas ganas me levante de mi cama y antes de salir de mi habitación revise que el pasillo estuviera desierto porque no quería toparme con nadie.

Con el pasillo despejado baje lo más rápido que pude, considerando lo cansada que estaba desde ayer, tuve suerte y la cocina estaba vacía, así que use el teléfono de ahí.

-Hola- su voz me tranquilizo.

-Hola papá- salude.

-Bella hija, ¿cómo estás?- su voz sonaba relajada.

-Bien, el lugar es increíble.

-Me alegro, estaba preocupado por ti, ayer marqué y me contestó una tal Sue, me dijo que estaban entrenando.

-No me dijeron nada- ayer pude haber hablado con mi padre.

-No quise interrumpirte dije que luego marcaría pero no deje mensaje- así era Charlie, nunca quería molestar o interrumpir a nadie.

-Oh de acuerdo, entonces cuéntame que ha pasado- platicamos alrededor de 10 minutos y esos minutos fueron mucho tiempo para Charlie. Él era de esas personas que no hablaban mucho a menos que se tratará de deportes, entonces ahí si no había poder humano que le hiciera callar y guardar su opinión.

Cuando corte la llamada me sentía mucho mejor, definitivamente necesitaba desesperadamente algo que me conectara con lo que me era conocido.

La playa. La playa era algo conocido para mí, era mi lugar.

.

.

.

El sábado llegó muy rápido, la semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había decidido enfocarme en el surf para evitar pensar en otras cosas. Después de la última sesión siempre me quedaba un poco para practicar mi postura, aun no lo lograba ya que James siempre me la corregía, y eso comenzaba a desesperarme, porque por más que practicaba no lo lograba.

Cuando no estaba practicando me iba a la habitación de las chicas, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas, pero extrañaba otra compañía. Al principio les extraño que quisiera estar con ellas, me preguntaron por cierto chico de ojos verdes pero yo sólo me encogía de hombros restándole importancia y cambiaba de tema. Después de su tercer intento se dieron por vencidas y me integraron a sus actividades, que para nada eran de mis gustos, hablar de ropa, zapatos, hacer la pedicura o manicura era, sinceramente, lo último de lo que me gustaba hablar o hacer, pero en esa semana me pintaron las uñas de 5 colores diferentes, ¡_una tortura!_

El tema de la hora de la comida fue otro punto: Sue resultó ser una excelente cocinera y amé la comida de los martes y jueves, pero los otros días fueron un desastre, Jasper trato de cocinar pasta pero se le paso y quedo chiclosa, aunque la salsa no estaba nada mal, al final acabaron pidiendo pizza porque nadie se pudo comer eso. Con Rose y Emmett fue lo mismo, según la rubia él era un desastre en la cocina por lo que sólo lo dejo ayudar con cosas mínimas, pero ella tampoco era muy buena por lo que el resultado no fue muy bueno, y acabamos pidiendo comida china.

Logré realizar las tareas domésticas que me tocaban en compañía de Edward sin tener que tener que decir mucho, sólo las necesarias. Sabía que mi actitud era de niña malcriada pero no sabía cómo llevar la situación.

Nuestras actividades ese día por ser sábado terminaban a las 11, ya que sólo teníamos dos sesiones de entrenamiento, la primera en la piscina y la segunda de surf, cuando James dio por terminado el entrenamiento todos fueron a desayunar pero yo no tenía hambre. Me fui a mi cuarto a cambiar porque no me gustaba mucho usar bañadores de una pieza pero para entrenar estaban bien. Me lo cambie por uno de dos piezas, escogí uno azul de líneas de diferentes tonos de azul y verde, me puse un vestido corto amarillo de manga tres cuartos holgado.

Salí de la casa, tome mi tabla de nuevo, necesitaba mi momento de paz, deje mi vestido en uno de los camastros, ate la pita a mi tobillo y entre al agua, cuando me subí a la tabla y comencé a remar mar adentro fue que sentí mi cuerpo relajarse y comencé a respirar con tranquilidad.

Una vez ya alejada de la orilla me detuve y me senté en la tabla. Y ahí estaba yo simplemente observando el mar, relajando mi mente para tratar de entender lo que me había pasado, y entonces después de unos minutos llego a mí ese pensamiento, entendí…

…Estaba asustada, aterrada, muerta de miedo.

Todos los cambios que había sufrido mi vida en estos días eran más que motivo suficiente para sentirme así, por un lado me aleje de mi hogar y de Charlie para convivir con gente que no conocía en una ciudad igual de desconocida para mí. Las personas resultaron ser genial pero mi cerebro no había comprendido la magnitud de todo. Y luego estaba Edward, que dentro de estos pocos días se había convertido en alguien importante para mí, disfrutaba de sus atenciones, de sus caricias, de su compañía y prácticamente no lo conocía. No sabía si él era así con todas las chicas, si mi inocencia y falta de experiencia me hacían ver cosas donde no las había o quizás malinterpretaba sus acciones. No lo sabía y eso me frustraba.

_¿Qué es lo que quería de mí?_

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, además lo consideraba un tipo maduro y con conciencia como para darse cuenta que ambos estábamos aquí por una razón y que estaríamos conviviendo un año, necesitaba confiar en que pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien.

Y de nuevo llegaba ese pensamiento como piedra a la cabeza, _recuerda tu objetivo de estar aquí Isabella_: _SURF +ENTRENAMIENTO =CIRCUITO PROFESIONAL._

Una parte de mi cerebro no dejaba ir esa idea, pero otra me decía que no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Me deje caer hacia atrás sobre la tabla en desesperación, mis piernas quedaron sumergidas en el agua, mientras tapaba mi ojos con mi brazo para protegerme del sol.

Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más lenta y los párpados comenzaron a pesarme, por más que trataba no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sabía que era una pésima idea quedarme dormida aquí, pero no tenía la energía suficiente como para levantarme, la actividad física de la mañana comenzaba a pasarme la factura.

-No creo que sea buena idea tomar una siesta aquí, aunque sería algo novedoso- había estado tan concentrada en mí que no escuche que alguien se había acercado.

-Lo sé- contesté escuetamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé.

Sentí como el agua fría golpeo mí cara e inmediatamente me hizo reaccionar, me levante tan rápido que estuve a punto de caer de mi tabla, pero él me sujeto impidiéndolo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, y sabía que no sólo se refería a esto.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- agradecí su ayuda y su presencia, parecía tener un radar para hacer acto de presencia siempre que lo necesitaba sin que yo me diera cuenta, porque cuando él estaba junto a mí parecía que todo mejoraba.

Me gire para verlo y sólo quise suspirar y quedarme ahí para verlo por horas, Edward era tan guapo, estaba junto a mi sentado en su tabla observándome fijamente mientras movía sus largas piernas sumergidas en el agua, no llevaba playera por lo que podía ver sus perfecto torso y sus fuerte brazos.

-Lo siento- ahora fui yo la que se disculpó, sabía que me había comportado como una niña, necesitaba mi espacio pero no había sabido manejar la situación, en vez de haberle dicho las cosas de frente había huido como una cobarde.

-No entiendo que paso- dijo, acomodo su tabla de tal manera que seguía a mi lado pero de frente a mí.

-Me asuste- confesé.

-¿De mí?- tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Sus manos eran tan grandes, suaves y sus dedos eran largos y mis manos eran tan pequeñas en comparación.

-De todo- aun no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos, concentré mi mirada en nuestras manos unidas, y me gustó esa imagen.

-Mi intención nunca fue asustarte- susurró –Es sólo que… ya te lo dije, desde que te vi hubo algo en ti que me llamaba, no podía apartar mis ojos de ti, y cuando hablamos en la playa me cautivo tu forma de ser, me escuchaste desinteresadamente, me diste tu sincera opinión, no sé, lo siento, es sólo que no me pude contener ante tu presencia... nunca me había pasado algo así… eres tan diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido… lo siento- eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

-Yo… no es tu culpa, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones- sentía los nervios recorrer mi cuerpo, fije la mirada en la nada, sólo necesitaba no verlo a los ojos o sabía que perdería el hilo de mis pensamientos. –Todo es tan nuevo para mí: la ciudad, la casa, las demás personas, tú, tus atenciones –termine en un suspiro.

-¿Ninguno de tus exnovios te trataron así?- su curiosidad hizo sonrojarme por completo.

-Nunca he tenido novio- confesé en voz baja.

-¿Nunca?- su voz sonaba sorprendida.

-No- repetí – y sinceramente cuando decidí venir aquí en lo último que pensé fue que encontraría a alguien que me gustara, todo era acerca del surf- dije rápidamente y al final mi lengua se fue de más, _vaya forma de confesarle que te gusta Isabella, bravo!_

-Lo entiendo, sé que tu objetivo aquí y el de todos es entrenar para competir al final por un lugar en el Cir… ¿qué?- estaba tan avergonzada por mi confesión tan abrupta que tenía la mi barbilla pegada a mi pecho para evitar verlo. -¿Bella?- dijo mi nombre con tanta ternura que sentí mi corazón hincharse de emoción. Mis dientes atacaron furiosos mis labios en nervios- No hagas eso pequeña- me regañó con dulzura, liberó mi labio y tomando mi mandíbula me hizo mirarlo –No tienes idea de lo que me provocas cada que haces eso- su mirada era tan intensa _¿Lo provocaba?_ Incline mi cabeza hacia mi hombro en modo de pregunta –no tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que eres, creo que no te ves con claridad, lo que un simple gesto tuyo me provoca, cada que muerdes tu labio me dan ganas de besarte- confesó, _oh dios,_ sentí mi respiración atascarse en mi garganta, mi boca se secó y sentí que los ojos se me saldrían.

-¿Te parezco hermosa?- pregunté con una sonrisa boba.

-Preciosa, hermosa, bella, encantadora, no encuentro una palabra para definir tu belleza- me sonroje como jamás lo había hecho antes en toda mi vida- y no sólo hablo de tu belleza exterior sino que por dentro me has demostrado ser una hermosa persona.

Sabía que antes ya me había dicho hermosa, pero mi cerebro nunca lo tomó enserio hasta ahora, se veía la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Creo que tienes un serio problema, tienes que ir al oftalmólogo- de verdad que pensaba que tenía que hacerse un chequeo, pero a él mi comentario sólo le hizo gracia. Su risa era tan hermosa.

-La que necesita un chequeo eres tú- soltó una de mis manos para pasar el dorso de sus dedos por mi mejilla como una suave caricia, mordí mi labio como acto instintivo –por favor no hagas eso a menos que quieras cargar con las consecuencias- dijo con voz ronca.

_Dios, él quería besarme. ¡Por favor bésame!_

Mis dientes en vez de soltar mi labio lo mordieron más fuerte, sabía que si seguía así podría lastimarme y me saldría sangre, pero mis nervios estaba a flor de piel, no podía evitarlo.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero besarte- dijo acercándose todo lo que nuestra posición y tablas nos permitía. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi nuca y su otra mano se fue directo a mi cintura desnuda. Su tacto ahí logro erizarme la piel –no tienes idea de todas las veces que he tenido que detenerme para no hacerlo- sentía su respiración en mi boca, estábamos frente a frente, nariz con nariz, y yo sólo quería gritarle que me besara.

-Bésame- le pedí con voz ahogada. Cerré mis ojos, ya no lo soportaba.

Acerco sus labios a mi mejilla y lo sentí sonreír mientras dejaba un suave beso ahí, después besó la comisura de mi boca para finalmente besarme en los labios. Al principio sólo fue como una caricia, después presiono un poco más nuestros labios y no pude evitar suspirar, fue tan delicado, ¡_FUE MI PRIMER BESO!_

Se separó un poco de mí y abrí los ojos sólo para verlo mirarme fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y me transmitían tanto, cuando se acercó de nuevo a mi cerré de nuevo los ojos y me deje llevar, sentí sus manos en mi rostro mientras posaba de nuevo sus labios en los míos, esta vez los movió suavemente y me sentí en el cielo, fue un beso delicado. No sabía qué hacer, al principio sólo me había quedado quieta disfrutando de su roce, y después algo en mí se activó y comencé a mover mis labios a la par de los suyos. Sentí como el calor invadía mi cuerpo, necesitaba hacer algo con mis manos así que las lleve a su cabello y jugué con el, nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire para respirar.

-Dios- dijo dejando caer su frente en el hueco de mi cuello y dejo un beso ahí, me estremecí con ese acto y recordé nuestra primera noche cuando sin querer había hecho lo mismo.

Subió por mi cuello recorriéndolo con su nariz, sentía su respiración en mi piel. Cuando llego de nuevo a mi boca no lo soporte más y acerque nuestras bocas en otro beso, esta vez la punta de su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y sin pensarlo abrí mi boca para darle paso. Ese beso fue increíble, antes pensaba que eso era asqueroso, pero ahora mi yo del presente le decía a mi yo del pasado: ¡_cállate! _Como nunca había besado a alguien mas no tenía un punto de referencia pero estaba segura que Edward besaba como los dioses.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, ya que mis pulmones lo exigían, _malditos pulmones, malditas necesidades humanas, _ gruñí internamente.

-Por favor no vuelvas a alejarme de ti, no sé qué me has hecho pero no quiero estar lejos de ti- dijo como en ruego.

-No quiero alejarme de ti- confesé.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que lo vi sonreír y por consecuencias también yo lo hice, sentía que estaba soñando, todo era muy hermoso para ser real, _ÉL era muy hermoso._

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté, necesitaba saber qué haríamos, desconocía si había alguna regla en GSG que prohibiera relaciones entre compañeros o algo así.

-Quiero que nos conozcamos, quiero salir contigo, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero que todos sepan que estás conmigo- _oh madre de todo lo hermoso, _este hombre era un sueño.

-Yo también quiero eso- acepté en voz baja mordiendo mi labio.

Libero mi labio y sin previo aviso me besó y eso me encantó, estaba pensando seriamente en morderme más seguido el labio si esas serían las consecuencias.

Su boca era como un regalo de los dioses.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, platicamos de muchas cosas y cada poco él se acercaba y me robaba un beso.

El sol estaba en su máximo punto y entonces recordé que estábamos a la vista de todos, aunque no muy cerca de la orilla, estábamos en medio del mar, y aunque el oleaje estaba muy tranquilo creo que ya habíamos abusado mucho de la suerte.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté cuando vi que traía reloj

-La 1- oh mierda, tanto tiempo habíamos estado aquí, con él el tiempo se me pasado tan rápido –creo que es momento de regresar, ¿una ola?- preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Una ola- acepte.

Logramos montar una ola cada uno, me cedió la primera a mí y luego el monto la siguiente, montar una ola después de lo que había pasado se sentía como la gloria. Salimos del agua tomados de la mano, me gustó tanto eso. Cuando dejamos nuestras tablas en la caseta me volteo rápidamente, me acerco a él tomándome de la cadera y me besó, y yo lo acepte feliz, lleve mis manos a sus hombros para darme soporte mientras me levantaba en la punta de mis pies para evitar que se agachara mucho. Cuando sintió que me elevaba sentí su sonrisa en el beso, y me pego totalmente a su pecho, sentir su piel contra mi piel desnuda envío como miles de descargas por mi cuerpo y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, logrando que él me besara con más fuerza.

Nos separamos en busca de aire y desde ese momento no pude borrar la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro, nos secamos lo mejor que pudimos y me puse de nuevo mi vestido.

-Me gustan tus biquinis- comentó guiñándome el ojo, logró que me ruborizara y en vez de contestarle con palabras lo hice con un golpe en su abdomen, en su duro y terso abdomen.

_DIOS._

-¿Qué? Soy sincero- su sonrisa me desarmó -¿Te parece si te invito a comer fuera?- preguntó cuando llegamos a mi habitación, lo invité a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá, me senté de lado con las piernas en su regazo mientras las acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Cómo una cita?- sabía que en cualquier momento haría que mi labio sangraría si seguía mordiéndolo así.

-Como una cita- dijo con sonrisa deslumbrante, separo mi labio de mis dientes y me beso suavemente. – y podríamos hacer algo de turismo si quieres, te llevaré a unos lugares que te encantaran- aseguró.

¿Turismo? Sí.

-Me encanta la idea ¿Qué tanto conoces Brisbane?- mi cabeza se ladeo, era como algo que siempre hacía cuando cuestionaba.

-Bastante- contestó, toco mi nariz, un gesto que me daba cuenta se estaba haciendo muy común en él hacía mí -bueno ¿quieres ducharte primero?- preguntó mientras tomaba mis piernas para bajarlas de su regazo y poder levantarse.

20 minutos después ya me había duchado y me vestí con un vestido blanco con figuras en café, rojo y verde menta, de tirantes finos, flojo hasta medio muslo y con un cinto muy delgado café en la cintura, me puse unas sandalias también café. Deje mi cabello suelto, no estaba acostumbrada a usar maquillaje pero tomando en cuenta que tendría una cita con Edward, mi primera cita, lo considere, me puse un poco gloss y rímel, guarde en una pequeña cartera/bolsa unos cuentos billetes.

El clima en Australia en verano a veces era insoportable por lo que siempre aprovechaba para usar short o vestidos, odiaba la sensación de usar pantalones cuando hacía calor.1

Estaba terminando de cepillarme el cabello cuando escuche que tocaban y después Edward entraba con toda la confianza del mundo, se veía muy guapo, estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos blancos que le llegaban a la rodilla dejando a la vista sus poderosas piernas, una playera tipo polo azul rey que se adhería a su bien formado cuerpo, y llevaba colgado sus lente Ray Ban, _sexi, _eso me recordó que tenía que llevar los míos.

-Estás preciosa- sentí su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, haciendo lo mismo que yo hice con él. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude evitar sonreír, se acercó a mí abrazándome por la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo y besarme. Sus labios sobre los míos era el cielo, sentía su lengua recorrer toda mi boca, la mía entro en acción y sentí mis piernas debilitarse, me agarre de sus brazos mientras me pegaba más a él, si es que era posible, y me paraba de puntitas.

-¿Lista?- preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Aja- contesté aun en trance por su beso, él sólo se rio. Antes de soltarme dejó un beso en la punta de mi nariz y salimos de mi habitación tomados de la mano.

-¿Y ustedes a dónde van?- pregunto Emmett cuando nos encontramos en la escalera.

-A comer- contestó Ed, pero la atención de Emm estaba en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Uhm, ok, hemos pensado en ir a cenar y después ir a los bolos en la noche, ya saben para celebrar nuestra primera semana aquí- nos comentó, Edward me miró como esperando mi opinión, yo sólo acepte con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Edward -nos avisan a dónde y a qué hora- dijo jalando mi manos para seguir bajando las escaleras.

-Pues no sabemos, no conocemos, tú eres el que vive cerca así que qué nos recomiendas- le preguntó.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí antes de las 8?- dijo Ed, Emmett aceptó e intercambiaron sus número por cualquier cosa. Le avisamos a Victoria que saldríamos. No recordaba que Edward había venido a Brisbane en auto, por lo que me sorprendió cuando entramos al garaje y me empujaba hacía un hermoso auto plateado.

-Bonito carro- dije mientras me abría la puerta como el caballero que era, el bonito auto resultó ser un volvo S60 según me dijo él.

Durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante Edward mantuvo su mano izquierda sobre mi muslo, en todo momento estuvimos platicando y no hubo ningún silencio incómodo, y eso me gustaba, parecía que siempre teníamos tema de conversación.

Comimos en un hermoso restaurante Italiano, cada uno ordeno platillos diferentes pero acabamos compartiendo la comida y el postre, fue la mejor comida de una primera cita que podría haber deseado.

El destino elegido por él para hacer turismo fue "Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary", el cual es considerado unos de los "10 mejores zoológicos del mundo", es la reserva de koalas más grande del mundo con más de 130 koalas. Eso me recordó al primer día de entrenamiento cuando no podía mover ni un músculo y el me llevó en su espalda y se refirió a mí como "su pequeña koala", sus detalles estaba acabando conmigo, era tan dulce.

Durante todo el recorrido fuimos tomados de la mano o me abrazaba pero nunca se alejaba de mí a menos que fuera necesario, me animaba a que participara en la diferentes actividades del zoológico y a veces el participaba conmigo. Me tomó una foto abrazando a un adorable koala e hice que también me dejara tomarle una, me compró un helado y no me dejo gastar ni un centavo.

Si alguien me preguntara cómo me gustaría que fuera mi primera cita sin duda describiría esta cita.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?- preguntó mientras salíamos del zoológico.

-No lo sé- contesté abrazándolo por la cintura mientras él me regresaba el gesto, nuestra diferencia de estaturas hacía que el abrazo fuese perfecto, encajábamos muy bien, como piezas de rompecabezas, además me gustaba enterrar mi rostro en su pecho porque olía tan bien. -No tengo idea de que podamos hacer, por mi sólo podríamos ir a tomar algo o irnos a sentar a algún parque.

-Me encanta su sencillez- besó mi mejilla mientras me guiaba al carro.

La siguiente parada fue "El Jardín Botánico" que estaba a la orilla del río de Brisbane, quedé enamorada de la belleza del lugar, caminamos hasta que me cansé recorriendo el parque y maravillándome con todo lo que veía.

-Con cada minuto que pasa, más me convenzo de que eres la chica perfecta para mí- dijo cuándo nos sentamos a descansar porque mis pies ya no soportaban dar un paso más, sobra decir que me sonroje ganándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. –Me encantan cuando te sonrojas- dijo besándome la mejilla.

-Tú también eres el chico perfecto y no sólo para mí- y sí, durante nuestro recorrido en el zoológico atrapé a unas cuantas mujeres comiéndoselo con la mirada pero él no les prestaba atención y por eso no dije nada, y en el Jardín fue lo mismo. No creí que fuera una mujer celosa pero al parecer si lo era. Cuando lo vi de nuevo tenía la ceja arqueada y su mirada era divertida. –No digas nada- le advertí.

-Aunque suene muy precipitado quiero que sepas que desde que te vi por primera vez me haz hechizado y sólo tengo ojos para ti- dijo en voz baja a mi oído, sentí mi piel erizarse, pero me dejo pensando en lo que dijo, pensé en Rose, nunca vi que se interesara en ella o en Alice y vaya que ellas eran mujeres muy hermosas. Así que con esa confesión me emocione y no pude evitar besarlo para que supiera que apreciaba enormemente su confesión.

Nos quedamos un buen rato ahí sentados y abrazados observando a nuestro alrededor. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, tenía el mejilla pegada a su pecho y podía escuchar con toda claridad el sonido de su corazón y me pareció uno de los sonidos más lindos del mundo.

El sonido del iPhone de Edward fue el encargado de romper nuestra tranquilidad.

-Hola mamá- contestó, _¡su mamá!_ Esa palabra hizo que tratara de alejarme de él para que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad, pero cuando lo intenté él no me dejo, reforzó su abrazo en mi cintura. –Estoy bien, ha sido una muy buena e increíble semana- besó el tope de mi cabeza y decidí dejarlo y relajarme de nuevo en mi postura anterior pero esta vez deje un beso su pecho en el lugar donde está su corazón, lo sentí suspirar, no supe si fue por mi acto o por algo que le había dicho su madre. –No he tenido mucho tiempo, hemos tenido entrenamiento diario y acabo muerto de cansancio- eso sonó a una muy pobre excusa. –Te prometo que en cuanto me acomodé con el entrenamiento y la Universidad te llamaré para decirte cuando puedo ir de visita- suerte la suya que fácilmente podía ir a visitar a su familia –De acuerdo, saludos a papá y besos para ti y Liz- terminó la llamada.

-Seguro te han de extrañar mucho- comenté.

-Sí, mi mamá es todo un caso, si cuanto estuve de viaje, recibía 3 llamadas suyas a la semana, y siempre que llegaba a una ciudad nueva tenía que avisarle- me contó.

-Es bueno tener una madre que se preocupe por ti- dije antes de pensarlo, definitivamente estos días me habían puesto nostálgica.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- estaba segura de que se trataría su pregunta, pero si queríamos conocernos bien para tratar de tener una relación tenía que ser sincera con él, así que sólo asentí. -¿Por qué nunca has mencionado a tu mamá?- solté el aire que no me había dado cuenta retenía en mis pulmones, el tema de mi madre era un tema delicado pero se trataba d Edward y confiaba en él.

-Cuando tenía 1 año mis padres se divorciaron, al parecer Reneé era muy joven para casarse y no podía con esa responsabilidad- comencé a contarle sin moverme de mi lugar, estaba muy cómoda así, sentía sus caricias en mi espalda y en la pierna –así que un día ella simplemente se enfadó de la situación agarró nuestras cosas y nos fuimos lejos. Al mes ella conoció a alguien y yo sobraba en sus planes así que regresamos a Melbourne. Charlie estaba trabajando y no tuvo el valor para buscarlo y entregarme personalmente a él así que me dejo con una vecina y ella se fue con su nuevo novio- siempre que pensaba en ella sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho, mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi respiración se aceleraba, aun con el paso del tiempo me entristecía saber que fui un estorbo para mi madre pero más me enfurecía la manera en que me había dejado, Edward debió sentir la tensión de mi cuerpo porque me acercó más a su cuerpo y me abrazo, dejando dulces besos en mi frente. -Mientras salían de la ciudad tuvieron un accidente, el chofer de un tráiler iba manejando ebrio y se pasó un semáforo en rojo, chocó con el carro en el que iba mi madre, el tráiler impacto de su lado y murió en el instante- terminé.

-Lo siento pequeña- besó mi frente, y con ese simple gesto sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, sabía que tenía que dejar eso en el pasado pero aún no lo lograba.

-¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada- dije recalcando lo obvio.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta verte sufrir y menos saber que lo has hecho durante mucho tiempo- _¿Este hombre era real?_

-No puedo evitarlo, sigo sin entender porque me abandonó de esa manera- sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. –Estaba pequeña por lo que yo no entendía nada, Charlie al principio sólo me decía que mi mamá ya no estaría con nosotros. Después los rumores comenzaron a llegarme y tuve que enfrentar a mi papá para que me dijera la verdad.

-Tranquila pequeña- no pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, me trate de alejar de él para evitar mojar su playera pero no me dejo, sólo me abrazo más fuerte.

Cuando logré tranquilizarme decidimos regresar a la casa para ver a los demás y seguir con lo planeado, el camino de vuelta fue en completo silencio y me sentía fatal por haber arruinado así la cita, todo había sido tan perfecto.

-Lo siento- dije en un susurró cuando íbamos llegando.

-¿Qué hermosa?- preguntó sin entender sobre qué me disculpaba.

-Por arruinar nuestra cita y también tú playera.

-La playera no importa, pero ¿Nuestra cita se arruino?– preguntó haciéndose el desentendido -¿En qué momento?

-Ya lo sabes- contesté vagamente.

-No lo sé- dijo –en todo caso fui yo el que lo arruino haciendo ese tipo de preguntas.

-Tú no arruinaste nada- dije de inmediato.

-Esta cita no se arruino Bella, si hemos hecho todo esto es porque queremos conocernos y esta es una manera de hacerlo, sólo lamento haberte hecho recordar algo que aun te duele, lo último que quiero que hagas es sufrir hermosa- para ese momento Edward ya se había estacionado fuera de la casa, por lo que se volteó hacía mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus grandes manos –de verdad lo siento- se acercó a mí para besarme, no lo había hecho como en una hora y ya extrañaba sus labios.

-Ninguno tiene culpa alguna- dije cuando nos separamos -¿De acuerdo?- pregunté.

-De acuerdo- me besó por última vez para bajarse del auto y antes de que siquiera intentara abrir la puerta por mi cuenta él ya estaba abriéndola por mí.

-Hemos llegado señorita- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, no pude evitar reírme y sonreír por sus maneras de hacerme olvidar un mal rato, acepté su mano y cuando pase por su lado me detuve y parándome sobre las puntas de mis pies deje un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-¿De qué?- preguntó arqueando la ceja.

-Ya sabes- dije en voz baja –con los chicos, ¿qué les diremos que somos?- ¿podría besarlo en frente de ellos o nos comportaremos como antes?… _que enredo._

-No sé, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?- me gustaba cuando jugaba con algún mechón de mi cabello, bueno creo que ha quedado claro que casi todo lo que él hacía me gustaba.

-Creo que es mejor que esperemos, todo ha sido muy rápido- no sé porque demonios dije eso cuando lo único que quería era decírselos a todos para que supieran que este hombre ya no estaría disponible, pero me daba miedo involucrar a más gente y que todo reventara en la cara. -¿podemos mantener esto entre nosotros?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras, pero que sepas que por mí le diría a todos que me encantas y que ya no estás disponible- dijo en un susurró a mi oído, me estremecí por su cercanía.

-Lo sé, quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero prefiero mantenerlo entre nosotros por un tiempo- confesé.

-De acuerdo preciosa, entonces creo que será mejor que haga esto porque no sé cuándo pueda volver a hacerlo- y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería me abrazo por la cintura y me alzó para poder besarme, su fuerza me habría sorprendido pero ya me había cargado antes, además, tener a un hombre como él besándote de verdad hacia que una perdiera todo pensamiento racional.

Sus besos me dejaban en el limbo, todo pensamiento huía de mí y mis huesos se hacían gelatina, me sujete a su cuello mientras dejaba que me besara como quisiera y yo sólo trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

Después de varios besos por fin nos pudimos separar y me dejo en el piso de nuevo, al parecer habíamos llegado un poco temprano porque las chicas aun no estaban listas, subí a mi habitación para agarrar una chaqueta por cualquier cosa, y cuando baje de nuevo me encontré con los chicos platicando tranquilamente, pero mi mirada se encontró rápidamente con la de Edward que se había cambiado. Ahora vestía un pantalón vaquero oscuro y una camisa de manga larga negra, me encantaba como se veía el negro en su piel porque el contrataste resultaba glorioso. A los demás sólo los salude escuetamente, definitivamente necesitaba mejorar mi técnica de "ser discreta".

No pasó mucho antes de que Rose y Alice bajaran y de nuevo mi autoestima sufrió una pérdida de 100 puntos si es que era posible. Ambas se veían radiantes, Alice llevaba un vestido de tirantes finos de escote corazón con falda amplia color coral y el top blanco con unas zapatillas muy altas blancas, mientras que Rose vestía algo similar sólo que su vestido no tenía tirantes y era mucho más corto, su top era color tinto mientras la falta era negra y calzaba unas hermosas zapatillas tintas, ambas iban perfectamente maquilladas y peinadas. A su lado definitivamente no había punto de comparación.

Consideré por un momento subir a cambiarme rápidamente pero no tenía sentido ya que seguiría sin estar a la altura de su belleza. Según Alice mi vestido le encantaba pero me hizo subir a ponerme unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón de ella que increíblemente calzaba del mismo número que yo. Según ella no podía ir a un bar de sandalias, definitivamente yo no sabía nada de moda.

Cuando bajamos de nuevo me sentía un poco mejor, aunque no se me daba muy bien caminar con tacones hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuando Edward me vio le dio una mirada significativa a mis piernas, creo que se veían mejor ya que con esa altura extra estas se veían más largas, pero aun así me sentía encoger ante su belleza. Yo sólo trate de hacerme invisible sin participar en la conversación que surgió sobre a qué lugar iríamos, al final no supe que decisión se tomó, sólo me deje guiar por Edward de nuevo al auto. Jasper, Rose y Alice se irían con Emmett, ya que él también había venido en carro desde Hobart, _madre de dios, ¿_quién maneja desde Hobart cuando existe avión?, habrán sido como 3 días de camino contando uno que otro descanso.

El camino hasta el restaurante lo hice en silencio excepto por los pocos monosílabos que salieron de mi boca como respuesta a una que otra pregunta que me hacía Edward tratando de iniciar una conversación conmigo, me sentí mal por él pero no encontraba el ánimo como para hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada.

-De acuerdo ¿qué pasa?- preguntó cuando nos estacionamos fuera de lo que al parecer era un bar.

-¿Aquí es?- desvié su pregunta, trate de salir del auto pero él me lo impidió sujetándome del otro brazo.

-¿Qué pasa? No entiendo, todo estaba bien, ¿he hecho algo que te ha molestado?- su voz era tan suave y su tono me hizo sentir fatal por mi comportamiento, él no tenía la culpa de mis inseguridades.

-No, tú no has hecho nada, no pasa nada, salgamos ¿de acuerdo?- intente salir de nuevo pero otra vez él lo impidió.

Emmett tocó la ventanilla de Edward pero este les dijo que se adelantaran, y sin hacer preguntas entraron al lugar.

-Por favor dime- insistió.

-No pasa nada- dije, me acerqué a él y deje un corto beso en sus labios, aproveche esa distracción para poder bajar del auto, pero en menos de 5 segundos él ya estaba a mi lado guiándome a la entrada al bar.

Ubique a los chicos y nos dirigimos hacia ellos y justo cuando me senté Ed se sentó a mi lado y me dijo en voz baja al oído "Y para que lo sepas tu eres la mujer más hermosa del lugar y me encantan como se ven tus piernas en esas zapatillas" y eso sin duda hizo mi noche mucho mejor, decidí dejar a un lado mis inseguridades y disfrutar del momento.

El bar resultó ser un lugar pequeño pero con mucho ambiente, la música que sonaba era rock de los 80. Estaba casi lleno pero por suerte los chicos habían podido encontrar un mesa grande para los 6.

-¿Qué les sirvo para tomar?- pregunto el mesero mirando solamente a las chicas, _maleducado._

-¿Qué quieres tomar pequeña?- me preguntó Edward pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Uhm, quiero un refresco de limón- pedí.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Bells? Después de esta gran semana salimos a celebrar y tú quieres tomar refresco- me regañó Emmett.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté sin entender.

-Déjala Emmett- me defendió Ed.

-Aguafiestas- dijo el grandote- Yo quiero una cerveza- Jasper y Edward también pidieron cerveza y las chicas pidieron un daiquiri de fresa.

Ya con nuestra bebida en mano Emmett decidió que deberíamos hacer un brindis.

-Bridemos- dijo –brindemos por ser los mejores entre 300 y haber entrado a "Go Surf Go".

-Y por habernos conocido- siguió Alice.

-Por el comienzo de una gran amistad- dijo Rose.

-Por el que será el mejor año de nuestras vidas- complemento Jasper.

-Por el destino- dijo Edward mirándome.

-Por el surf- termine.

-Salud- dijimos todos.

Sentía que no podía mantenerme alejada de Edward y me daba cuenta que la opción de mantenerlo sólo para nosotros no había sido tan buena idea, porque aunque él me tenía abrazada por lo hombros me moría de ganas de acurrucarme en su pecho o besarlo, pero no, porque tuve la fantástica idea de mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo.

La voz de Axel Rose se filtraba por las bocinas y sentí mi piel electrizarse ante el sonido de la guitarra, amaba esa voz y sus solos de guitarra, mi mano comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música sin poder evitarlo.

-Vamos a bailar- chilló Alice, cuando quise decirle que nadie estaba bailando volteé y me di cuenta que la pista estaba llena de gente.

Sin poder hacer nada nos arrastró a Rose y a mí a la pista. Me gustaba bailar pero odiaba hacerlo en público, normalmente bailaba cuando estaba sola en casa, pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar por el ritmo de la música. Comencé a balancear mis caderas mientras movía mis manos por el aire sin importarme los demás o cómo me vería, tanto el surf como el baile eran mi vía de escape y amaba hacerlo.

Pero por más absorta que estuviera en la música era imposible no sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mí, me gire hacía él y le baile, sabía que era mala idea si queríamos mantener lo de nosotros en secreto pero no me importó, le baile. Con mis dedos le hice una seña para que se uniera mí, sin dudarlo dos segundos le dio un trago su cerveza y se unió a mí.

Me gire dándole la espalda mientras me pegaba a su pecho, sentí sus manos en mi cadera mientras nos movíamos en sincronía, la magia del sonido de la guitarra me hizo desinhibirme un poco, me deje llevar, cuando me canse de darle la espalda me gire y lo abrace por el cuello.

Él me sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida que me mataba y sus ojos brillaban de placer. Sin importarme quien nos pudiera ver me levanté en la punta de mis pies, aunque los tacones nos daban cierta ventaja aun así apenas le llegaba a la altura de la boca, lo besé, pero no fue un beso suave como los que nos habíamos dado hasta el momento, sino que fue un beso un poco salvaje. Nuestros labios se movían con rudeza, su lengua invadió mi boca, y gemí encantada, nuestras lenguas libraban una batalla que feliz perdería, sentí sus manos bajar lentamente hasta mi cadera y un poco más hasta el inicio de mi trasero, mis manos jugaban ansiosas con su cabello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero sí sé que habían pasado ya varias canciones. Cuando la respiración comenzaba a fallarnos nos separamos en busca de aire fresco, pero sus labios jamás dejaron mi piel, sentía como besaba mi cuello y me estremecí de placer, no sabía que un beso ahí pudiera sentirse así de bien. Él siguió su recorrido con besos por todo mi cuello, sentí su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo mordió suavemente para después chuparlo, _dios,_ no pude evitar gemir de satisfacción, en ese momento dejo mi oreja para volver a besarme.

-Creo que me he perdido de algo- dijo alguien a nuestro lado, pero yo estaba tan concentrada besando a Edward que no me importó, seguí en mi tarea de morder sus labios mientras él hacía lo mismo. –Quietos muchachos- dijo la misma voz.

Esta vez Edward decidió hacerle caso a esa molesta voz por lo que nos separó. La molesta voz pertenecía a Emmett que bailaba a nuestro lado con una rubia que no era Rose. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer cuando me di cuenta de la situación, creo que me había dejado llevar un poco.

_¿Un poco?_

-Cállate Emmett- decidí atacar en vez de sólo refugiarme en Ed para evitar que sus burlas se extendieran mucho.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Emmett. Yo seguía pegada a Edward, es decir, si ya nos había visto cuál era el punto de separarme de él y decir "esto no es lo que parece". Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

-Ella aceptó que lo intentáramos- contestó Edward, su sonrisa era tan bella, se veía feliz, y yo era feliz por eso. No podía creer que alguien como él pudiera ser feliz conmigo, pero al parecer así eran las cosas.

-Pues vaya que lo intentan arduamente- siguieron las bromas, pero no iba a dejarme, claro que no.

-¿Envidia?- pregunte arqueando la ceja mientras señalaba con la cabeza el lugar dónde estaba Rose bailando con un rubio muy guapo, no tanto como Edward pero estaba bien el muchacho.

Desde el primer día que vi como Emmett veía a Rose supe que al grandote le gustaba la rubia y lo comprobé durante la semana, en los entrenamientos cuando creía que nadie lo veía él la miraba con mucha ternura, sus ojos brillaban por ella, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Emmett haciéndose el tonto.

-Envidia- confirme. Edward se rio suavemente mientras nos hacía dejar la pista, tenía mucha sed. Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa ya estaban ahí Jasper y Alice, estaban sentados muy juntos mientras platican, al parecer la conversación era muy buena porque no se dieron cuenta cuando llegamos.

En la mesa sólo había cerveza, y mi sed era tanta que no me importo y me tomé una, no supe de quién, pero casi me la acabe de un sólo trago.

-Hey tranquila- dijo Edward cuando me vio casi terminarme la cerveza. Nunca en mi vida había tomado alcohol y creo que no fue buena idea haber tomado así. Me sentí mareada al poco tiempo y mejor me pidió un vaso de agua de inmediato.

-Wow, me mareé- dije como si no fuera obvio.

-Poco a poco nena- me regaño Edward, pero cuando lo escuche llamarme "nena" algo dentro de mí se encendió, me mordí el labio mientras me giraba hacía él, su mirada era divertida, pero cuando vio lo que hacía su ojos fueron directo a mi boca y lo perdimos.

No sabía qué demonios me estaba pasando, no entendía mi desinhibición pero por lo mismo no lo pensé dos veces y me senté de lado sobre su regazo y nos besamos hasta cansarnos, sentía una de sus manos acariciando mis piernas haciendo que mi piel se erizara, su otra mano estaba en mi nuca, y las mías estaba acariciando su pecho.

Esta vez fue el mesero el que nos interrumpió tosiendo mientras dejaba el agua frente a mí, sus ojos estaba sobre mis piernas y eso no me gusto, pero Edward también se dio cuenta porque bajo mi vestido ya que se había recorrido hacia arriba por sus caricias.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alice frente a nosotros.

-Bien, al diablo la idea de mantener esto para nosotros- dije en voz baja logrando que Edward se riera, lo vi mal pero el sólo rio más, mordí mi labio con desesperación y lo escuche gruñir, _eso fue sexi_, _muy sexi._ Sentí cuando presiono más fuerte la piel de mi mulso y ahora fue mi turno, para evitar gemir frente a nuestros amigos escondí mi rostro en su cuello, él se estremeció con mi contacto. Me sentí poderosa, cómo era posible que un simple gesto mío podía tener ese efecto en él.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta- insistió Alice.

-Lo estamos intentando, vamos a salir y veremos qué pasa- fue mi turno de contestar mientras salía de mi refugio.

-¿De verdad?- chilló Alice –Me alegro que ya hayan resuelto lo que sea que estaba entre los dos.

-Diría que es un poco rápido- comenzó Jasper –pero se notó que fue algo de "a primera vista", así que felicidades- terminó.

-Gracias- contestamos los dos.

Y sí, lo nuestro fue una cosa de "A primera vista", me gire hacía Edward, no podía creer que la gran suerte que tenía por haber conocido a alguien como él, y más suerte todavía que él se fijara en mí.

Cuando vio que no decía nada me arqueo la ceja, me sonroje porque sólo me había quedado ahí como boba mirándolo, pero es que eran tan hermoso que no podía evitarlo. Encogí los hombros y deje un suave beso en su mejilla ganándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Cuando quise bajarme de su regazo él no me dejo, así que me quedé, además a los demás no parecía importarles y yo estaba muy cómoda así.

El resto de la noche la pasamos genial, decidí volver a probar suerte con la cerveza después de haberme tomado el agua, pero esta vez bajo la supervisión de Edward y sólo de a pequeños sorbos. Emmett regresó a la mesa sólo y Rose lo hizo al poco tiempo después.

-Tengo hambre- dije en un puchero, sentía mi estómago protestar por la falta de alimento.

-¿Qué quieres cenar princesa?- me preguntó Edward al oído, no pude evitar suspirar ante como me dijo.

-Se ven tan lindos- comentó Alice, me sonroje, pero estaba vez pude contenerme además de que mi hambre era más fuerte.

-Quiero una hamburguesa grande con papas- sólo de imaginarme la hamburguesa hizo que mi boca se aguara, relamí mis labios con la punta de mi lengua. Sentí la mirada de Edward en mi boca, pero yo sólo le sonreí, fue una gran sonrisa, porque estaba feliz, la cual él me correspondió.

-De acuerdo- llamó al mesero para hacer el pedido, todos aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo, Edward pidió lo mismo que yo mientras que Rose y Alice pedían un ensalada César, Jasper una orden de alitas de pollo picantes y Emmett un bistec. Cuando la cena llegó me baje del regazo de Ed, aunque este se quejó no le quedo de otra que dejarme bajar.

-¿Cómo es que una persona tan pequeña como tú puede comerse todo eso?- me molestó Emmett, podría haberme molestado su comentario más cuando vi la cena de Alice y Rose, pero respire profundamente para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Cómo es que posible que dentro de esa gran cabeza tuya exista un pequeño cerebro?- le regresé logrando que todos se rieran –Además tengo buen metabolismo- me defendí.

Cenamos entre pláticas y bromas, empezaba a querer a estas personas que estaba a mí alrededor, a pesar de que éramos de mundos muy diferentes el amor por el surf nos había unido.

Ya había terminado con toda la comida que estaba en mi plato y aún tenía un poco de espacio en mi estómago, así que comencé a robarme las papas de Edward. Al principio lo hacía cuando él se giraba para platicar con los chicos, pero después Rose y Alice me descubrieron y sus risitas cada que robaba una papa me delataron, Edward me dio una mirada "enojada" pero nada que no pudiera resolver con un dulce beso en los labios.

El resto de la noche la pasamos genial, después de cenar decidimos volver a bailar, pero esta vez en grupo y todo tranquilo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era un poco tarde por lo que la ida a jugar bolos quedaba descartada y la reprogramamos para otra salida. A mí se me ocurrió la idea de ir a la playa y a todos les pareció buena, así que pidieron la cuenta. Al momento de pagar de nuevo Edward no me dejo poner ni un centavo, le hice un puchero pero sólo se rio y dejo un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Salí del bar un poco mareada, achispada y molesta, las primeras dos por haber tomado alcohol y aunque sólo habían sido 2 cervezas me habían afectado. Y molesta con Edward, no podría pagar siempre por mí, no es cómo si pudiera darme estos lujos de gastar en salidas pero no podía permitir que el gastara su dinero en mí.

Jasper y Edward fueron los encargados de manejar de regreso, Emmett ya parecía un poco afectado y preferimos no correr riegos. El carro del grandote resultó ser una gran camioneta Jeep, demasiado alta para mí, y para las chicas que iban igual de achispadas que yo, así que mejor se regresaron conmigo y Ed.

Se había votado por ir a una playa cerca de la casa, según Edward en esa playa solía haber fiestas muy seguido. Cuando llegamos vimos que había varios autos en el estacionamiento, tuvimos suerte y encontramos dos lugares juntos y cerca.

Cuando baje del auto decidí bajar mi chaqueta y me quite las molestas zapatillas porque ni de broma caminaría en la arena con esas cosas. Las chicas siguieron mi ejemplo. Edward sacó del maletero una manta. Jasper y Emmett llegaron poco después y bajaron con ellos algunas cervezas.

¿De dónde habían sacado eso?

-Llegamos a comprar provisiones- dijo un alegre Emmett.

-No pude convencerlo de lo contrario, me engaño diciendo que necesitaba comprar goma de mascar- explicó Jasper.

Lo único bueno fue que compraron sólo unas pocas. Encontramos un lugar cerca de la orilla del mar, entre las varias fiestas que había ahí, la ventaja es que tenían buena música. Edward colocó la manta en la arena para que nosotras pudiéramos sentarnos, todo un caballero mi hombre. _¿Mi hombre? Sí, mío. _

-Hey Eddie- escuché gruñir a Edward junto a mí al escuchar como lo llamó Emmett – Yo también quiero una manta- dijo en lo que creo que era una ¿puchero?

-Pues ve por una- contestó molesto, no me gustaba verlo así, así que me levanté e hice que él se sentará donde yo estaba para poder sentarme en su regazo. Le gusto mi idea y sus brazos enseguida me abrazaron por la cintura, y dejo un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

El ambiente de fiesta de nuestro alrededor fue contagioso por lo que Edward fue a su carro para bajar unas bocinas portátiles y Alice conectó su iPod para poder tener nuestra propia música.

Bailamos hasta cansarnos, reímos hasta que nos dolió el estómago y jugamos hasta acabar empapados de pies a cabeza.

Cerca de la 2am decidimos que ya era hora de volver, esta vez las chicas se fueron en el Jeep para evitar mojar los asientos del auto de Edward, ya dude hasta que él me guío a su auto, y sacó del maletero una maleta deportiva.

-Toma- me extendió una de sus playeras, una playera blanca –ponte esto, no quiero que te enfermes- explicó.

-¿No quieres que me enferme o no quieres que moje la tapicería de su auto?- cuestione en broma.

-¿Necesitas una respuesta? Obvio no quiero que mojes la tapicería- siguió mi juego, por un momento pensé que hablaba de verdad pero no fue hasta que me guiño que confirme que era un juego. –Eso y que me gustaría verte en ropa interior- dijo a mi oído, sentí el calor subir por mi rostro y él se sólo se rio, lo golpeé con la playera –es broma- se defendió- ¿o no?- dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior, _madre de lo divino,_ sentí mi boca secarse.

-Voltéate- le ordené ganándome una de sus hermosas risas.

Me escondí tras un árbol con Edward como vigilante para poder cambiarme, después fue el turno de él, pero a él no le importó tener público por lo que se quitó la camisa enfrente de mí. Era tan perfecto, nunca me cansaría de verlo. Se puso una playera como la que yo traía puesta pero en gris claro, se quitó los pantalones, y justo sentí que me daría un infarto ante la vista, una cosa era verlo en short y otra muy diferente era verlo en esos bóxer negros Calvin Klein que le quedaban de muerte, y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, se notaba que estaba bien dotado. Fácilmente él podría ser modelo de la marca, y dejar los otros modelos en vergüenza.

Cuando se puso sus shorts solté al aire que había retenido en mis pulmones, mis piernas estaban débiles, cuando quite la vista de su… uhm… de su "paquete", vi que él me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa presumida que me daban ganas de borrársela a golpes, no, mentira, quería quitársela a besos, pero antes de profundizar en mis deseos después de haberlo visto semidesnudo corrí como pude hasta refugiarme en el asiento del copiloto.

Los chicos ya se habían ido, así que apresuré a Edward porque a él es al que le habían confiado las llaves de la casa, durante el camino a casa ninguno dijo nada, sólo puse música de la radio, las palabras no hacían falta, mi mano entre su mano fue todo lo que necesite.

Llegamos un poco después que ellos, ya que Jasper conducía un poco lento porque no estaba acostumbrado a manejar camionetas como esa, según él. Cuando nos bajamos todos observaron mi vestimenta pero ningún dijo nada, entramos a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido.

Edward entró conmigo a mi habitación, dejamos nuestras cosas en el sillón mientras el salía a la terraza para tender la ropa para que se secara y evitar que se oliera a humedad, se notaba que había vivido sólo durante un años.

Cuando se volvió a meter se acostó en mi cama y me hizo señas para hiciera lo mismo, pero mi ropa interior aún seguía húmeda, así que tomé ropa limpia y fui al baño a cambiarme, decidí dejarme la playera, llegué a mi cuarto un poco nerviosa, pero cuando lo vi en mi cama tan tranquilo y casi dormido me relaje.

Me acosté a su lado sobre su pecho, mientras él me abrazaba, nos besamos durante unos minutos y dijimos buenas noches.

Definitivamente este fue un muy buen día, recapitulemos: reconocí que había cometido un error, acepté que me gustaba Edward frente a él, aunque accidentalmente, me pidió una oportunidad para conocerme e intentar ser más que amigos, recibí mi primer beso, hicimos turismo, le conté mi secreto, trabaje un poco con mis inseguridades, y disfrute de una gran noche con mis nuevos amigos.

Sí, fue un muy buen día.

* * *

><p>1.- Es necesario aclarar que las estaciones en Australia son al revés, el VERANO es en diciembre-marzo, OTOÑO de marzo-junio, INVIERNO de junio-septiembre y PRIMAVERA es de septiembre-diciembre.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece? ¿Muy rápido?, para mi es la magia del amor je, super cursi yo, pero así es como me imagine las cosas. Se irán dando cuenta que tener mucho drama no es lo mío, si acaso habrá uno que otro mini-drama para darle emoción a la historia, pero creo que será mas del tipo de historia "Tan cursi que me dará un coma diabético por tanta miel".<p>

¿Parte favorita? La mía fue la del primer beso :3

Bueno espero les haya gustado, y perdonen si se encuentran con algún "horror ortográfico". Tratare de actualizar el próximo viernes.

**Suiza-love: **muchas gracias por tu comentario nena, por personas como tú es que soy feliz de compartir lo que escribo así que espero te haya gustado este capi.

A las otras personas que me han dejado review muchas gracias, si quieren que les conteste o algo me pueden dejar su correo o mandarme un PM o localizarme en FB. Y también muchas gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y por esos follows :D

¿Reviews?


	4. Marcando territorio

**SURF LOVE **

By: Bethany Cullen H.

Summary: Bella Swan está a un paso más de poder cumplir su sueño: entrar al Circuito Profesional de Surf, pero primero deberá de sobrevivir un año en la prestigiosa escuela de surf "Go Surf Go", ¿Qué pasará cuando conozco a sus compañeros de escuela, y entre ellos se encuentre a un cobrizo de ojos verdes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia está inspirada en la serie australiana "Blue water high: escuela de surf" pero la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Marcando territorio.<strong>

La mañana del domingo fue un poco dolorosa para mí, sentía como un dolor comenzaba a martillear mi cabeza, y la luz del sol sólo empeoraba la situación.

Rodé sobre mi estómago para poder enterrar la cabeza debajo de la almohada pero cuando lo intenté me di cuenta que mi almohada se movía, me asusté tanto que me levanté tan rápido que caí sobre mi trasero, _eso dolió._

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó alguien desde mi cama. Entonces mi pobre cerebro comprendió lo que pasaba: el alcohol era el responsable de mi dolor de cabeza y Edward se había quedado conmigo anoche. _Vergüenza total._

Levante la vista para poder verlo y lo que vi me dejó sin habla, en algún momento de la noche se había quitado la ropa y sólo había quedado en bóxer. Anoche pude verlo así pero de cierta manera ahora que lo podía ver a la luz del día era otra cosa, se veía magnífico, tan sexi, e irresistible, si irresistible era la palabra.

Sabía que mi boca estaba abierta y que me veía ridícula tirada en el piso vestida sólo con su playera y mi ropa interior, pero por más que mi cerebro le ordenaba a mis piernas y brazos que se movieran estas no obedecían.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Eh si- dije aun tirada en el piso, al ver que no me levantaba él se paró y me ayudó a levantarme, cuando ya estaba sobre mis pies me abrazó a su cuerpo para besarme, quise resistirme por mi aliento matutino pero él no me dejo y me besó, un beso suave y delicado, de esos que te dejan suspirando.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo sobre mis labios.

-Muy buenos días- dije cuando recordé su carencia de ropa y me abracé a su espalda desnuda, me paré sobre la punta de mis pies para volver a besarlo pero él prefirió alzarme un poco para estar a la altura.

Después de estar algunos minutos besándonos él fue retrocediendo hasta que cayó sentado sobre mi cama llevándome con él quedando sobre él a horcajadas, la posición era demasiado íntima y más considerando que ambos estábamos prácticamente en ropa interior, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería moverme de su regazo.

-Dios Bella me vuelves loco- dijo sobre mi cuello mientras dejaba pequeños mordiscos que estaban acabando con mi cordura, comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, y se sentía muy bien, necesitaba más, me sentía acelerada, nunca me había sentido así, ahora entendía a que se refieren cuando dicen "hormonas de adolescente". Deje caer mi cabeza a un lado para darle espacio, porque me estaba volviendo loca con sus besos.

-Creo que debemos parar- dije recuperando un poco la cordura, aunque no podía separarme de él, en vez de disminuir o alejarme de él comencé balancearme sobre él buscando un poco de fricción, sólo seguía las ordenes de mi cuerpo, cierta parte de mi cuerpo se estaba humedeciendo, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía detenerme. –Creo que esto va muy rápido- sentí sus manos recorrer mis muslos, pasaron debajo de la playera hasta dejarlas en mi espalda.- Edward- gemí su nombre antes de que sus labios me atacaran de nuevo, mis manos no dejaban de jugar con su cabello. Sentía que perdía el control, podía sentir como cierta parte de su anatomía se endurecía gracias a mis movimientos –Alto- dije separándome de él.

-Lo siento- dejó caer su frente en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración era entrecortada así como la mía –Lo siento de verdad Bella, no era mi intención…- comenzó a decir atropelladamente.

-Hey tranquilo, no pasa nada- hice que dejara mi cuello para poder verlo a los ojos. –Es sólo que todo es tan nuevo para mí, y no sé cómo reaccionar- expliqué.

-Lo sé princesa, y lo siento, me deje llevar.

-Yo también- besé suavemente sus labios. Una vez ya tranquilos me baje de su regazo y me senté a su lado, mis ojo presenciaron un grato espectáculo, podía notar como esa parte de su anatomía se hacía notar. Pase saliva ante semejante imagen, él se avergonzó por su desnudes y se puso rápidamente su short y playera, me dieron ganas de llorar al ver como tapaba su perfecto cuerpo, pero me contuve.

El reloj de la mesita de noche captó mi interés, _demonios,_ apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y conociéndome ya no sería capaz de dormir, así que suspire resignada, supongo que podría aprovechar la mañana y montar algunas olas.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó cuando vio que comencé a buscar ropa.

-¿Ya viste la hora? Son las 8 y es domingo, vuelve a dormir, yo ya no seré capaz de hacerlo así que creo que iré a coger algunas olas.- Además necesitaba aclarar mi mente, y el surf era una excelente terapia.

Agarré el primer bañador que me encontré que resultó ser uno de franjas horizontales blancas y azules, sinceramente era uno de los más pequeños que tenía, y me encantaba aunque no tanto la parte de enseñar tanta piel, así que cogí también un short y blusa de lycra.

-Nah, yo tampoco podré dormir de nuevo, ¿te molesta si me uno?- preguntó pegando mi espalda a su pecho, dejó un besito en mi cuello que me hizo estremecer.

-La playa es pública- contesté en broma.

-Oh bueno, si prefieres estar sola está bien- bueno creo que mi broma no fue tan clara.

-Era broma- dije de inmediato, me volteé en sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello, ¿cómo es que siempre acabábamos en brazos del otro?

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme- me besó por última vez para salir de mi habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta me quité rápido la ropa para cambiarme, ya con el biquini puesto me hice una trenza en el cabello y me puse a recoger mi habitación, necesitaba poner un poco de orden, cuando estaba terminando de arreglar mi cama Edward regresó. Necesitaba hablar con él sobre tocar la puerta.

-Wow… tú… wow… - qué le pasaba a este, me levanté de mi posición inclinada sobre la cama cuando lo escuche, parecía que se le saldrían los ojos del rostro –Wow, creo que ese es, hasta el momento, mi biquini favorito- oh demonios el biquini, no me había puesto el short y la blusa, me sonroje hasta niveles insospechables, bueno aparte creo que le di una muy buena vista de mi culo.

Me quedé ahí parada sin saber qué hacer, él era el chico con el que salía, no mi novio, pero estábamos conociéndonos y me acaba de ver en esa pose con muy poca tela cubriendo mi culo, ¿qué se supone de debería hacer?

-Em creo que vuelvo enseguida- sin esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte salió enseguida de mi habitación, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vi que colocaba ambas manos delate de su… _oh dios_. Sentía morir de vergüenza, creo que le había provocado una ere… _oh dios_. Una cosa era que él se excitara por lo que había pasado hace rato y otra es que yo pudiera provocarlo con tan sólo una pose.

Aun conmocionada por la situación me tire boca abajo sobre mi cama y grite sobre la almohada, era un grito de frustración, porque odiaba la situación por completo, odiaba no saber qué hacer, ser tan VIRGEN, odiaba que mi cerebro no se decidía sobre lo que quería, hace rato todo se sintió tan bien pero a la vez apresurado. _Argh! _

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward acostándose a mi lado. Ese hombre definitivamente era muy silencioso, pero mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba ante su presencia.

-Si- contesté aun con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

-¿Segura?- dije mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, sentí escalofríos con su caricia.

-No lo sé- fui sincera.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Prefiero no hacerlo- no había manera en el mundo en el que le dijera que no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando las cosas subían de nivel como hace rato.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?

-Si- esta vez gire mí cara hacía él.

-De acuerdo nena, cuando me necesites ahí estaré- besó mis labios suavemente -¿Vamos a montar una cuantas olas?- me preguntó todo dulce.

-Es sólo que…- comencé a tratarme de explicar –Me gusta cuando nos besamos y todo eso- mi labio estaba siendo atacado por mis dientes furiosamente –pero siento que vamos muy rápido, se supone que sólo estamos saliendo para conocernos y no sé…-Sonaba tan patética.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos de parar mientras "nos conocemos"?- preguntó lentamente.

-Sí, no… no sé, es que me gusta besarte y mucho- demasiado diría yo –pero ya te lo he dicho, nunca he tenido novio y a veces no sé qué hacer- acepté mientras me sonrojaba –como hace rato que todo se hizo más intenso o cuando entraste y me viste así y te fuiste con una ere…- y al parecer si había ese poder y se llamaba "bocota". _Mierda_, por qué no podía aprender a conectar mi cerebro con mi boca, abrí los ojos tanto al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho que sentía se me saldrían.

Edward se sonrojo al verse atrapado y yo no sabía dónde esconderme, así que volví a mi posición anterior y enterré mi cara en la almohada.

Me quedé así unos minutos hasta que escuche la risa de Edward y la curiosidad pudo conmigo, salí de mi "escondite" para verlo a mi lado riendo sin poder contenerse, y no pude evitar contagiarme con su risa y le hice segundas, reí hasta que el estómago me dolió.

-Lo siento- dijo cuando ya se había tranquilizado –Lo último que hubiera querido es que te dieras cuenta, pero no puedo evitar ciertas reacciones de mi cuerpo- terminó en un susurro –Pero verte así hizo muchas cosas en mí, te lo he dicho antes Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y además de sexi- oh, él me consideraba sexi –ayer te dije que me gustaban tus biquinis, pues creo que debí ser más específico: me gusta cómo te ves en esos biquinis. Sé que tienes razón, nos conocemos hace apenas una semana y no hablamos durante varios días, pero me atraes y mucho, me gustaste desde que te vi, pero eso sólo es un plus a la gran persona que eres. Entiendo tu punto y si te hago sentir incómoda prometo mantener mi distancia hasta que te sientas cómoda conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, quiero que haya confianza entre nosotros- terminó.

-¿Qué? No quiero que mantengas tu distancia- dije de inmediato. –Te dije que me gustan eso momentos, sólo te pido paciencia, y que nada más pasara por el momento, no hasta que seamos novios o algo así- yo y mi gran bocota.

-Créeme que si por mí fuera desde ayer te lo habría pedido, pero sé que necesitas tiempo y no quiero que pienses que todo esto se trata de algo físico- aclaró.

-Lo sé- me acerqué a él para acurrucarme a su lado -¿Vamos a surfear?- pregunté esperanzada de salir de aquí.

-Vamos pequeña- se levantó de la cama y me levantó de un tirón, y para evitar otra situación embarazosa me puse mi short blanco y la blusa de lycra azul marino. Agarré mi toalla y un vestido blanco para después.

Cuando salimos de la habitación aún se escuchaba silencio en todo el piso, bueno los demás tomaron mucho más que yo así que supuse que añadiendo que era domingo era normal que durmieran. En la cocina encontramos a James y Victoria tomando café.

-Buenos días- saludamos.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo James mientras Victoria nos extendía una taza de café a cada uno. Busqué una analgésico para mi dolor -¿Qué tal se la pasaron anoche?- pregunto mientras me observaban con un gesto divertido.

-Muy bien- contestó Edward –fuimos a Twilight –ah así que así se llamaba el bar.

-Buen lugar- dijo Victoria.

Platicamos un momento con ellos y después salimos a la playa. Sacamos nuestras tablas y las enceramos, cuando ya estuvieron listas nos metimos al mar, hacía una mañana preciosa y ya había varios surfistas, ansiosos de olas. Durante toda la semana que llevábamos aquí había visto muy poca gente por lo que me sorprendió un poco ver a tanta gente ya en la playa, pero supongo que por ser domingo era normal.

Edward estaba a mi lado mientras observábamos a varios chicos surfear, cuando sentí que tomaba mi mano y la besaba, no pude evitar sonreír.

-En esta playa no se aceptan turistas- dijeron a nuestro lado, cuando volteamos vimos a un grupo de adolescentes montados en sus tablas, el que parecía el líder nos miraba mal, era el típico niñato rubio de cara bonita hijo de papi que se creía el mejor surfer de la región, todo un chulito.

-No somos turistas- contesté molesta, quién se creía para hablarnos mal.

-Pues nunca los habíamos visto- rebatió.

-Somos de "Go Surf Go"- explicó Edward a mi lado.

-¿Así que ustedes serán las "estrellas" este año?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

¿Pero este quién se creía? Decidí ignorarlo mientras me daba la vuelta dándole la espalda, besé a Ed en los labios y decidí tomar la siguiente ola, una gran ola.

Remé rápidamente cuando sentí a alguien hacer lo mismo a mi lado, volteé para encontrarme al chulito ese toca cojones, ¿pero qué se creía? Remé aún más rápido, y le gané la ola, cuando me paré sobre la tabla no pude evitar sonreír. Me deslice sobre el agua inclinada, hice unos cuantos giros que no cualquier novato podría hacer, y después sentí como la ola me envolvía formando un tubo, amaba la sensación de estar en el interior de la ola, una mano en la tabla y la otra tocando el agua. Salí del tubo e hice un giro de 180 para terminar. Toma esa chulito.

Me acosté de nuevo en la tabla y remé hasta Edward.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo, me acercó a su cuerpo lo más que nos dejaron las tablas, me tomó por el cuello y me besó, y que beso, fue tan sensual, nuestras lenguas se enredaron y sentía que me derretiría. Nos separamos por falta de aire. –Y muy sexi- dijo sobre mis labios. Mire sobre sus hombros y vi que el grupillo ese se había alejado.

-Creo que mi vena competitiva salió a flote- dije un poco sonrojada, nunca me había comportado así antes, siempre solía alejarme de los demás para evitar este tipo de situaciones, además que nunca había sido turista.

-Eres increíble- acarició mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos en la playa. Ver surfear a Edward era una vista hermosa, era tan sexi, y era increíblemente bueno, sus maniobras dejaban a la mayoría de lo que estaba ahí como simples novatos, definitivamente de todos nosotros era el mejor.

Dos horas después se nos unieron los demás y no la pasamos muy bien, el grupo del chulito no se nos volvió a acercar pero si estaban a la vista, los demás no se enteraron del incidente, y era mejor así.

Esta vez Edward y yo si ayudamos preparando la barbacoa, y a este se la deba muy bien, según él siempre ayudaba a Carlisle cuando hacían, cuando los otros se ofrecieron a ayudar, Victoria, James, Ed y yo contestamos en coro un poco alto "No", me sentí mal pero ellos lo tomaron con diversión.

Definitivamente la primera semana en GSG fue muy interesante.

…

Después de dos muy buenas semanas de entrenamiento mi cuerpo apenas estaba superando el dolor muscular y comenzaba a tomar el ritmo, sabía que dentro de poco James lo elevaría y esperaba poder resistirlo.

-Bien chicos a la ducha que hoy empiezan la Universidad- dijo James dando por terminado el entrenamiento de la mañana.

Me colgué a la espalda de Edward, una costumbre que habíamos adquirido y que me gustaba. Me dejó en mi habitación y 20 minutos después ya estaba duchada y enfrente a mi armario decidiendo que debería de ponerme para el primer día en la Universidad de Queensland.

Muy a mi pesar me puse unos vaqueros un poco justos y algo desgastados a la altura de los muslos, una blusa blanca de cuello en "V" y mangas 3/4, y mis converse, guarde en mi mochila la carpeta que había comprado la semana pasada con Edward, un par de plumas y mi portátil.

La Universidad de Queensland quedaba a 30 minutos de la casa. Yo viaje con Edward en el Volvo mientras que los demás prefirieron irse con Emmett en su Jeep. Sentía la mano de Ed acariciar mi pierna tratando de relajarme pero no lo lograba al completo, mi otra pierna se movía insistente y mi labio inferior estaba muy pero que muy dañado el pobre.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte pequeña- dijo cuándo estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, se giró hacía mí, me tomó de nuca y me acercó para besarme, empezó siendo un beso suave y relajante, pero como siempre se volvió un poco más pasional de lo que debería ser para un lugar público, nuestra respiración era entrecortada. -¿Mejor?- me preguntó.

-¿Eh?- siempre que me besaba así quedaba como atrapada en otra dimensión.

-Mejor- dijo con esa sonrisa de engreído que me encantaba, bueno todas sus sonrisas me enloquecían.

-Sí, eso creo- contesté cuando aterricé.

Cuando bajamos del auto, vimos que el Jeep estaba a nuestro lado y los chicos nos esperaban.

-Eh tortolitos se tardaron- nos molestó Emmett. Desde el día que les habíamos contado a nuestros amigos sobre nuestro nuevo status, o más bien que nos habían descubierto, para Emmett dejamos de ser Bella y Edward para pasar a ser "tortolitos".

-Deberías de buscar otro sobrenombre, ese ya está pasado- contesté.

-Pero eso son- dijo el con gesto de niño pequeño comenzando un berrinche.

-No queda- contestamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, ganándonos la risa de los demás, a estas alturas nos pasaba con tanta frecuencia que ya había superado el sonrojarme por eso, ahora ya sólo me reía mientras Ed me besaba.

-Eh no coman enfrente de los hambrientos- se hizo notar Jasper, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Consigan comida- dije mirándolo a él mientras desviaba sutilmente la vista hacía Alice que estaba junto a él. Jazz sólo negó divertido con la cabeza.

Por ser la primera semana, sería un día de orientación, lo que significaba que estaríamos en diferentes talleres para al final inscribirnos a las clases que quisiéramos. Nos separamos ya que todos estábamos en diferentes facultades, excepto Emmett y Rose aunque no estudiarían la misma carrera. No sé cómo fue llegué al salón donde sería el primer taller, pero lo hice y estaba casi lleno, escogí un lugar entre dos rubios, una chica y un chico

-Hola, soy Jane Volturi- se presentó la chica rubia en cuanto me senté.

-Hola, Bella Swan- me presenté.

Eso fue todo lo que pudimos decir porque en ese momento entro el profesor al aula.

Después del surf, leer, escribir e investigar era lo mío por lo que había escogido la carrera de Periodismo. Y desde que tuve mi carta de aceptación de GSG y la de la Universidad me puse a investigar las materias para poder escoger las asignaturas para este semestre, porque tenía que asegurarme de que no sería mucha carga de trabajo que me pudiera perjudicar con el entrenamiento.

-¿Entonces por qué Periodismo?- me preguntó Jane cuando terminó el primer taller.

-Se me da bien redactar e investigar- dije en forma de broma, y creo que la entendió porque se rio como respuesta.

-Ya, también soy buena en eso- dijo. -¿Eres nueva cierto? Es que no te había visto en el campus antes

-Sí.

-Hola chicas, soy Mike Newton- dijo una voz varonil a nuestro lado que correspondía al otro rubio. Si no hubiera conocido a Edward seguramente pensaría en Mike Newton como un hombre guapo, era un hombre alto de cara bonita y ojos azules, pero para mí él no me era atractivo.

Definitivamente Edward me había arruinado para los otros hombres.

-Bella Swan- contesté a modo de presentación.

-Jane Volturi- se presentó mi nueva compañera.

-Sí, ya te había visto en los semestres pasados- le dijo a Jane –A ti no, ¿eres de intercambio?

-Se podría decir que sí.

Entre ellos entablaron una buena conversación en la que me integraron, sobre todo respecto a lo que sabían de las clases y los que serían profesores este semestre. Al ser su tercer curso ahí ya tenía cierta referencia. Yo también cursaría mi tercer curso, pero no me gustaba el hecho de que ya todos, o la mayoría ya se conocían de los cursos anteriores. Puse atención a cada detalle que me pudiera servir.

Para el final del segundo taller ellos ya estaban haciendo planes para salir en la tarde o noche e ir a tomar algo, plan en el que claro estaba invitada pero tuve que rechazarlos.

-¿Qué dices Bella? Hukana es una cafetería muy buena- me decía Jane,

-Lo siento, no pue…- antes de que pudiera terminar de contestar un hombre increíblemente guapo de cabello cobrizo entro dentro de mi vista periférica. Y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron todo lo demás dejo de interesarme. –Disculpen- dije como pude y avance hacía ese hombre que hacía mis piernas debilitarse, acelerar el ritmo de mi corazón y derretir mi cuerpo con sus caricias. –Hola- saludé cuando llegué a su lado, lo abracé por el cuello mientras me paraba en la punta de mis pies.

-Hola- dijo con su voz aterciopelada y varonil, -te extrañe- dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

-Yo a ti- sin poder evitarlo acerque mi boca a la suya esperando a que me besara y me hiciera perder la razón, pero lo único que recibí fue un ligero roce en los labios. Me queje haciendo un puchero pero el sólo rio.

-Tenemos público- dijo en voz baja a mi oído.

Oh cierto, me aleje de él muy a mi pesar para hacerle frente a las personas con las que estaba manteniendo una conversación.

-Lo siento chicos- me disculpe un poco sonrojada. –Uhm él es mi uhm… Edward Cullen- patético, deseaba con todo mí ser poder presentarlo como mi novio.

-Un gusto- dijo Ed con su sexi sonrisa, colocando su mano en mi espalda baja.

-Jane- dijo la Rubia embobada con mi hombre, si, Edward tenía ese efecto con las mujeres.

-Mike Newton- dijo en tono un poco brusco el rubio. -¿Entonces Bella, qué dices?- dijo ignorando a Edward.

-No puedo lo siento, tengo entrenamiento- explique.

-¿Entrenamiento?- preguntó Jane saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Surf- dije escuetamente.

-Somos de "Go Surf Go"- explicó Edward.

-¿Eres surfista?- preguntó Mike, evité rodar ante su pregunta.

-No, estoy ahí para aprender a esquiar- contesté con sarcasmo, intente evitarlo pero me fue imposible –Ya, lo siento, sí, somos surfistas- recargué la cabeza en el pecho de Ed, mientras él aprovechaba para abrazarme por la cintura.

-Que guay- expresó Jane a lo más español.

-Bueno chicos un placer, pero me tengo que llevar a esta hermosa señorita- dijo Edward, me despedí de mis nuevos compañeros y me guío hasta el auto.

…

El entrenamiento estaba siendo una tremenda mier… asco, cada que salía del agua James me corregía la postura, ya lo había intentado tantas veces que ya no sabía cuándo lo hacía bien o mal. Para la tercera ronda estaba tan concentrada en lograr la pose correcta que en plena remontada de ola me caí de la tabla, y como cereza del pastel la tabla me había caído en la cabeza.

Definitivamente dolía, y demasiado.

Toda conmocionada por el golpe me hundí por la corriente del agua, como pude trate de salir, pero me era muy difícil controlar el dolor de mi cabeza. De pronto sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo y me ayudaba salir a la superficie. Tosí para sacar el agua que había tragado desesperada por respirar con normalidad.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Emmett.

-Mi cabeza- me queje.

-Te has dado un buen golpe- me ayudo a subir a su tabla para remar a la orilla.

-Mi tabla- dije preocupada, con tremenda caído la pita se me había desabrochado y mi tabla había quedado a la deriva después de caer en mi cabeza.

-Rose la ha cogido, vamos a que te revisen- remo a la orilla mientras yo trataba de mantener el sentido y evitar quedar dormida, sabía que eso no era bueno.

-Bella- gritó Edward preocupado mientras corría hacía mí para ayudarme a salir del agua. -¿Qué ha pasado?- su voz sonada desesperada.

-Esa estúpida posición- contesté cabreada al darme cuenta de lo que había ocasionado este desastre.

Bueno yo era el desastre porque no podía lograr hacer las cosas bien. ¿Qué tal difícil era lograr hacerlo si todos los hacían? Sí, todos menos yo.

-Dios, mi cabeza me está matando- cuando toque mi frente sentí algo espeso, lo que me faltaba, estaba sangrando. Contuve la respiración lo más que pude antes de que me desmayara por el ese olor espantoso que hasta el momento se había camuflajeado con el olor del agua de mar.

-Creo que será mejor que la llevemos a urgencias- dijo James.

-No es necesario, sólo necesito una toalla y alcohol- dije quitándole importancia, cuando iba a dar un paso me sentí mareada por el olor a la sangre pero Edward me sostuvo a tiempo.

-De eso ni hablar, te recuerdo que mi padre es médico y yo estoy estudiando lo mismo- me regaño Edward, mientras me cargaba al estilo novia.

Mandaron a Alice con prisa a que me trajera un poco de ropa seca, y entre la ayuda de Rose y Edward me cambiaron, porque no me dejaron mover ni un dedo. James le avisó a Victoria lo sucedido y me subieron a la camioneta de GSG para llevarme al hospital. En el camino no pude más y sólo sentí mi cuerpo aflojarse en el de Ed, y después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba bastante desorientada, recuerdo haberme caído de la tabla, a Emmett ayudándome y eso era todo, después de eso ya lo demás era un poco confuso.

-Bella- escuché que me llamaban, sentía que la cabeza me explotaría y me negaba a abrir los ojos para evitar la luz –Pequeña- me llamó de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté sin abrir los ojos, sentía la luz filtrarse por mis pestañas y me estaba matando.

-Te has dado un buen golpe con la tabla- me contestaron.

-Oh dios- gemí, me sentía tan avergonzada, no entendía cómo es que había pasado todo, me lleve la mano a la cabeza por mero instinto, y cuando la toque sentí que tenía una cortada en la frente, seguí tallando y al parecer no había necesidad de ponerme puntadas y había bastado con una pequeña gasa. –Me duele la cabeza.

-Es normal, pero en unos minutos te sentirás mejor, ya te hemos administrado un analgésico- dijo otra voz.

-Genial- dije con sarcasmo. Abrí los ojos y vi también James estaba en la habitación.

-Creo que ya te puedes ir a casa, sólo les daré unas cuantas instrucciones- dijo el médico y después se llevó a James para darle la receta y me dejaron con Edward.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo este.

-Súper bien- dije con sarcasmo. Una Bella enferma era igual a una Bella de mal humor.

-Me asustaste pequeña- se acercó a mí y dejo un suave y cálido beso en la frente, y eso sólo me hizo avergonzarme por mi actitud hacía él.

-Lo siento, odio los hospitales- me disculpe.

-Lo he notado- rio suavemente.

En ese momento llego James con el alta médico, Edward me ayudo a levantarme y me hicieron salir del hospital en silla de ruedas, "políticas del hospital"

Cuando llegamos a casa todos me llenaron de preguntas sobre cómo me sentía, mi vena malvada quería contestar mal, pero ellos nos tenían la culpa de mi torpeza y falta de habilidades en el surf.

Edward me subió a mi habitación y se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí gracias a las pastillas para el dolor, pero antes de dormir estaba segura que me la pase delirando y hable sobre tiburones en tutú.

…

Al despertar todo estaba oscuro y el dolor había desaparecido. Me senté en la cama y trate de adaptar la vista a la oscuridad.

-¿Los tiburones con tutú han dejado de danzar a tu alrededor?- pregunto Edward a mi lado, y me asustó. –Lo siento, no quise asustarte- sentí que se sentaba junto a mí. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor gracias- me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y aproveche para recargarme en su pecho.

Suspire, me encantaba estar así con él.

-¿Quieres bajar a cenar o prefieres que te suba algo?- sentí como besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

-Bajaré- me ayudo a levantarme. Tuve que prender la luz para poder verme en el espejo, después de tanto dormir seguro tendría el cabello hecho un desastre.

Efectivamente mi cabello era un desastre, pero lo que más me sorprendió era lo que vestía. Esa ropa no era mía. Tenía puesto un short blanco y una blusa rosa con un profundo escote en V.

-¿Quién me vistió?- le pregunté a Edward.

-Eh Alice trajo la ropa y yo le ayude a Rose a vestirte- contestó.

-Oh- bueno, necesitaba cambiarme. Saque de mi armario mi pijama. –Ahora vuelvo- fui al baño, me di un ducha exprés y me puse mi pijama, que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes color rosa palo con detalles en negro. Cuando regresé a mi cuarto vi a Edward sentado en mi cama entretenido con su iPhone. –Listo- guardó su celular, y se me quedó mirando fijamente, sentía como mí piel se iba calentando ante su escrutinio. Me guiño el ojo y me extendió su mano para que la tomara y así bajamos.

La cocina estaba vacía, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hora sería. Edward me sentó de inmediato en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina y no me dejo moverme, por lo que él se ocupó de la cena que consistió en un gran sándwich con todo lo que se encontraba, pero resultó ser delicioso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- me preguntó cuándo terminamos de cenar.

-Una tontería- sentí como mi cara se iba calentando, porque de verdad había sido una tontería.

-Puedes contarme- sentí sus dedos en mi mentón, nivelo nuestras miradas y simplemente hablé.

-La semana pasada James me dijo que mi postura estaba mal, que tengo que corregirla, pero no puedo lograrlo, y hoy estaba tan concentrada tratando de lograrlo que olvide lo demás y me caí.- expliqué.

-¿Tu postura?- sí, mordí mi labio.

-Dijo que tengo el culo gordo y que tengo que mejorar mi postura- sabía que sonaba como niña pequeña cuando hace un berrinche.

-¿Te dijo que tienes el culo gordo?- pregunto con una expresión incrédula. Después su cara ya no se veía dulce, parecía enojado.

-Sí… no, bueno me dio a entender eso- patética mi explicación –Me dijo algo así como que mi parte trasera era un poco grande y tenía que mejorar mi postura para que mi equilibrio mejorara, o algo así.- trate decir tal cual como me había dicho James pero creo que no lo hice bien, porque el sólo me miraba expectante, con la ceja arqueada.

-Bueno, creo que no es lo mismo decir "tienes el culo gordo" a "tu culo es grande"- sus mejillas se veían adorables sonrojadas –a mí me gusta tu… tu postura, creo que tienes una muy buena postura- _¿eh?_

-¿Crees que tengo una buena postura?- repetí sin entender, _¿es qué acaso no escucho lo que le dije de James?_

-Sí- contestó aun sonrojado, se aclaró la garganta -bueno yo no soy el experto pero creo que tienes una buena técnica, aunque si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, pero trata de no presionarte con eso ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ya con más normalidad.

-Es que lo he intentado tantas veces que no entiendo por qué no puedo- si lo acepto, estaba haciendo un berrinche, mi tono de voz no dejaba dudas de que lo era y más si considerabas mi intento de puchero, pero no lo podía evitar, me sentía irritada y desesperada por la situación, además con él me sentía en confianza para ser yo misma. Y no es que fuera berrinchuda pero a veces me sentía como niña pequeña a su lado.

-Creo que ese es el problema- lo mire con un gran signo de interrogación en mi rostro- En vez de dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, te presionas y piensas en eso todo el tiempo- explicó. –Te he visto surfear y lo haces muy bien, creo que te estas presionando demasiado y eso hace que aunque consigas la postura correcta la quieras corregir y después este mal.

-Ya, como tú eres casi perfecto y tu técnica igual- dije sin pensar.

-Sólo trato de ayudar, y nadie es perfecto- dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento, lo sé, pero es que esto se me va de las manos, se supone que soy buena y que por eso me han seleccionado, así que no entiendo porque últimamente mi técnica es un asco.

-No pasa nada pequeña- se acercó a mí para colocarse entre mis piernas y me abrazo. Me encantaban sus abrazos, me sentí instantáneamente bien entre sus brazos. –Ya verás que pronto lo lograras, yo te ayudaré, pero por ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

Después de recoger todo y dejar la cocina limpia, bueno de que Edward dejara la cocina limpia porque no me dejo hacer nada, subimos a mi habitación. Me hizo acostarme y me arropo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sin decir palabra alguna salió para regresar ya con su pantalón de pijama y sin playera. _Suspiros_. Me recorrí un poco para que se acostara a mi lado pero se negó.

-No pequeña, el doctor nos dijo que tenías que descansar y hablé con mi papá y me dijo que podía vigilarte en la noche para asegurarme que no hubiera una reacción secundaria- me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Qué? Estas mal si piensas que te voy a dejar que te quedes despierto toda la noche en ese sillón- oh no, eso no pasaría. –Edward estoy bien, si me dieron de alta es por algo, además estoy segura de que si algo más podría pasarme James y Victoria estarían al pendiente.

-Por favor Bella, déjame cuidarte- su mirada era tan dulce pero no podía dejar que me convenciera de hacer eso –Puedo hacerlo sin problema.

-No, si quieres quedarte en mi habitación, tendrás que dormir y aquí junto a mí- me recorrí más para que se acostará.

-Bella- se quejó.

-Ese es el trato amigo- me impuse.

-De acuerdo- aceptó y se acostó junto a mí. Estábamos acostados sobre nuestros costados frente a frente. –Terca- me regaño.

-Estoy bien- insistí, me recorrí más hacía él, necesitaba sentir su calor.

-Duerme preciosa- dejó un beso en mi frente para después abrazarme y dejarme usar su pecho como almohada.

…

Por órdenes expresas del doctor y de James tuve prohibido entrenar al día siguiente, estuve a punto de hacer un drama por eso pero Edward me tranquilizo. Me había acostumbrado a despertarme temprano por lo que ese día no fue la excepción, intente dormir un poco más pero me fue imposible. Así que como no tenía nada que hacer salí para ver entrenar a los demás. A pesar de ser las 8 de la mañana hacía bastante calor. Odiaba los días así y más cuando no podría hacer surf.

Me senté en los escalones que bajaban a la playa para observarlos. Sentí que mi corazón se paraba cuando vi Edward entrenando sin camisa, podía ver la tensión de los músculos de su abdomen ante el esfuerzo físico el cual brillaba a causa del sudor.

Nunca lo había visto hacer ejercicio sin camisa, en Emmett era algo normal, a él le gustaba exhibirse, pero no Jasper ni Ed. Y ahora todos estaban sin playera, hasta las chicas vestían como usualmente lo hacía yo, con top y short corto. Pero definitivamente mi atención estaba totalmente en Ed. Con esta imagen perdí la cuenta de cuantas iba en mi "colección de imágenes sexis de Edward".

En el resto de la primera sesión mi vista se quedó trabada en él. Podía ser virgen pero no ciega y mucho menos tonta como para no apreciar a un espécimen masculino de la calidad de Edward. Él estaba, definitivamente, en otro nivel al resto de los hombres que he conocido. Lo que me llevaba a pensar de nuevo: ¿qué demonios vio en mí? Él era un dios griego y yo una simple mortal.

Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se veían cansados y por muy masoquista que se escuchara yo los envidiaba. El surf era mi vida y ahora me estaba prohibiendo practicarlo.

En cuanto puse un pie en el aula, Jane y Mike me llenaron de preguntas sobre el lindo adorno de mi frente. Me limité a decirles que mi equilibrio era un asco, a lo que me ganes sus risas.

Los talleres de ese día habían terminado un poco antes por lo que tenía que hacer tiempo en algo en lo que Edward se desocupaba.

-Bella, iremos a tomar un café, ¿nos acompañas?- me preguntó Mike. Ese día Mike se estaba comportando un poco extraño, todas las pláticas eran dirigidas hacia mí, a pesar de que ahora el grupo se había ampliado gracias a la incorporación de dos personas más: Jessica Stanley y Eric Yorkie, y de que era demasiado obvio de que Jessica le había estaco coqueteando.

-No puedo, tengo que esperar a Edward- me excusé.

-¿El chico de ayer?- me preguntó Jane.

-Sí- contesté con una sonrisa tonta, porque el sólo pensar en él me era inevitable no sonreír.

-¿Es tu novio?- volvió a pregunta Jane.

-Estamos saliendo.

-Pero no es tu novio- dijo Mike.

-No aun- ¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué demonios le dije a Edward de que debíamos de conocernos primero y luego ver qué pasaba? En este momento odiaba terriblemente el no poder decir que él era mi novio.

-Bueno, entonces puedes ir con nosotros por un café- dijo Mike.

Después de mucha insistencia termine aceptando, aunque tuve que pedirle el móvil a Jane para avisarle a Edward dónde estaría. Fuimos a una cafetería que quedaba muy cerca de la Universidad. Y después de varios, o más bien muchos, minutos comencé a sentirme cómoda con la presencia de los que serían mis compañeros este curso. Estábamos en medio de una discusión sobre un comentario que hizo una de las profesoras cuando Jessica, que era la que hablaba en ese momento, se quedó callada y su boca se abrió a su máxima capacidad.

-Oh dios, creo que me he enamorado- dijo cuándo reaccionó. –Acabo de ver al hombre más guapo y sexi que podría existir en Australia- se enderezó al momento sacando su busto y se acomodó el cabello mientras sus ojos brillaban. Guiada por la curiosidad volteé hacía la entrada ya que mi silla quedaba de espaldas a la puerta. Y sí, definitivamente ahí estaba el hombre más guapo de toda Australia y para mí del mundo entero: se trataba de Edward, que se veía extremadamente sexi con esos vaqueros ajustados y bajos a la cadera y su playera blanca de cuello en V, que remarcaba sus fuertes brazos y su sexi y duro torso.

Sinceramente en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, una parte de mi quería saltar sobre Edward para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire para que Jessica se diera cuenta que ese hombre era mío; otra parte de mí se reprochaba por mi estupenda idea de ir despacio y ver qué pasaba porque no podía reclamar a Edward como MI NOVIO; y la tercera y última parte quería decirle unas cuantas palabras a Jessica sobre que se mantuviera alejada de mi hombre. Pero la opción que estaba ganando era la primera.

No tuve oportunidad de llevar a cabo ninguna de mis ideas ya que en ese momento Edward me vio y me sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Oh dios, viene hacía acá ¿cómo me veo?- chilló Jessica, yo sólo rodé los ojos.

-Hola pequeña- me saludó, no pude evitar sonrojarme porque sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, pero él solo sonrió más. Me hizo levantarme de mi lugar y me abrazo, sin dudarlo pase mis brazos por su cuello para dejar mis manos jugar con su hermoso y rebelde cabello –Te extrañe- dijo antes de besar mis labios, y de nuevo fue un beso suave y delicado que hizo a mis huesos derretirse. -¿me extrañaste?- preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Muchísimo- contesté. Estaba a punto de volver a besarlo cuando escuche un ligero carraspeo detrás de nosotros y muy a mi pesar tuve que separarme de él aunque inmediatamente me abrazo por la cintura. La cara de Jessica no tenía precio, se veía entre sorprendida y confundida, en cambio la cara de Mike se veía molesta. –Uhm él es Edward, Edward ellos son Eric y Jessica- le presenté a mis nuevos compañeros.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con su sexi sonrisa y la cara de Jessica cambio rápidamente a una expresión de aturdimiento. ¿Es que acaso no había mujer que fuera inmune a los encantos de Ed?

-¿Nos acompañas?- lo invitó Jane.

-Claro- aceptó él –Aun tenemos algo de tiempo- acercó una silla y se puso a mi lado. Jessica estaba, descaradamente, observando a Ed sin pestañear, así que me acerqué a él lo más que las sillas nos permitían, deje un beso en su mejilla y tomé su mano.

-Entonces, ¿tú que estudias?- le preguntó Eric.

-Medicina- contestó Ed.

La conversación fluyo sin problema alguno, y Jessica aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle plática y él le contestaba educadamente pero siempre manteniendo una conversación grupal. Después de su 4to intento para obtener su atención no pude evitarlo y bufé exasperada, quise soltar su mano pero él no me lo permitió.

-Recuerda, sólo tengo ojos para ti- dijo a mi oído en un susurro.

Ese hombre era un sueño, sus palabras me derritieron.

-Entonces Bella, ¿qué dices si el viernes salimos a cenar?- me preguntó Mike, el cual estaba a mi otro lado, en voz baja. Supe que Edward alcanzó a escuchar porque sentí cómo su agarré se hizo más fuerte en mi mano.

-¿A cenar? ¿En grupo?- pregunté.

-No, sólo tú y yo- me guiñó el ojo. Los demás seguían en su conversación pero sabía que Edward estaba al pendiente de mí.

-Eh, no creo que sea correcto Mike, estoy saliendo con Edward- le expliqué ¿de qué iba todo esto?

-Pero sólo están saliendo, puedes salir también conmigo- su sonrisa era bastante extraña.

-No gracias- le dije. –Creo que tenemos que irnos- le dije a Edward que sonreía bastante.

-Me encantas- se acercó para besarme en los labios. Aproveché la oportunidad para darle un beso de verdad, y que Jessica entendiera que él era mío. Nos separamos después de unos segundos y no pude evitar suspirar.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos- le dije a los demás. Nos despedimos de todos con un simple movimiento de mano y salí prácticamente corriendo arrastrando a Ed en el proceso.

En cuanto salimos Edward me jaló para abrazarme y me besó, sentí la punta de su lengua pasar por mis labios pidiendo permiso para invadir mi boca y feliz lo deje, nuestras bocas se movían ansiosas por el contacto y nuestras lenguas liberaba su propia batalla. Mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas y se dedicaron a jugar con su cabello. Sus manos estaban ancladas en mi cadera.

-Odio no poder reclamarte como mi novia- dijo cuándo nos separamos, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, por lo que no pude contestarle enseguida.

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo- respondí en cuanto pude respirar con tranquilidad. Después de eso ya no volvimos a mencionar el tema.

La tarde paso de manera tranquila e igual que en la mañana me dediqué a obsérvalos entrenar, bueno más bien, me dediqué a observar a Edward.

Ese hombre definitivamente había cambiado algo en mí, y ese cambio me gustaba.

…

Al día siguiente James me dio permiso para poder seguir con el entrenamiento, con dos condiciones: bajar un poco el ritmo y que ante cualquier molestia tenía que decirle de inmediato. Afortunadamente me sentí excelente y no pasó nada.

Para el viernes Edward y yo teníamos más que claro a que materias nos inscribiríamos, por lo que no tuvimos que asistir a varios de los talleres y dedicamos nuestro tiempo en hacer un poco de turismo por la zona, porque aun teníamos nuestras obligaciones en GSG.

-¿Te parece si vamos al cine?- me preguntó Edward mientras terminábamos de lavar los platos que era lo que no tocaba hacer ese día.

-¿Al cine? Vale, tiene mucho que no voy- sinceramente no era mucho de ir al cine pero me gustaba, además si era con Edward iría a donde el quisiera.

-Bien, después del entrenamiento nos vamos- se acercó y dejo un besó en mi frente.

-Tortolitos esta noche al boliche- llegó gritando Emmett a la cocina.

-Bella y yo iremos al cine pero saliendo podemos llegar con ustedes- dijo Ed.

-Como les gusta arruinar planes a ustedes- dijo con un intento de puchero, y yo sólo me reí de su actitud.

-Hacemos lo que podemos- contesté sacándole la lengua como niña pequeña.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto salgan los estaremos esperando- aceptó.

Seguí el consejo de Edward sobre no presionarme tanto a la hora de la sesión de surf y resultó ser que él tenía razón, estaba forzando las cosas, y ahora que me relajaba la postura me salía mejor, o eso me lo hizo saber James, y sentí el cambio en mi equilibrio al deslizarme por las olas. Y eso subió mi estado de ánimo. Cuando terminamos con el entrenamiento no pude dejar de sonreír, no podía evitarlo, me comenzaba a sentir muy bien con mi rendimiento.

Para la cita con Edward decidí vestirme con un short de mezclilla con un cinto café grueso y un blusa azul rey de tirantes gruesos un poco holgada que me quedaba un poco corta por lo que mi obligo quedaba al descubierto, pero el clima de Brisbane se prestaba para vestirme así. Así era yo misma pero me esmere un poquito más en mi arreglo, lo que se traduce que volví a usar máscara para pestañas y un poco de brillo labial. Esta vez decidí trenzarme el cabello. Y me calcé mis sandalias café.

Iba saliendo de mi habitación al mismo tiempo que Alice salía de la suya y en cuanto me vio soltó un gritito que me dejo alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada.

-Me encanta tu estilo- se acercó a mí y me hizo darme una vuelta.

-Eh… gracias- balbuceé.

-Estas muy guapa- escuche que dijo Edward detrás de mí, me jalo hacía a él por lo que me recargue en su pecho. Sus manos quedaron en mi cadera por lo que estuvo en contacto directo con mi piel. Sentía toda una explosión de sensaciones con el simple tacto de sus manos en mi piel. En ese momento no supe si era blusa fue una buena o mala idea.

-Gracias- volví a decir pero esta vez sonrojada.

-De nada- dijo a mi oído, y dejo un beso detrás de mí oreja que me causo escalofríos y sentí cómo las bellos de mi piel se erizaban. –Me encantan tus reacciones- susurró, y de no ser porque estaba recargado en él posiblemente me hubiera caído porque sentí mis piernas debilitarse.

-Ustedes son la pareja perfecta- la voz de Alice me sacó de mi trance.

-Será mejor irnos o nos perderemos la función- dijo Edward.

Nos despedimos de Alice no sin antes prometerle que no faltaríamos a la cita del grupo. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el cine la mano de Ed se mantuvo en mi pierna y sólo la quitaba cuando era necesario, y cada que nos tocaba el semáforo en rojo lo aprovechábamos para besarnos.

-¿Qué vas a querer dulces o palomitas?- preguntó cuando llegó con nuestras entradas en mano.

-¿No se pueden las dos cosas?- pregunté con un puchero.

-Todo lo que tú quieres pequeña- besó suavemente mis labios –Sabes que te daría todo lo que me pidieras- sólo pude suspirar –Además si me lo pides así no puedo negarte nada- me guiño el ojo. Me sonroje un poco al darme cuenta que estaba actuando como niña pequeña, pero a su lado a si me sentía, todo era nuevo.

Mientras hacíamos fila para comprar no pude evitar darme cuenta de que varias mujeres se le quedaban viendo descaradamente a Edward, así que ni corta ni perezosa me abrazaba a él para que se dieran cuenta que solo no estaba. No sé si él se daba cuenta de la atención que recibía pero nunca demostró que le interesara, al contrario, siempre correspondió a mis muestras de cariño y me abrazaba a él, dejando ocasionalmente besos en el tope de mi cabeza dada nuestra diferencia de estatura, la cual me encantaba porque sentía que encajábamos como piezas de rompecabezas.

Al final acabamos comprando varias golosinas, chocolates, un refresco para los dos y claro palomitas. Edward eligió los lugares en la última fila, la película elegida fue "La ladrona de libros", ya había leído el libro así que estaba emocionada por ver la película. Pero todo dejo de importarme cuando a mitad de ésta Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello, así que deje mi interés por la historia y preferí pasar el tiempo besando a ese guapo hombre.

Sus besos me dejaban en trancé, como idiotizada. Mientras yo me dedicada a despeinar su cabello, bueno más de lo que ya estaba, o acariciar su pecho, él se dedicó a acariciar mis piernas y estómago, las sensaciones que me provocaba con su simple tacto hicieron que me aplaudiera mentalmente por la decisión de usar esa blusa.

Sólo nos separábamos cuando nos hacía falta respirar pero él nunca abandonaba mi piel, y se dedicaba a besar mi cuello o acariciar mi oreja. En un punto la temperatura de mi piel era bastante elevada y la burbuja que había crecido en mi vientre amenazaba por explotar, y me di cuenta que Edward estaba en la misma situación cuando en un momento que baje la vista vi su erección luchaba contra la costura de sus vaqueros, así que tuvimos que separarnos un momento para relajarnos y enfriar la situación.

-Me vuelves loco- dijo en un susurró.

-Es reciproco el sentimiento.

Por mucho que prefería seguir besando a Edward sabía que no era aconsejable por lo que decidimos volver a enfocar nuestra atención a la película, que le quedaba como 20 minutos.

Y como la nena que era acabé soltando unas cuantas lágrimas al final de la película, las cuales Edward se ocupó de borrar a besos con una tierna sonrisa.

Eran pasadas las 10 cuando llegamos a los bolos con los chicos. Se habían dividido en parejas para jugar y habían ganado Jasper y Alice para la desdicha de Emmett que antes de tiempo se había autoproclamado el rey de los bolos, por lo que se ganó la burla de nosotros. Por la hora decidimos ya no incorporarnos a jugar por lo que sólo estuvimos como observadores.

Cuando terminaron con la partida quisieron ir a cenar, Edward y habíamos tenido suficiente con todo lo que habíamos comido en el cine pero los acompañamos a comer pizza. Increíblemente acabé comiendo 2 rebanadas al igual que él y aunque siempre he sido de buen comer desde que entrenaba definitivamente comía mucho más por toda la energía que gastábamos en el ejercicio.

-¿Entonces qué película vieron?- nos cuestionó Rose.

-La ladrona de libros- contesté.

-Yo ya la vi y me encantó- dijo Alice.

-Sí, la disfrutamos mucho- respondió Edward con su sexi sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo mucho que habíamos disfrutado la película.

-Bella se ha sonrojado- dijo Emmett –Creo que me estoy imaginando lo mucho que debieron de haber disfrutado la película- dijo burlón.

-Envidioso- le dije.

Después de cenar volvimos a casa ya que al día siguiente teníamos entrenamiento. Edward me acompaño a mi habitación y nos despedimos en la puerta, porque después de mi "accidente" decidimos que por el momento era mejor dormir separadas para evitar ciertas situaciones si es que queríamos ir lento. Aunque la situación del cine se nos salió un poquito de control.

-Buenas noches preciosa- nos besamos, fue un beso tranquilo, nada que ver como los del cine. Simplemente disfrutando la suave caricia de nuestros labios. –Sueña lindo, yo soñaré contigo.

-Buenas noches- respondí y fue lo único que pude decir porque él siempre me dejaba sin palabras. Me levanté en las puntas de mi pies y dejé un beso en su mandíbula y después entre a mi habitación como flotando.

…

-Bueno chicos como ya han escuchado la próxima semana será la primera competencia local de Surf en la que deberán de competir, así que en la sesión de hoy los evaluaré. Vayan por sus tablas y los veo en la playa- dijo James.

Me había levantado de muy buen humor, y la noticia de nuestra inminente participación en la competencia local me había puesto nerviosa. Sabía que aunque llevamos pocas semanas de entrenamiento había mejorado bastante, pero no podía evitar los nervios.

Sólo esperaba no quedar sepultada en los últimos lugares.

* * *

><p>Hay competencia a la vista!<p>

Sé que quedé de actualizar ayer pero estuve enferma toda la semana así que no pude escribir mucho así que en la noche aproveche que me sentía mejor y lo terminé, espero que les haya gustado porque me esforcé mucho(:

Si alguien ve algún error o algo incongruente me avisan y pues la búsqueda de una beta sigue.

Gracias a aquellas personitas que se hacen el tiempo para dejarme saber su opinión, así como también gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y por los follows :D

Si alguna esta interesada en que se arme algún grupo en facebook, me podría dejarlo saber. Me pueden encontrar en fb como Bethany CH y en mi perfil esta el link.

Y ya saben que sus review me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos en el próximo capi!


End file.
